Resident Evil : Code Harmonika
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Verrückte Redfields, verrücktere Ashfords, Rache an den Filmen, imaginäre Maulwürfe, gebildete Zombies und Steve, die wandelnde Bibliothek. Das kann ja nur schiefgehen! [abgeschlossen]
1. Mit Kopfweh in die Welt der Maulwürfe

**Prolog**

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Nun, vielmehr war es die Nacht, die auf einen Tag wie jeden anderen auch folgte. Und just in dieser hatte Claire Redfield gerade ganz Paris durchstreift, um für ihren idiotischen Bruder eine Crêpe zu besorgen. Um 3 Uhr in der Früh. Spinner.

Nichts gegen einen gemütlichen Kilometermarsch durch die Altstadt, allerdings kam dann noch der Zufall ins Spiel, der es so wollte, dass man um diese Zeit nur noch an einem einzigen Ort Crêpes erstehen konnte: Nämlich in der Kantine des Pariser Laborkomplexes der Regenschi- äh, Umbrella Corporation.

Zwar gelang es Claire tatsächlich, eine Crêpe aufzutreiben, doch leider führte sie beim Verlassen des Gebäudes ihr Orientierungssinn, der selbst an seinem glorreichsten Tag nicht an den einer toten Blindschleiche heranreichte, mitten in den falschen Stock, genauer gesagt in ein kleines, gemütliches Labor, in dem ein paar genetisch veränderte Schafe gerade friedlich die Putztruppe fraßen.

Voller Entsetzen darüber rannte Claire schreiend die Treppe hinunter, wobei sie ungünstigerweise ein bewaffnetes Einsatzkommando aufweckte, das sich gerade von einer anstrengenden Partie Mau Mau erholen wollte.

Erzürnt darüber beschloss das Einsatzkommando, sie mit Wasserpistolen zu erschrecken und so zu verjagen, sodass sie vielleicht doch noch etwas von ihrem Schlaf nachzuholen im Stande wären.

Claire, beim Crêpekauf immer mit einer Pistole bewaffnet, rannte allerdings nicht erschrocken weg, sondern erinnerte sich an ihre Fortbildungskurse der Kategorie „Matrix Style für Anfänger" und erledigte alle Sieben auf einen Streich.

Nicht, dass Umbrella es ihr nachgetragen hätte, waren Soldaten doch im Übermaß vorhanden, allerdings suchte in dieser Nacht unglücklicherweise ein zweiter Mann im Labor nach einer Crêpe. Sein Name war Paul W.S. Anderson, seine Berufung Regisseur und Drehbuchautor, sein Kontostand null. Als er nun jenen beeindruckenden Stunt Claires zu Gesicht bekam beschloss er, einen Film auf diesem Stunt aufzubauen. Dumm nur, dass er kein Geld hatte, Claire die Rechte abzukaufen.

Und so geschah es schließlich, dass Herr Anderson Claire anzeigte, eines der Klonschafe mit Crêpe gefüttert zu haben, woraufhin es starb. Natürlich war dies gelogen, aber wer würde schon die Glaubwürdigkeit eines mittellosen Regisseurs in Frage stellen?

Langer Unsinn, kurze Rede: Claire wurde auf eine abgelegene Gefängnisinsel verfrachtet. Und obwohl sie dort so oder so Wahnsinn und Tod erwartet hätten, war ihr noch nicht klar, wie sehr ein kleines Ereignis in einem ganz anderen Erdteil ihr Schicksal sehr zum Negativen beeinflussen würde.

**(((ein abgedunkelter Raum, irgendwo in den fiktiven Tiefen des Wörld Weid Web)))**

Erzähler: Bald… bald habe ich es geschafft! Dann besitze ich die ultimative-

Stimme: (leidend stöhn)

Erzähler: Nanu? (steht auf) Wer ist da?

Stimme: (leidend stöhn und an die Türe schlag)

Erzähler: …Bob? (zieht seine Pistole und reißt du Türe auf) HAHA! (schießt)

Stimme: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH! DU VOLLIDIOT, BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN? ICH DACHTE, WIR HÄTTEN UNS DARAUF GEEINIGT, UNS NICHT MEHR GEGENSEITIG UMZUBRINGEN!

Erzähler: Lacrima?

Lacrima: (humpelt in den Raum) Schon gut, tu ruhig so, als hättest du mich nicht erkannt.

Erzähler: Aber ich habe-

Lacrima: Jaja, wie auch immer. (tippt Code in eine Tafel an der Wand ein, ein Computer und eine Tastatur kommen zum Vorschein)

Erzähler: Was hast du vor? Und warum siehst du schlimmer aus als Bob?

Lacrima: Genetische Veranlagung? Wahlweise multiples Durchspielen von Code Veronica in der Nacht von 26. auf 27. Juni.

Erzähler: Sag nicht, dass…

Lacrima: Es hat sogar schon einen Titel.

Erzähler: Verschone die Menschheit, bitte!

Lacrima: (tippt etwas ein, der Bildschirm färbt sich rot. Zu lesen sind die Worte:)

_**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**_

Erzähler: (augenroll) Ich verschwinde in ein anderes Labor.

Lacrima: Heh… heh … heh … MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**

_Kapitel 1: Mit Kopfweh in die Welt der Maulwürfe _

**(((in einem Flugzeug … in der Luft)))**

Claire und 2 Soldaten: (sitzen im Flugzeug)

Soldat 1: Ihre Kennnummer ist ML657 0975 WFF3 779. Prägen Sie sich diese unter allen Umständen ein. Ohne sie sind Sie verloren.

Claire: (versucht gerade nach außen zu schielen) Äh, was?

Soldat 1: #augenroll# Ist ja nicht mein Problem…

- etwas später -

Claire: Sind wir schon da?

Soldat 2: Nein.

Claire: Sind wir schon da?

Soldat 2: Nein.

Claire: Sind wir jetzt da?

Soldat 2: Nein! Wenn wir da sind, werden Sie es merken!

Claire: Okay.

…..

Claire: Sind wir schon da?

Soldat 2: ARGH! (springt auf und schlägt sie mit seiner Pistole nieder)

Soldat 1: (applaudiert)

**(((Wir sind da! Will sagen: neulich, in einer Zelle)))**

Claire: (kommt zu sich, reibt sich den Kopf) Aua… nie wieder Karneval … Moment. Wo bin ich? (sieht sich um) Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Untersuchungshaft!

Rodrigo: (wankt in den Raum und wirft eine Dose auf den Boden) Verdammt! (er öffnet Claires Zelle und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen)

Claire: Nanu?

Rodrigo: Hau ab!

Claire: Bin ich etwa schon nüchtern?

Rodrigo: Verschwinde einfach!

Claire: Aber was ist denn los?

Rodrigo: Mir ist das Valium ausgegangen, ich ertrage dich nicht länger.

Claire: Aber ich bin doch gerade erst angekommen!

Erzähler: Little did Claire know-

Lacrima: Falscher Sprachmodus!

Erzähler: Klein tat Claire wissen-

Lacrima: #seufz#

Erzähler: …dass sie eigentlich schon seit einem Monat hier war, dazwischen aber immer wieder von diversen Wachleuten niedergeschlagen wurde, da sie es nicht lassen konnte, ständig in ihrer Zelle zu singen. Die Schläge auf den Hinterkopf wurden auf ein Minimum reduziert, als Rodrigo sich bereit erklärte, mit Hilfe von Drogen Claire im wachen Zustand zu ertragen. Doch da diese nun aufgebraucht waren…

Rodrigo: Was stehst du noch hier herum? Verschwinde endlich!

Claire: (mit den Schultern zuck) Okay.

Rodrigo: Oh, und hier: Heb dort drüben diese Pistolenpatronen auf. Die geben sicher ein hübsches Souvenir ab, falls du hier jemals lebend rauskommst.

Claire: Okay.

Rodrigo: Ach, und zupf das grüne Unkraut da aus deiner Zelle und nimm es mit. Wenn der Gesundheitsinspektor vorbeikommt, würde ihm das sicher nicht gefallen.

Claire: Oka-

Rodrigo: UND JETZT VERSCHWINDE!

Claire: Darf ich dein Messer behalten? Es glänzt so schön!

Rodrigo: #augenroll# Meinetwegen.

Claire: Juchhu! (nimmt das Messer, die Patronen und das Unkraut und hüpft fröhlich aus der Türe)

Rodrigo: Hätte ich ihr von den feindlichen Soldaten erzählen sollen, die unsere Insel angegriffen und alle getötet haben? Oder von dem sonderbaren Verhalten der Toten, die sich plötzlich viel mehr bewegen als sonst? (sich am Kopf kratz) Neeee…

**(((inzwischen, außerhalb der Zelle)))**

.Ein Lieferfahrzeug ist durch die Wand gefahren. Das Teil ist Schrott, Benzin rinnt aus und im Fahrzeug klemmt ein Mann.

Claire: Oh, hallo!

Fahrer: Argh…

Claire: Wie geht's denn so?

Fahrer: Muss …. sterben … brauche … Arzt!

Claire: Oh je, oh je. Hey, was ist denn das für ein hübscher, glänzender Koffer neben Ihnen? Darf ich den haben?

Fahrer: Holen Sie mich lieber hier raus!

Claire: Hm, okay. Moment, ich nehme mal eben mein Feuerzeug und sehe mir das genau an.

Fahrer: NICHT DAS FEU-

Erzähler: Doch Claire hatte das schöne, glänzende Feuerzeug bereits angezündet und die Benzinlacke damit sehr glücklich gemacht. So glücklich, dass sie vor Freude explodierte! Natürlich zusammen mit dem Lieferfahrzeug und dem Fahrer…

Claire: (wurde etwas weiter weg auf den Boden geschleudert) Ups!

Geräusch: Öööööööh!

Claire: Nanu?

Erdhügel: (wackelt)

Claire: Oooh, ein Maulwurf! (kniet sich vor den Hügel und versucht durch eine kleine Erdöffnung den …Maulwurf zu erspähen)

Zombie: (schießt aus der Erde und beißt Claire in die Nase) Grrrrrrr!

Claire: AH! Ein großer, weißer, nackter und bissiger Maulwurf!

Weitere Zombies: (kriechen ebenfalls aus ihren Gräbern)

Claire: AIIIEEEE! (springt auf und rennt panisch davon)

**(((hinter der Türe durch die Claire panisch rannte, kurz nachdem Claire panisch durch die Türe gerannt war)))**

Claire: (lehnt sich an die Wand) Uff, das war knapp.

Steve: (steht auf dem Aussichtsturm und feuert mit einer Maschinenpistole auf Claire) STIRB! STIRB! AAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Claire: Oh nein! Die Maulwürfe sind bewaffnet! Die Maulwürfe sind bewaffnet! (rennt panisch im Kreis)

Steve: (hört auf zu feuern) Moment mal… (springt vom Aussichtsturm) Du bist gar kein Zombie. Zombies verhalten sich wesentlich organisierter.

Claire: Zombies? Hier gibt es Zombies und Maulwürfe? Oh mein Gott, wir sind- warte… was sind Zombies?

Steve: (holt ein immenses Lexikon aus seiner Jacke und liest) Ein Zombie ist ein zum Leben erweckter Toter (Untoter) oder eine umherirrende Seele. Der Begriff leitet sich offenbar von dem Wort Zumbi aus einer zentralafrikanischen Sprache ab und bezeichnet ursprünglich einen Totengeist. Zombies werden oftmals als Schreckensfiguren in Horrorfilmen, in entsprechenden Comics oder Computerspielen dargestellt. Sie sind meistens langsam umherirrende Untote mit Hunger auf Menschenfleisch. Zombie ist auch der Name eines bekannten Cocktails, der auf verschiedenen Sorten Rum und Orangensaft basiert. (schlägt sein Lexikon zu und steckt es wieder ein)

Claire: Das heißt, hier gibt es eine Bar?

Steve: (seufzt, beschließt dann aber diese Äußerung zu ignorieren) Ich habe gehört, dass es hier irgendwo einen Flughafen gibt. Ich mache mich besser schnell auf die Suche danach.

Claire: NEIN! (klammert sich an Steves Arm) Du darfst mich nicht mit den Maulwürfen alleine lassen!

Steve: Hier gibt es keine Maulwürfe.

Claire: Nicht? Oh, gut! Dann schau ich mich mal nach der Bar um! (will gehen)

Steve: Warte!

Claire: (dreht sich um) Hm?

Steve: Ähm… nimm doch besser diese Pistole da am Boden, falls… es doch Maulwürfe gibt.

Claire: Ooooh, glänzende Pistole! (hebt sie auf und steckt sie weg) Danke, unbekannter Minderjähriger! (hüpft fröhlich pfeifend durch die nächste Türe)

Steve: (hebt eine Augenbraue und sieht ihr bemitleidend nach) Ich gebe ihr zehn Minuten, falls sie die Pistole noch verwendet…

Claires Schreie: AAAH! VERSCHWINDET!

SFX: PENG! PENG! PENG!

Claires Schreie: AUA! MEIN FUß! MEIN FUß!

Steve: …sagen wir fünf, falls sie noch lernt zu treffen. (steigt kopfschüttelnd über die nächste Mauer)

**(((kurz darauf, in den Baracken der Gefangenen)))**

.Nach längerem Schreien und Kreisrennen von Claires Seite wurde es den meisten Zombies zu blöd und sie machten sich daran, entweder die übrige Suppe oder sich selbst zu fressen. Die wenigen geduldigen Untoten, die es dann noch immer auf sie abgesehen hatten, wurden von Claire später tatsächlich noch mit der Waffe erledigt…

Claire: (schlägt den letzten Zombie mit der Pistole tot) HA! Na also, langsam kriege ich ja doch wieder ein Gefühl für das Ding! (reibt sich den Hinterkopf) Wenn da nur nicht all diese Schläge gewesen wären... (sieht sich um) Hmm… was soll ich jetzt nur tun?

Zombie: (klopft ans Fenster)

Claire: (öffnet) Ja?

Zombie: Liiiiieeeees daaaaaas Buuuuuuuuch!

Claire: Was?

Zombie: Liiiiiieeeeees daaaaaas Buuuuuuuuch!

Claire: Hä?

Zombie: #augenroll# Schön, wen man hier auf meine Ratschläge nichts gibt… (springt durch das Fenster) Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirb!

Claire: AAAH! (rennt weg, kommt zurück, tritt dem Zombie auf den Fuß und rennt erneut weg)

Zombie: (hält neue Waffe und Gefangenentagebuch hoch) Und was ist jetzt damit?

Publikum: Vorlesen! Vorlesen! Vorlesen!

Zombie: Tut mir Leid, dafür fehlen mir die Gehirnzellen.

Publikum: Oooooch!

Zombie: Aber lassen wir's darauf ankommen…

Publikum: Juchhu!

Zombie: Ahem, Ahem! (liest vor)

GEFANGENENTAGEBUCH

13. Mai

Liebes Tagebuch,

In diesem Höllenloch stinkt es nach Tod und Bohnensuppe, wobei man das bei den Kochkünsten dieser Idioten hier ruhig gleichsetzen kann. Gott sei Dank ist der Gefangene im Bett unter mir vollkommen verrückt. Die einzige Möglichkeit, hier meinen Verstand zu bewahren, ist zuzusehen, wie alle anderen den Verstand verlieren.

Grüße,

Dein anonymer Gefangener

16. Mai

Liebes Tagebuch,

Der Gefangene unter mir heißt übrigens George und hat gestern angefangen, mit seinen Schnürsenkeln zu reden. Er hat ihnen erzählt, dass er früher für den Boss dieses Ladens persönlich gearbeitet hat und dass er nur wegen eines kleinen Fehlers hier eingesperrt ist.

Sollte ich dem glauben? Und überhaupt, was hat das nur zu bedeuten? Was wird mit mir passieren?

Verwunderte Grüße,

Dein anonymer Gefangener

20. Mai

Liebes Tagebuch,

Zum Frühstück gab es wieder Bohnen, aber das war ja nicht mal der schlimmste Teil des Tages! Sie haben George mitgenommen und in das Haus hinter der Gilliotinne (ich wünsche, ich hätte meinen Duden dabei) gebracht.

Sie tragen von dort immer große Leichensäcke weg. Ich frage mich, was in denen wohl drin ist. Heute Abend werde ich mich hinschleichen und mich dort verstecken. Es gibt nämlich Auflaufreste zum Essen. Igitt!

Angeekelte Grüße,

Dein anonymer Gefangener

21. Mai

Liebes Tagebuch,

Ich hätte mich dort nicht verstecken sollen! Man hat mich entdeckt und zur Strafe soll ich die ganze nächste Woche Bohnenauflauf kochen. :(

Von George habe ich nichts gehört, außer seiner gequälten Schreie. Ich vermisse ihn. Der Typ neben mir, der sich für Napoleon hält ist nicht annähernd so lustig wie er.

Traurige Grüße,

Dein anonymer Gefangener

27. Mai

Liebes Tagebuch,

Alle sind weg und von dem Gebäude kommen nur mehr Schrei, Schreie und dämonisches Gelächter. Ob es an meinem Auflauf liegt?

Mir ist so langweilig. Ich werde heute in der Nacht wohl wieder hinter die Gulli- zu dem Haus schleichen. Vielleicht gibt es dort ja etwas Lustiges, wovon man mir nichts erzählt hat.

Grüße,

Dein anonymer Gefangener

28. Mai

Liebes Tagebuch,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grüße,

Dein anonymer Gefangener

Zombie: (schlägt das Buch zu) Hmmm… was wohl aus dem armen Kerl, der die selbe Handschrift wie ich hat geworden ist? (mit den Schultern zuck) Na egal. #räusper# Fleeeeeeiiiiiiiiiisch! (schlurft davon)

**(((am Brunnen vor dem Tore, da steht eine Guillotine…)))**

.Zurück zu Claire. Sie hat inzwischen die von unserem literarisch gewandten Zombie erwähnte Guillotine erreicht und die dort herumschlurfenden Untoten ins Jenseits befördert, wo sie ja eigentlich schon waren, beziehungsweise sind, aber eben nicht… na ja, man versteht mich. Jedenfalls befand sich Claire nun vor einer weiteren Herausforderung, die weitaus komplexer schien als eine Waffe zu bedienen, nämlich diese abzugeben.

Claire: Hä?

Computerstimme: Please deposit any metallic item you have in the security box.

Claire: Was?

Computerstimme: Please deposit any metallic item you have in the security box.

Claire: Oh nein, was soll ich nur tun? Ähm… du ju schpiek Deutsch?

Computerstimme: Please deposit any metallic item you have in the security box.

Claire: Ach Mist, immer dieses blöde, ausländische Personal!

Steve: (steht hinter ihr) Kann ich behilflich sein?

Claire: Du schon wieder! Na, was machst du gerade so?

Steve: Ich wundere mich, dass du noch lebst. Unter diesen Umständen sollte ich dich vielleicht nach deinem Namen fragen.

Claire: Mein Name ist Redfield. Claire Redfield.

Stimme: (summt das James Bond Intro)

Claire: Was war das?

Steve: Hmmm… mein Name ist Burnside. Steve Burnside.

Stimme: (summt das James Bond Intro)

Claire: Was soll das? Wer ist da?

Weiblicher, gut gekleideter und kaum verwester Zombie: (schaut hinter einer Mauer hervor) Ich bin Lucy, der Musikzombie. Zuständig für Soundeffekte, epische Melodien und Musikuntermalung im Allgemeinen.

Claire: Aber was wird dann aus mir?

Steve: Was hat der Musikzombie mit dir zu tun?

Claire: Ich will doch unbedingt Sängerin werden!

SFX: KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ!

Claire: Hey, was sollte das wieder?

SFX Lucy: (verschwindet pfeifend im Hintergrund)

Claire: Grrrr, na warte! (will Lucy folgen)

Steve: Halt, halt! (packt Claire am Gürtel und hält sie zurück) Wenn du hier überleben willst, solltest du dich etwas besser konzentrieren!

Claire: (reibt sich erneut den Hinterkopf) Tut mir Leid, aber-

Steve: Schon gut, wie auch immer. Ich denke, das könntest du gebrauchen! (zieht ein weiteres gigantisches Buch aus seiner Jacke und wirft es Claire vor die Füße) See you around, Claire! (verschwindet)

Claire: See you a-was? So warte, ich kann doch kein- (stolpert über das Buch) Englisch?

Erzähler: Bei dem Buch handelte es sich tatsächlich um einen Langenscheidt Deutsch – Englisch, Englisch – Deutsch, der es Claire ermöglichte…

Claire: (blättert im Wörterbuch) round … rund. Sehe dich, eine runde Claire? Ich bin doch gar nicht dick! (verzweifelt)

Computerstimme: Please deposit any metallic item you have in the security box.

Claire: Das hätte ich jetzt doch fast vergessen! (fängt an zu blättern)

- 15 Minuten später -

Claire: Ach so! Ich soll meine Metallgegenstände in diese Sicherheitsbox tun! Ha! (ist erfreut, steckt das Wörterbuch ein und geht wieder zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen ist)

Computerstimme: Please stay and deposit any metallic item you have in the security box.

….

Computerstimme: I really advise you to come back and deposit any metallic item you have in the security box.

….

Computerstimme: I hate my job.

**(((draußen vor dem Tore, da steht eine Amateurin und kommt nicht weiter)))**

Claire: (klopft gegen das Tor) Aufmachen! Aufmachen!

3 Zombies: (stehen etwas weiter entfernt von ihr und beobachten sie)

Zombie 1: Ob sie je herausfindet, dass sie dafür eine Art Schlüssel braucht?

Zombie 2: Vorher macht ihr noch tatsächlich jemand auf…

Zombie 3: Können wir sie nicht verjagen? Von dem Geklopfe bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen und ihr wisst ja, wie migräneempfindlich ich bin!

Zombie 1: Ach, stimmt da.

Zombie 2: Also dann, auf, auf!

Zombies: Ööööööööööööh! (schlurfen mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Claire zu)

Claire: Oh nein, nicht schon wieder! (rennt weg)

**(((wieder vor den Baracken)))**

Claire: Das war knapp. Puh.

SFX: KNURR!

Claire: (sieht sich verwirrt um)

SFX: KNURR!

Claire: (greift nach ihrer Waffe)

Hundszombie: GRRRRRR! (beißt Claire die Waffe vom Arm)

Claire: Oh Mist!

Zweiter Hundszombie: (steht hinter ihr) Grrrrrr!

Claire: Problem! Problem! Pro- Idee!

Hundszombies: (sprinten beide auf sie zu) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Claire: Nehmt dies! HUZZAH! (zieht beiden mit dem Langenscheidt eins drüber)

Hundszombies: (rennen jaulend davon)

Claire: (geht grinsend weiter)

Durch das Bild laufender Werbeslogan: Bildung kann Leben retten. Kaufen Sie sich ein Buch. Noch heute!

**(((und wieder mal zurück, vorbei an der Gülli… na ihr wisst ja, hin zu unserer sexy Computerstimme)))**

Computerstimme: Ich wusste, dass du zurückkommen würdest, um vor meinen virtuellen Füßen zu kriechen! Muuahahahahahahaha!

Claire: Was zum…

Computerstimme: #räusper# Please deposit any metallic item you have in the security box.

Claire: (blinzelt) Dieser Ort macht mich noch vollkommen verrückt…

Computerstimme: (kichert leise)

Erzähler: Nochmals ihr Gehör überprüfend legte Claire schließlich any metallic item she had in die Kiste und ging den Gang entlang. Dort fand sie ein Zimmer, ein Zimmer und Steve.

Steve: (sieht von seinem Computer auf) Claire! Was machst du denn hier?

Claire: Ich will durch das große Tor, aber niemand macht mir auf. Und dann haben mich auch noch die Mau- äh, Zombies verjagt. Und du?

Steve: Ich war nur eben im Internet und habe meine Aktienkurse geprüft.

Claire: Und?

Steve: Der DAX ist gefallen.

Claire: Das arme Tier!

Steve und Publikum: #augenroll#

Claire: Kann ich auch mal zum Computer? Ich könnte meinem Bruder eine Grußkarte schicken, er hat nämlich bald Geburtstag und wer weiß, wie lange ich hier noch festsitze.

Steve: (geht zur Seite) Bitte, ich war fertig. Übrigens, wenn du durch das Tor willst, solltest du einen Schlüssel verwenden. Oder dieses modische Emblem. (gibt ihr eine goldene Adlerplatte)

Claire: Toll, aber wird das die Stimme nicht stören?

Steve: ((Sie hört schon Stimmen? Dann steht es mit ihr wohl noch schlimmer, als ich dachte…)) Ähm…

Claire: Na ja, das Ding scheint mir doch aus Metall zu sein und-

Steve: Ach DIE Stimme!

Claire: Natürlich, was dachtest du denn?

Steve: Äh, nichts, nichts! Also… In dem anderen Raum gibt es eine interessante Maschine. Vielleicht ist die irgendwie nützlich. Tja, ich bin dann mal wieder weg.

Claire: Aber warum bleiben wir nicht zusammen? So könnten wir vielleicht schneller von dieser Insel runterkommen!

Steve: Nein, ähm… nein, ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Außerdem… schnarche ich furchtbar.

Claire: Oh, ach so.

Steve: Bis irgendwann also! (verschwindet)

Claire: (denkt nach) Moment mal…

**(((bereits angekündigter Raum, kurz darauf)))**

Claire: So… und was soll ich mit diesem Ding nun anfangen?

Gebrauchsanweisung: (liegt fröhlich vor sich hin)

Claire: Oooh, glänzendes Papier! (schlägt die Gebrauchsanweisung auf)

GEBRAUCHSANWEISUNG FÜR 3D DUPLIKATOR

Wertvoller Kunde!

Wir sind freuend, dass Sie sich für den Konohimau 3D Duplikator gewählt haben. Unser neues Produkt, besteht aus zwei Teilen. Der Teil des Scanner-3D, der einen Gegenstand 3D ablichtet. Setzen Sie einfach das Material, das Sie auf den Behälter des Scanners abgelichtet haben möchten. Der abgelichtete Gegenstand wird zu den Daten 3D verarbeitet, die auf den Maschine Teil geübertragen werden. Der Maschine Teil: Wenn Sie das Material setzen, das Sie auf der Maschine umgewandelt haben möchten, können Sie die Umwandlung anfangen, die auf den Daten 3D basiert, die durch den Teil des Scanners 3D verursacht wurden. Die Umwandlung wird mit kompletter Datengenauigkeit durchgeführt. Das Resultat ist ein Gegenstand, der zur Vorlage genau zutreffend ist.

Claire: (hebt eine Augenbraue, starrt auf die Gebrauchsanweisung, starrt auf den Duplikator, zögert, überlegt, zerreist die Gebrauchsanweisung, wirft das Emblem aus dem Fenster und springt nach)

**(((Das Tor, Take 2)))**

Claire: Sesam, öffne dich! (fügt das Emblem in die Öffnung ein)

SFX: RATTER! QUIETSCH!

Tor: (öffnet sich)

Zombies: (applaudieren und jubeln begeistert)

Claire: AH! (rennt weg)

Zombie 1: Haben wir etwas falsch gemacht?

Zombie 2: (zuckt mit den Schultern) Ich glaube, sie ist einfach kein besonders geselliger Mensch.

Zombie 3: Tja, und jetzt?

Zombie 1 und 2: Strippoker!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wetten, wie lange Claire es denn tatsächlich durchhält, werden gerne angenommen. Hrrhrrhrrr.

Und, wie gefällt es euch bis jetzt?


	2. Die Qualen von Tier und Technik

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**

_Kapitel 2: Die Qualen von Tier und Technik _

**(((auf der Brücke)))**

Claire: Fahr weiter! … Fahr weiter! … NUN FAHR SCHON WEITER!

Auto: (hängt leer und vollkommen zerstört über dem Abgrund)

Claire: Grrrrr, Sonntagsfahrer!

Erzähler: Zwar entschloss Claire sich schließlich, doch den Umweg über den intakten Fußgängerstreifen der Brücke zu nehmen, allerdings stand sie auch danach schnell wieder vor einem scheinbar unüberwindbaren Hindernis.

Claire: Hmmmm…. (starrt ratlos auf eine Ansammlung brennender Kisten)

Erzähler: Und als Claire nahe am Verzweifeln, wahlweise Einschlafen war, durchbrach plötzlich ein heller Lichtstrahl die Wolken und begleitet von Lucys engelhaftem Gesang erschien vor ihr-

Claire: Eine Spielanleitung? (nimmt die Mappe, schlägt sie auf und liest) Steckst du fest? Dann solltest du zwei Dinge nie vergessen: 1.) Wenn du dich vor ein Objekt WIE ZUM BEISPIEL EINE KISTE, DIE IN DER NÄHE EINES KLEINEN FEUERS STEHT UND ÜBER DIE DU KLETTERN KÖNNTEST, FALLS SIE ETWAS NÄHER AM FEUER STÜNDE stellst und den Analogstick nach vorne drückst, kannst du es eventuell verschieben. 2.) Viele Items sind oft vielseitiger, als du denkst! (klappt die Mappe zu und steckt sie ein) Tjaaaa… ich weiß zwar nicht, was ein Analogstick sein soll, aber dafür habe ich jetzt einen Plan!

Publikum: Aaaah! Ooooh!

Claire: Ich verwende dieses zweifelsohne feuerlöschende Grünzeug, um mir einen Weg zu bahnen! (wirft all ihr grünes Kraut ins Feuer)

Publikum: Aaaah! Noooo!

Claire: So, und jetzt heißt es einfach nur warten. (lehnt sich zufrieden an die nächste Mauer und beobachtet ihr Werk)

Feuer: (brennt weiter fröhlich vor sich hin)

Claire: (schnüffelt ein wenig Rauch) Mmmh, Minze!

Feuer: (brennt)

- 10 Minuten später -

Feuer: (brennt nach wie vor)

Claire: (gähnt)

- 20 Minuten später -

Feuer: (brennt wie eh und je)

Claire: (sieht auf ihre Uhr und seufzt)

- 30 Minuten später -

Feuer: ….

Claire: (ist eingeschlafen)

Erzähler: Dies wäre wahrscheinlich für ein paar Teile der Videospielreihe so weitergegangen, hätte es nicht in jenem Moment furchtbar zu regnen angefangen, wodurch das Feuer dann nach einer Weile tatsächlich bereitwillig nach Hause- will sagen ausging.

Feuer: (erlischt mit einem letzten Zischen)

Claire: (wacht auf) Heureka! Wusste doch, dass das funktioniert!

**(((wenige Minuten später)))**

Claire: (zieht sich die Treppen rauf) Hasse … Stufen!

Zombie: Why yes, it's a dreadful nuisance, isn't it?

Claire: Äh… (holt ihren Langenscheidt raus, will ihn schon aufschlagen, beschließt dann aber doch, einfach den Zombie damit zu verprügeln)

Die anderen Zombies: Ööööööh! (schlurfen auf Claire zu)

Claire: Nimmt das denn gar kein Ende?

Zombies: Öööööööh! #schlurf#

Claire: Ähm… seht mal, ein totes Kätzchen! (wirft das Lexikon zwischen ein paar brennende Fässer)

Zombies: Ööööööööh! (schlurfen dem Buch nach)

Claire: Tihihi! (rennt hinter den Zombies vorbei, die Stiegen hinauf, direkt…)

**(((…vor das Anwesen der Ashfords)))**

Claire: (sieht sich um) Zombies? Hallo? Zoooombies?

Erzähler: Erfreut über die ausbleibende Rückmeldung wollte Claire schon zu einem saloppen Weiterhüpfen ansetzen, als plötzlich vertraute Töne aus einer nicht weit entfernten Hecke klangen.

SFX: GRRRRR! WUFF!

Claire: Och nö, nicht schon wieder!

Drei Zombiehunde: GRRRRRRRR! (laufen auf Claire zu)

Claire: AIE! (springt auf eine Laterne und hält sich dort fest)

Zombiehunde: WUFF! GRRR! WUFF! (springen am Laternenpfahl hoch, bekommen Claire jedoch knapp nicht zu fassen)

Claire: Herrlich, und was jetzt?

SFX: Knarr! Quietsch!

Laterne: (sich langsam zur Seite bieg)

Claire: #seufz# Was hätte ich auch anderes erwartet?

SFX: KRACKS!

Erzähler: Und so ging die Laterne mit lautem, metallischen Geschrei zu Boden. Claire fiel dabei natürlich mit ebenwürdig lautem Kreischen mit auf den steinigen Grund. Oder war es Hund?

Claire: Ächz! (rafft sich auf) Halt, eigentlich hat das gar nicht wehgetan. (sieht auf den Boden)

Zwei Zombiehunde: (liegen jaulend und etwas flacher auf dem Weg)

Claire: Hoppla.

Dritter Zombiehund: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Claire: #schluck# Äh… braver Hund, lieber Hund! Ich… habe deine zwei Freunde sicher nicht absichtlich auf grausame Art und Weise zu Welpenmus verarbeitet, ehrlich!

Zombiehund: GRRRRRRRRR! (stürzt sich auf Claire)

Claire: (rennt kreischend davon und zwar direkt in das…)

**(((…Anwesen der Ashfords)))**

Claire: (schlägt die Türe zu und lehnt sich keuchend dagegen)

Zombiehund: (kratzt an der Türe) WUFF! GRRRR! WUFF! WUFF!

Claire: Uff, das war knapp. (wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sieht sich um) Nanu?

Erzähler: Zu ihrer Überraschung, also wenn man nach all diesen Ereignissen überhaupt noch überrascht sein kann, entdeckte Claire an der Wand ein interessantes Portrait in Übergröße. Dargestellt war scheinbar ein Mann in Uniform, allerdings hatte eine große Menge an Graffiti sein Gesicht ziemlich entstellt und den Rest des Bildes mit wüsten Beleidigungen verziert.

Claire: Wow, nicht schlecht! Ich frage mich nur-

Lucys Stimme aus einem Radio: Hänsel und Gretel verliefen sich im Wald. Es war so finster und auch so bitter kalt. Sie kamen an ein Häuschen von Pfefferkuchen fein. Wer mag der Herr wohl von diesem Häuschen sein? Wer mag der Herr wohl von diesem Häuschen sein?

Claire: Genau das.

Stimme von draußen: AAAHH! NEIN! WEG! VERSCHWINDE!

Zombiehund: GRRRRR!

Stimme: HÄNDE WEG! ÄH, ZÄHNE! ZÄHNE WEG! LOS!

Zombiehund: WUFF! GRRRR!

Stimme: AUFMACHEN! SOFORT AUFMACHEN!

Claire: …ob ich wohl aufmachen sollte?

Zombiehund: GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Stimme: LASST MICH REIN, ICH BIN'S DOCH! ALFRE-

Erzähler: Nach einer für ihre Verhältnisse überraschend unlangen Denkpause beschloss Claire, die Türe kurzfristig zu öffnen, allerdings im selben Moment, in dem der Besucher beschloss, sie einzurammen, was in einem Sprung, genauer gesagt Fall über die Stiege seinerseits resultierte.

Stimme: DOOOOOOOOOOOO! (fällt auf den Boden)

Erzähler: Eilig schloss Claire die Türe und starrte den Mann an. Er war etwas kleiner als mittelgroß, im Körperbau absolut durchschnittlich und sowohl an Hautfarbe als auch am Akzent relativ eindeutig als Italiener zu identifizieren. Ferner hatte er einen klischeehaften Schnurrbart und mittellange, schwarze Haare, die zu einem Schwanz gebunden waren. Er trug außerdem einen Pizzakarton bei sich.

Claire: Guten… Tag?

Italiener: (rappelt sich auf, schnappt hastig seine Pizza und starrt Claire misstrauisch an) Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie hier? Wer hat Ihnen das Recht gegeben, mir die Türe zu öffnen?

Claire: Hätte ich es lassen sollen? Wollen Sie wieder raus?

Italiener: ICH? Raus? Oh nein, SIE gehen raus! Denn ich bin Alfredo, erster und einziger Pizzabote der noblen Familie Ashford.

Claire: Wer der was von wem? Hä?

Alfredo: BANAUSE! (wirft Claire eine Pizza ins Gesicht)

Claire: HEY! Sind Sie verrückt?

Alfredo: Das hat mir niemand zu sagen, der zweifelsohne noch nie eine einzige Pizza verkauft hat. PAH!

Claire: Ah ja? Na besonders gut kann Ihr Geschäft aber auch nicht gehen, wenn Sie so eine Miniinsel am Ende der Welt beliefern müssen.

Alfredo: WAS? Alfredos Pizzaparadies ist eine der ersten und nobelsten Pizzerias auf der ganzen Welt, vielleicht sogar in ganz Italien!

Claire: Aha.

Alfredo: AHA? Erzittere gefälligst im Angesicht von Alfredo, dem Geschäftsführer und Enkel des Gründers von Alfredos Pizzaparadies!

Claire: Geschäftsführer? Und da müssen Sie noch selbst Pizzas ausliefern? Oder geht das Geschäft nicht gut genug, um sich Personal leisten zu können?

Alfredo: FREVEL! MAN NENNT ES KUNDENSERVICE! (wirft Claire eine weitere Pizza ins Gesicht)

Claire: Verdammt!

Alfredo: Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (rennt die Stiegen hinauf und verschwindet)

…..

Claire: Na warte! (rennt ihm nach)

**(((Zimmer des Sekretärs)))**

.Aufgebracht und mit Sardellen im Haar folgte Claire dem italienischen Attentäter in ein kleines, gemütliches Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Dort angekommen war das Zufallen einer danach fest verschlossenen Türe allerdings das Letzte, was Claire bei dieser Begegnung mit Alfredo von Alfredo hören würde.

Claire: Verdammt zum Zweiten! (stampft sauer auf den Boden, tritt dabei auf etwas) Nanu? (hebt eine ID Karte auf) Wie die hier wohl herkommt? Hmm… (betrachtet das Foto des Angestellten) Sexy! (sieht sich verstohlen um und steckt dann die Karte ein) Hehehe. Hehe. He. Tja…. und nun?

Erzähler: Nachdem Claire desinteressiert ein paar Bücher und mehr Kraut in Brand gesteckt und einen sinnfreien Songtext auf der Schreibmaschine niedergeschrieben hatte, stach ihr ein blutbeflecktes Diktiergerät ins Auge. In freudiger Erwartung, darauf ihre neuesten Demosongs abspeichern zu können, beschloss sie, das eingelegte Band zu löschen, natürlich nicht ohne es vorher einmal anzuhören.

Claire: Man kann ja nie wissen, ob da nicht etwas Klaubares drauf ist. (spielt das Band ab)

PRIVATAUFZEICHNUNGEN DES PRIVATSEKRETÄRS

Sekretär: Robert Dorson am Sonntag, dem… ähm, Moment … dem … verflucht, wo ist denn jetzt die Zeitung hin? (seufzt) Na ja, egal. Memo an mich: Neue Bleistifte besorgen, Landkarten bestellen und einen Mechaniker für diese dumme Schreibmaschine auftreiben. Keine Ahnung, was mit dem Ding los ist, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich mir darauf Notizen über einen Tag mache, finde ich mich am nächsten Tag just an jener Stelle wieder, an der ich bereits- aber lassen wir das. Für den Moment habe ich mir dieses Diktiergerät gekauft und das muss reichen. Hoffentlich ist Sir Alfred damit einverstanden, wo er doch die Schreibmaschine so gerne mochte. Vielleicht kann ich ihm ja einreden, dass es besser so ist, weil das laute Tippen ja doch nur seine geliebte Schwester gestört hätte. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er so ein Theater um die Frau macht, oder warum er niemanden zu ihr lässt, außer diesen nervtötenden Pizzaboten. Oh, wie ich ihn hasse! Fast so sehr wie Alfred Ashford. Da arbeitet man vier Jahre lang für diesen Wahnsinnigen, aber wird es mir je gedankt? Eine Gratispizza zu Weihnachten und das war's. Danke, Eure majestätische Verkorktheit! Überhaupt, was will der Kerl mit dieser idiotischen Nussknackeruniform erreichen? Eine Frau könnte der sich nicht aufgabeln, wenn-

Stimme: Ahem. Ahem.

Sekretär: (schluck) Ooooh, Sir Alfred! Was für ein lustiger Zufall! Gerade habe ich ein bisschen über die alten Zeiten sinniert, als ich noch wo anders arbeitete, für einen Mann der, ja Sie werden es nicht glauben, ebenfalls Alfred Ashford hieß und ein ziemlicher- oh nein, legen Sie das weg, ich habe doch nur … bitte, ich habe Frau und- das war wirklich nur ein großes Missver- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

SFX: (Rauschen.)

Claire: (stellt das Gerät ab und löscht kopfschüttelnd das Band) Keinen Funken von Talent diese Inselbewohner…

Steve: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!

Claire: (horcht auf) Was denn nun schon wieder? Sind hier denn alle darauf aus, sich eine Kehlkopfentzündung zu holen? #augenroll# Ich komme ja, ich komme.

**(((zurück im Foyer)))**

Claire: (sieht sich wieder mal um) Steve?

Steve: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!

Claire: Aha! (eilt zur Türe, aus der die Schreie kommen, allerdings ist diese verschlossen) So ein Mist!

Computer: (einladend blink)

Claire: Moorhuhn spielen!

Computer: …

Claire: Moorhuhn… Moorhuhn … wo ist es denn?

Computer: Please enter-

Claire: Oh nein, nicht schon wieder so was!

Computer: #augenroll# Bitte geben Sie Ihre Angestelltennummer ein, um die Sicherheitstüre zu entsperren.

Claire: Tja, öhm…

Computer: Bitte geben Sie eine Angestelltennummer ein.

Claire: Hmmm….

Computer Bitte geben Sie eine Angestelltennummer, sprich eine ID Nummer ein.

Claire: Pff…

Computer: Bitte geben Sie die Nummer ein, die sich auf Ihrer ID KARTE befindet.

Claire: #grübel#

Computer: Bitte geben Sie die Buchstaben und Zahlen ein, die sich auf dem Kärtchen befinden, das hier irgendwo am Boden rumlag.

Claire: Also…

Computer: BITTE GEBEN SIE EINFACH NUR DIE KOMBINATION NTC0394 EIN UND LASSEN SIE MICH DANN IN RUHE!

Claire: Uff, also dauernd dieses moderne Technikzeugs… da verlasse ich mich doch lieber auf handfestere Methoden. (nimmt den Computer und schlägt damit die Türe ein)

Computer: Raaaa…. che! (explodiert)

Claire: Na also, geht doch!

Steve: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH ZUM WIEDERHOLTEN MALE!

Claire: Halt aus, ich kom- öh?

Zombies: (versperren den Weg) Ööööööööööh!

Claire: Öh…

Zombies: Öööööööööööh! (schlurfen auf Claire zu)

Claire: Oi! (entdeckt einen kleinen Bücherstapel) Oho! (schnappt sich das erstbeste Buch mit dem günstigen Titel Langenscheidt Sprachwörterbuch Deutsch – Zombie, Zombie – Deutsch) Tja, mal sehen… (blättert im Buch) Ich bin …. bin … ich bin ungenießbar … ungenießbar … unappetitlich …. unterbelichtet, nein … aha! (räusper) Ööööhöööööööö!

Zombies: (halten inne, sehen sich erfreut an und schlurfen dann schneller auf Claire zu)

Claire: Was? (liest nach) UNGEZOGEN! Verdammt! Ähm… unununun… na endlich! Ungenießbar. Ich bin ungenießbar. (räusper) Muh! Muuuuuuuh! Muuuhuuuuuu!

Zombies: (starren sie panisch an und flüchten dann in die andere Richtung) Öööööööööööh!

Claire: Ha! Claire 1, Zombies 0!

Steve: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH SCHON WIEDER!

Claire: Ich bin sofort bei diiiiiiiiiiir! (eilt in…

**(((…ein vollkommen falsches Zimmer)))**

Claire: (springt in den Raum) STEVE! … Steve?

Steve: Steve: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH ZUM ALLERLETZTEN MAL!

Claire: ….ICH BIN SOFORT BEI DIR! (eilt schließlich tatsächlich…)

**(((…in das Zimmer, aus dem Steves Schreie kamen)))**

Claire: STEVE! …hä?

Schaltpult mit Monitoren: #blink#

Claire: Oh nein, nicht noch mehr Technik!

Monitor: (zeigt Steve, wie er schon ziemlich verzweifelt und kaputt an der Türe kratzt)

Claire: Gebrauchsanweisung?

Schriftzug: (blinkt auf) Mein Zorn wird sich legen, wenn die Paare hier sind.

Claire: Was, wie? Ich hätte hier ein paar Crêpes in meinem auf mysteriöse Art und Weise nicht beschlagnahmtem Rucksack, aber…

Schaltpult mit Monitoren: (blinkt weiter)

Claire: Na schön, dann vielleicht etwas Wasser?

Schaltpult mit Monitoren?

Erzähler: Und bevor das arme Pult noch wusste, an wen es geraten war, hatte Claire bereits eine Flasche edles Vivian Mineralwasser ausgepackt und über die empfindliche technische Einrichtung gegossen, die daraufhin kurz Funken sprühte, schließlich aber komplett einsackte und mit einer letzten Automatisierung Steve aus ihren Klauen freigab.

Steve: (kippt ziemlich leblos auf den Boden)

Claire: STEVE!

Steve: …

Claire: Stirb nicht, ich hab doch endlich einen Fernseher gefunden! (zeigt auf die Leinwand, die an der Stelle des Schaltpults erschienen ist) Und hier müssen bestimmt irgendwo auch Filme sein! (entdeckt unter der Leinwand eine kleine Videosammlung) Na bitte! …Steve!

Steve: …

Claire: Steeeheeeve! (tritt ihn vorsichtig in die Rippen)

Steve: (ächzt, tut aber sonst nicht viel)

Claire: Na schön, dann seh ich mir die eben alleine an! (begutachtet die Videos) Hmm… Horror … Horror … Ratgeber … Talkshowaufzeichnungen … mehr Horror … Jamie Oliver …. Herr der Ringe #augenroll# Gibt es eigentlich irgendwen, der das nicht hat? … Resident was? So ein Müll …. aha! Privatvideos! Urlaub in der Antarktis … brrr! Nein, da noch lieber … ah ja, „Die Kinder und die neuen Haustiere" – das klingt doch niedlich! (legt die Kassette ein)

FILM

Klein-Alfred und Klein-Alexia: (sitzen auf einer Bank)

Klein-Alfred: (hält einen Tausendfüßler in der Hand und zupft ihm vorsichtig ein Bein nach dem anderen aus)

Klein-Alexia: (sieht begeistert zu)

- etwas später -

Klein-Alfred: (zupft nach wie vor fröhlich am Tausendfüßler herum)

Klein-Alexia: (sieht ihm noch immer zu)

- noch später -

Klein-Alfred: (zupft relativ lustlos weiter)

Klein-Alexia: (isst ein Sandwich)

- viel später -

Klein-Alfred: (bedroht den Tausendfüßler mit einer Pistole, woraufhin dieser sich selbst seine Beine ausreißt)

Klein-Alexia: (zockt Tetris)

- wesentlich später -

Tausendfüßler: (ist endlich beinlos)

Klein-Alfred: (hält sein Werk stolz in die Höhe)

Klein-Alexia: (applaudiert)

Katze: (läuft vorbei, springt hoch und verschlingt den Tausendfüßler)

Klein-Alfred: (springt wütend auf, tobt, packt die Katze am Schwanz und wirft sie in einen Bottich mit Ameisen)

Klein-Alexia: (umarmt Alfred)

Beide: (strahlen)

Claire: (stoppt den Film) Igitt!

Steve: Uff… (rappelt sich auf)

Claire: Steve!

Steve: (hält sich schmerzverzerrt seine Rippen und stolpert in Richtung Türe) Weiche! Weiche von mir, Todesbotin!

Claire: Aber Steve-

Steve: (flüchtet wortlos aus dem Raum)

Claire: (seufz) Warum benehmen sich nur alle hier so wahnsinnig kompliziert?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gute Frage. Die Antwort? Vielleicht bringt ja das nächste Kapitel Aufschluss darüber.  
Gildor: Nein, tut es nicht.  
Lacrima: Halt die Klappe, ich versuche hier Reviewer zu werben!  
Gildor: Pffff... #schleicht von Dannen# 


	3. Statistisch gesehen ziemlich radlos

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**  
_Kapitel 3: Statistisch gesehen ziemlich radlos_

**(((zurück im Foyer)))**

.Eigentlich wollte Claire es sich ja bei einem kleinen Herr der Ringe Special gemütlich machen, aber irgendwie hatte sie schon kurz nach dem Rat von Elrond das Interesse verloren, hatte dann aus Höflichkeit noch ein paar Schränke nach Wertgegenständen durchwühlt und war schließlich zurück in das Foyer gegangen. Doch noch bevor sie dort mehr tun konnte, als die Türe hinter sich zu schließen, wurde sie auch schon Zeugin, wie eine sonderbare Gestalt mit einem rot-weißen Regenschirm bewaffnet die Villa betrat und einen Taschenspiegel zückte.

Alfred: (sieht in den Spiegel) Aufklappbarer Taschenspiegel in meiner Hand, wer ist der Schönste im ganzen Land?

Spiegel: (lustlos und sehr frustriert) Brad Pitt, also der ist ein echt heißer Stier, doch tausendmal schärfer seid zweifelsfrei Ihr.

Alfred: Mja, das wollte ich hören! (steckt den Spiegel zufrieden ein)

Spiegel: murmel Natürlich wolltest du das hören, warum hätte ich es auch sonst gesagt? Bin ich lebensmüde, dir mit der Wahrheit zu kommen? Ach Brad, wann holst du mich endlich hier raus?

Alfred: (schüttelt den Schirm ab und tanzt mit ihm durch die Lobby) When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more! Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with- (bemerkt Claire) me?

Claire: Ähm, Tag auch. Ich-

Alfred: (spannt den Regenschirm ab, wendet ihn gegen Claire und geht in eine Art Fechtposition) Eindringling! Schmutziges Volk! PÖBEL! PFUI!

Claire: ((Moment Mal, sonderbarer Mann, Nussknackeraufzug und Umbrella Regenschirm. Dann ist das…)) Ach so! Sie sind der Typ, der ein Rad ab hat!

Alfred: WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?

Claire: (hält ein hölzernes Steuerrad hoch) Ein Glück, dass ich es gefunden habe. Es war direkt in-

Alfred: STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRB! (rennt erhobenen Schirmes auf Claire zu)

Claire: AH! (geht hinter einer Marmorsäule in Deckung) Hey, immer mit der Ruhe!

Alfred: ICH BIN ADELIG, ICH BRAUCHE KEINE RUHE, ICH HABE GELD! (springt hinter die Säule und sticht zu, leider bricht dabei der Rest des Schirmes vom Griff ab)

Claire: Hmmm… da war wohl eine Schraube locker.

Alfred: ARGH! INTOLERABEL! DAFÜR WIRST DU BEZAHLEN! (wirft den Griff auf den Boden und rennt die Stiegen hinauf, auf halbem Weg dreht er um und läuft zu Claire zurück) Nicht weggehen!

Claire: ….

Alfred: (rennt wieder die Stiegen hinauf, bleibt eine Weile weg und kommt schließlich mit einem Scharfschützengewehr zurück) HAHA!

Claire: Fertig?

Alfred: DAS WIRD DICH LEHREN, ALFRED ASHFORDS VERSTAND IN FRAGE ZU STELLEN! (schießt auf Claire)

Claire: Aiiee! (versteckt sich erneut hinter einer Säule) Was wollen Sie überhaupt von mir?

Alfred: ICH bin Alfred Ashford. Ich brauche keinen Grund um auf Leute zu schießen! (manisch-mädchenhafter Lacher)

Claire: Also langsam glaube ich, dass Sie einen ziemlich großen Vogel haben!

- Stille -

Claire: (lugt neugierig hinter ihrer Marmorsäule hervor)

Alfred: (streichelt einen Wellensittich auf seiner Hand) Tütütütü, ja wie geht es Ossi? Wie geht es Ossi? Tütütütü! (sieht zu Claire) Schön, also hast du dich entschlossen, meinem Vogel zu schmeicheln. Dennoch wird das dein Leben nur geringfügig verlängern. Für mich bist du nichts weiter, als ein Wellensittich in seinem Käfig.

Wellensittich: (piekt ihm ins Auge)

Alfred: AUA! Na gut, na gut! Ratte! Wie eine Ratte… in ihrem Käfig.

Claire: Sie halten sich Ratten in Käfigen? Igitt.

Alfred: UNTERBRICH MICH NICHT! (wirft seinen Wellensittich nach Claire)

SFX: FLATSCH!

Wellensittich: (klebt an der Marmorsäule)

Claire: Oi…

Alfred: Genieße deine Zeit im Laufrad des Lebens, so lange es sich noch dreht!

Claire: Laufrad? Welches Laufrad?

Alfred: METAPHER! ARGH! (schießt wütend auf die Decke und stampft davon)

Claire: Und das passiert, wenn deine Mutter dich nicht rechtzeitig vor einer Überdosis Zucker warnt…

**(((Anlegedock des U-Bootes, etwas später)))**

.Zwar war Claires Verwunderung anfangs groß, jedoch konnte sie den Schock ihres Treffens mit dem Herren der Insel bald überwinden. Und bereits nach wenigen Umwegen und Verirrungen hatte Claire das Anlegedock eines kleinen U-Bootes gefunden. Na ja. Nicht, dass sie gewusst hätte, was hier zu tun war…

Claire: (jongliert fröhlich mit Alfreds abgefallenem Rad) Düm … didüm … dü- hm?

Erzähler: Na was haben wir denn da? Ist das etwa eine achteckige Öffnung für dein achteckiges Rad?

Claire: (starrt die Öffnung an) … (starrt das Rad an)

Publikum: (wartet gespannt)

Claire: (starrt das Rad an) … (starrt die Öffnung an)

Publikum: (hofft)

Claire: (starrt die Öffnung an) … (starrt ihre Hände an)

Publikum: (seufzt)

Claire: (starrt das Rad an) … (starrt das Wasser an)

Publikum: (wird ungeduldig und etwas nervös)

Claire: Vielleicht… (setzt dazu an das Rad ins Wasser zu werfen)

Publikum: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!

Claire: Hö? (starrt verwirrt in den Himmel)

Publikum: (verzweifelt langsam aber sicher)

Claire: Oho!

Erzähler: Eine Eingebung? Nein, so weit würde ich nicht gehen. Allerdings waren die Schnürsenkel unserer Protagonistin offen, was dazu führte, dass sie sich bückte, um diese zuzubinden. Warum das erwähnenswert ist? Nun, selbst unser Supergirl kann ihre Schuhe nicht ordnungsgemäß schnüren, wenn sie dabei ein Steuerrad in der Hand hält. Die Folge?

Claire: (stellt das Rad in der dafür vorgesehenen Öffnung ab und bindet ihre Schuhe) Besser. (will das Rad wieder nehmen, aber es steckt fest. Sie zieht und dreht und- dreht, ja! Na endlich!)

U-Boot: (steigt aus den Wellen empor)

Claire: (zieht noch immer verzweifelt am Rad)

U-Boot: (öffnet sich knarrend)

Claire: Mh? Das war doch gerade eben noch nicht da…

U-Boot: (steht einladend offen)

Claire: (zuckt mit den Schultern) Schade um das Rad, aber…

Erzähler: Schade um das Rad indeed. Doch da musste unsere tapfere Claire jetzt durch. Und so stieg sie in die Tiefen des Bootes hinab, wo sie sich endlich in Sicherheit glaubte. Aber ihr Glaube hatte ihr ja auf dieser Insel noch nie wirklich geholfen…

**(((im U-Boot)))**

Claire: Herrlich, diese Stille! Diese Unterwasseraussicht, diese Gemütlichkeit, diese- ZOMBIES!

4 Zombies: Ööööööh! (sitzen im hinteren Teil des U-Bootes)

Claire: (presst sich panisch an die Steuertafel) Zombies… was um alles in der Welt machen Zombies in einem U-Boot?

Zombies: (überlegen kurz, sehen sich dann entschlossen an und stehen auf)

Musik: (beginnt zu spielen)

Zombie 1:

In the town where I was born

Lived a man who sailed to sea

Zombie 2:

And he told us of his life

In the land of submarines

Zombie 3:

So we sailed up to the sun

Till we found the sea of green

Zombie 4:

And we lived beneath the waves

In our yellow submarine!

Zombies: (hängen sich ein und hüpfen im Kreis)

We all live in our yellow submarine,

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine!

We all live in our yellow submarine,

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine!

Zombie 1:

And our friends are all on board

Noch mehr Zombies: (tauchen hinter den anderen Zombies auf, winken und verschwinden wieder)

Zombie: 2:

Many more of them live next door

Albinoid: (klopft an das Bullauge und winkt)

Zombie 3:

And the band begins to play!

SFX: Von irgendwo aus der Ferne ertönt leise das Spiel einer Mundharmonika…

Zombies: (setzen sich wieder hin und schunkeln)

We all live in our yellow submarine,

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine!

We all live in our yellow submarine,

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine!

Zombie 4:

As we live a life of ease

Everyone of us has all we need

Sky of blue and sea of green

In our yellow submarine!

Zombies: (stehen auf und tanzen)

We all live in our yellow submarine,

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine!

We all live in our yellow submarine,

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine!

Zombies: (nehmen Claire in ihre Mitte)

We all live in our yellow submarine,

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine!

We all live in our yellow submarine,

Claire: Yellow submarine, yellow submarine!

Musik: (verstummt)

Claire: Bravo, bravo! (applaudiert, realisiert dann aber, dass sie von Zombies umzingelt ist) AAAH! (reißt sich los und flüchtet schnell die Leiter hinauf)

**(((Vorplatz des Vorplatzes des Trainingslagers)))**

Zombies: (sitzen gelangweilt auf irgendwelchen brennenden Fässern)

Zombie 1: Miezmiezmiez! (streichelt Claires ehemaliges Wörterbuch)

Wörterbuch: Miau!

Claire: (rennt schreien vorüber) AAAAAHHH! ZOMBIES! ZOMBIES! ÜBERALL ZOMBIES!

Zombie 2: Pfff, Frechheit.

Claire: (rennt panisch vor den Zombies im Kreis) ZOMBIES! ÜBERALL EKELHAFTE, FAULENDE ZOMBIES!

Zombie 3: Also jetzt reicht's aber! (greift nach seiner Pistole und wirft sie ihr an den Kopf) RASSISTIN!

Claire: AIGH! (fällt um)

Zombie 3: High Five! (gibt den anderen Zombies einen Handschlag, wobei einem von ihnen selbige abfällt. Danach widmet er sich wieder der „Katze")

Claire: (rappelt sich auf und reibt sich die Stirn) Das kann nicht gut sein… ganz sicher nicht… nicht ständig …. hey! (sieht die Pistole vor sich liegen) Das allerdings sieht schon besser aus!

Erzähler: Endlich wieder mit einer tatsächlichen Waffe bewaffnet sprang Claire euphorisch in Kampfposition und rannte durch die nächste Türe, wo sie einen Flugplatz, eine Minibar oder wenigstens Steve zu finden hoffte. Doch wie so oft würden diese Hoffnungen bitter enttäuscht werden…

**(((Vorplatz des Trainingslagers)))**

Claire: (springt durch die Türe und zielt mit ihrer Waffe ins Nichts) HAHA! Na kommt schon, ihr Zombies! Ihr Hunde! Ihr Pizzaboten! Ihr… diversen anderen Spinner! Ich lege mich mit euch an! Na los, zeigt euch! ZEIGT EUCH!

Boden: (bebt)

Claire: ….?

Boden: (bebt immer schlimmer)

Claire: AHA! Ich wusste es! Maulwürfe… was habe ich Steve gesagt?

Boden: (bebt und bewegt sich irgendwie auf Claire zu)

Claire: Na schön, dann komm mal raus! Na los! HOPP! ICH HABE KEINE ANGST VOR DIR, DEN ICH BIN EINE BEWAFFNETE CLAIRE RED-

Riesenwurm: (schießt aus der Erde und bäumt sich vor Claire auf)

Claire: ….Hilfe?

Riesenwurm: RAAAAUURRRGHH!

Claire: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (macht, was sie am besten kann – panisch in Kreisen um den Wurm rennen)

Steve: (sieht ihr von einem Dach aus zu und beschließt seufzend, ihre Haut zu retten) CLAIRE!

Claire: (bleibt stehen) Wurm? Du kennst meinen Namen?

Steve: CLAIRE, HIER OBEN!

Claire: (sieht auf das Dach) Oh. HI, STEVE! Im Moment ist es etwas ungünstig, ich versuche gerade nicht gefressen zu werden!

Steve: FANG! (wirft ihr wie üblich ein dickes Buch zu)

Claire: Schon wieder? (liest den Buchtitel) Wie besiege ich eine riesige Wurmmutation mit nichts als meinen bloßen Händen – in 5 einfachen Schritten. GENIAL! DANKE, STEVE!

Wurm: (bäumt sich erneut vor ihr auf) RAAAUUURRRGHHH!

Claire: NIMM DAS, SCHLEIMFADEN! (bewirft den Wurm mit Steves Buch)

Wurm: (schnappt sich das Buch und verschluckt es) RAAAAUUURRRGHHH!

Claire: ((Mist.)) STEVE! HILFE!

Steve: seufz Halt aus, Claire! (hüpft vom Dach, zwischen den Wurm und Claire) Lauf, ich halte ihn auf!

Claire: Oh Steve, wie kann ich dir das jemals danken?

Steve: murmel Wirf du dich das nächste Mal vor eine hungrige Bestie um eine semidebile Frau zu retten und wir sind quitt!

Claire: Hm?

Steve: Ich sagte: SCHNELL, FLIEH!

Claire: Ach so… geht klar. Viel Glück! (flieht… schnell)

Wurm: RAAAAUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGHHHHHHHHH!

Steve: …das werde ich brauchen.

**(((im Inneren der Trainingsanstalt)))**

Claire: (schlägt die Türe hinter sich zu) Habe ich denn nie Ruhe vor diesen- oh nein!

Zombie: (steht direkt vor ihr) Ööööööööööööööh!

Claire: Was? WAS IST?

Zombie: Gööööööööööööööööld!

Claire: …bitte?

Zombie: Gööööööööööööööööld!

Claire: (kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kopf) Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz, was-

Zombie: Ich will Ihr Geld!

Claire: Aha. Na ja, wenigstens mal ein neues Konzept…

Zombie: Ja, nicht? Ich wollte mich ein wenig von der Menschenfleischwirtschaft distanzieren und habe so dieses Monopol aufgebaut.

Claire: Interessant, durchaus bemerkenswert.

Zombie: Ich plane sogar, damit an die Börse zu gehen. Nun ja, wenn alles gut geht, also vorausgesetzt ich werde bis dahin nicht in den Kopf geschossen und das Verhältnis von Angebot und Nachfrage bleibt annähernd gleich.

Claire: Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee!

Zombie: Die Sache mit der Börse?

Claire: Nein, die Sache mit dem Kopfschuss! (zückt ihre Pistole und schießt)

Zombie: Ich wusste doch, dass das Konzept fehlerhaft ist! (fällt um)

Claire: Puh, das war knapp.

SFX: Klopf! Klopf!

Claire: Hä? Was denn jetzt schon wieder?

SFX: Klopf! Klopf! Klopf! Klopf!

Erzähler: Misstrauisch umklammerte Claire ihre Pistole und folgte dem Klopfgeräusch. Sie ging ein paar Stiegen hinauf und fand tatsächlich sofort die richtige Türe. Und das, obwohl es immerhin ganze zwei Türen gab und bei einer lediglich der Türknopf fehlte. Wow. Go Claire! Ahem… jedenfalls landete sie so…

**(((…im Laborvorraum)))**

SFX: KLOPF! KLOPF!

Claire: Ist hier jemand?

SFX: KLOPF! KLOPF! KLOPF!

Claire: (entdeckt eine Glaswand) Aha!

Wissenschaftler: (klopft verzweifelt an die Glaswand)

Claire: Guten Tag! Ein nettes Labor haben Sie hier. Kann ich behilflich sein?

Wissenschaftler: (formt mit den Lippen das Wort AUFMACHEN)

Claire: Ähm, was?

Wissenschaftler: (sieht hinter sich, klopft panisch gegen das Glas und deutet hektisch zur Türe)

Claire: (schaut auf den Schreibtisch) Ach so, die Mappe!

Wissenschaftler: (winkt ab und klopft weiter gegen das Glas)

Claire: Moment, ich hol sie!

Erzähler: So nahm unsere clevere Claire die Mappe am Schreibtisch, schlug sie auf und las sie durch, während man im Hintergrund deutlich die Zerfleischung eines armen Wissenschaftlers beobachten konnte…

MEMO

Hey, Joe!

Wollte dich nur mal daran erinnert, dass wir die Sicherheitskombination für die Labortüre geändert haben. Jaja, keine Panik. Ich weiß, dass du dir keine Zahlen mehr merken kannst, seit du auf Entzug bist. Aber ich habe dir die Kombination auf das Bild im Labor geschrieben, sodass jeder sie lesen kann, der dieses Memo findet, das du sicher auf irgendeinem Schreibtisch liegenlassen wirst. Na ja, aber es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es hier bei Umrella Dinge, die nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen dürfen. Außerdem bin ich mir sowieso sicher, dass wir diese Kombi nie benötigen werden. Ich meine, hier wird doch ohnehin nie etwas passieren, das auch nur in irgendeiner Form lebensbedrohlich sein könnte. Ladadi,

dein anonymer Freund

Claire: (dreht sich um) Bitte, hier haben Sie die- (kann den Wissenschaftler nicht mehr sehen) Mappe? (geht zum Glasfenster und versucht, etwas zu erkennen) Hey, Sie können doch nicht einfach so weggehen! Überhaupt, was ist… (kann durch das blutverschmierte Fenster quasi nichts erkennen) Okay, lassen Sie es eben! Ich vertrödle meine Zeit ja gerne für nichts und wieder nichts. Arrogantes Forscherpack…

Computerstimme: Biohazardous contamination, level 3. The area will be shut down, please leave immediately.

Claire: Nein, nicht DAS wieder! STEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEE! (rennt die Stiegen runter)

Rollladen: (schließt sich hinter ihr)

Claire: (dreht sich flüchtig um, rennt aber schließlich doch weiter nach draußen)

**(((draußen)))**

Claire: Steve, was heißt „biohatzo- STEVE!

Erzähler: Zu Claires großer Überraschung fand sie Steve weder in kleinen, blutigen Stücken noch allgemein verschwunden oder entstellt, sondern vielmehr in perfektem Zustand, obgleich in sonderbarer Position.

Steve: (hockt lachend auf dem Bauch des Riesenwurmes)

Claire: STEVE!

Steve: Ja?

Claire: Was… wie …. ähm… HÄ?

Steve: (wirft ihr ein Buch zu)

Claire: (fängt es und liest den Titel) Wie domestiziere ich eine riesige Wurmmutation – in fünf einfachen Schritten.

Steve: Wer ist Steves Lieblingswürmchen? Ja, wer ist Steves Lieblingswürmchen?

Wurm: (hechelt fröhlich)

Steve: (tätschelt den Wurm und springt dann von ihm ab) Braver Junge! (nimmt eine Crêpe aus Claires Rucksack und verfüttert sie an den Wurm) Ein Jammer, dass das Kerlchen nicht fliegen oder schwimmen kann. Dann wären unsere Probleme gelöst…

Claire: Apropos Probleme: Ich habe ein Problem mit dieser Insel und w i l l e n d l i c h h i e r w e g!

Steve: ((Was glaubst du, was ich möchte? Jede Sekunde, die ich hier mit dir verbringe, schiebt mich ein Stückchen weiter in den sicheren Tod! Du bist ein wandelnder Gefahrenmagnet und überhaupt…)) Mh, ja so geht es mir auch. Also gut… lass mich nachdenken…

Claire: (wirft dem Wurm eine Crêpe zu)

Steve: ((Hmmm… sie zu beseitigen wäre unfair, aber ich könnte sie wenigstens irgendwo einsperren, wo ich vor ihr sicher bin, bis ich für uns beide eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gefunden habe. Ja, das ist gut.)) Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich an einen Ort bringe, wo du sicher bist, bis ich für uns beide eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gefunden habe?

Claire: So einen Ort gibt es hier?

Steve: Natürlich! In der Trainingsanlage gibt es ein Bad mit Sauna, da sind garantiert keine Zombies.

Claire: Keine Zombies und…?

Steve: seufz Keine Zombies, keine Zombiehunde und auch sonst nichts, was dich fressen würde.

Claire: (erleichtert) Schön, dann nichts wie hin!

**(((Bad mit Sauna, kurz darauf)))**

.Nachdem Steve seinen Schoßwurm zurück in die Erde geschickt hatte, führte er Claire an den Ort, an dem er sie eigentlich abladen wollte, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Doch auch er hatte sich geirrt, was die Anwesenheit von diversen Gefahren an diversen Orten betraf…

Steve: (öffnet die Türe und lässt Claire eintreten) Und du siehst, dieser Raum ist absolut- (erstarrt) leer?

Claire: (rennt von blankem Terror gepackt aus dem Bad) AAARRRGHH! MEINE AUGEN! MEINE AUGEN!

Alfred: (schnappt sich kreischend ein Handtuch) AIIEEE! MEINE PRIVATSPHÄRE! MEINE PRIVATSPHÄRE!

Steve: seufz Meine Güte… (latscht entgeistert davon)

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tihi … hi … hi! Einen virtuellen Keks für den besten Namensvorschlag für den Schoßwurm!


	4. Endlich Alkohol!

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**  
_Kapitel 4: Endlich Alkohol!_

**(((inzwischen, in einer Pariser Hotellobby)))**

Chris: (strickt gelangweilt einen Schal)

Portier: Redfield? Chris Redfield?

Chris: (springt auf und bedroht ihn mit einer Stricknadel) Wer will das wissen?

Portier: Wahrscheinlich die Person, die Ihnen diese Karte geschickt hat. (reicht ihm eine Postkarte)

Chris: Oh… danke.

Portier: Und Sir?

Chris: Ja?

Portier: Sie haben seit drei Wochen kein Zimmer und kein Geld mehr, ALSO VERSCHWINDEN SIE ENDLICH AUS UNSERER LOBBY!

Erzähler: Von dem freundlichen Portier darauf hingewiesen, nahm Chris eilig sein Strickzeug und verließ das Hotel, um sich auf einer nahe gelegenen Parkbank niederzulassen und seine Post zu begutachten. Diese bestand aus einer simplen Grußkarte, auf deren Vorderseite eine blonde Frau mit einem Scharfschützengewehr abgebildet war, die scheinbar gerade einen Mann in Gefangenenkleidung mit einem glühenden Eisen brandmarkte. Das Eisen hatte die Form des Schriftzuges „Welcome to Rockfort Island"

Chris: Rockfort Island? Komisch, keine meiner zahlreichen Geliebten habe ich auf einer Insel mit diesem Namen zurückgelassen. Hmmm… (liest die Karte)

GRUSSKARTE

Lieber Chris,

Vielleicht wunderst du dich, warum ich von meiner Suche nach deinen Crêpes nicht mehr zurückgekommen bin, obwohl das jetzt sicher schon gut ein Monat her ist. Na ja, ich bin inzwischen leider irgendwie von Umbrella gefangen genommen worden und sitze jetzt auf einer abgelegenen Insel fest. Es regnet zwar ziemlich oft hier, aber sonst ist das Wetter okay. Essen gibt es keines, insofern könnte ich mich auch nicht darüber beschweren. Mit den anderen Leuten hier komme ich nicht wirklich klar. Die meisten von ihnen sind tot und wollen mich fressen. Ich hab aber auch schon Freunde gefunden. Einer von ihnen ist eine riesige Wurmmutation. Ich habe ihn Krisu genannt, weil er genau wie du ganz verrückt nach Crêpes ist. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn mitnehmen kann, wenn ich von hier fliehe. Er würde dir ganz sicher auch gefallen und ein super Haustier abgeben!

Na ja, hoffentlich hast du auch ohne mich viel Spaß in Paris. Ich vermisse dich!

Hab dich lieb,

Claire

PS.: HOL MICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL VON DIESER IRRENINSEL RUNTER!

**(((zurück auf unser aller Lieblingsirreninsel)))**

Claire: (hockt an einem Zaun, hält sich den Kopf und wippt vor und zurück) Stimme … mach, dass die Stimme weggeht … mach, dass sie weggeht … sie soll weggehen… sie muss-

Steve: Claire!

Claire: (springt auf und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht) FASS MICH NICHT AN! KOMM MIR NICHT ZU NAHE! HALT DIE KLAPPE! LASS MICH IN RUHE! VERSCHWINDE! FAHR ZUR HÖLLE! MACH-

Steve: (packt sie bei den Schultern und drückt sie gegen den Zaun) CLAIRE!

Claire: (zittert, hyperventiliert und murmelt unverständliche Dinge)

Steve: Was ist denn überhaupt-

Musik: (beginnt zu spielen)

Claire: (reißt sich los und fängt an zu singen)

In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came!

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name!

And do I dream again?

For now I find…

The phantom of the opera is there,

Inside my mind!

Alfred: (steht plötzlich auf der Anhöhe, bewaffnet mit seinem Gewehr, einem Handtuch und einer lila Maske, die die Hälfte seines Gesichtes verdeckt)

Sing once again with me

Our strange duet.

My power over you

Grows stronger yet!

And though you turn from me

to glance behind

The phantom of the opera is there…

Inside your mind!

Steve: (stellt sich beschützend vor Claire)

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear!

Claire: (geht an ihm vorbei)

I am the mask you wear!

Alfred:

It's me they hear!

Claire und Alfred:

My/Your spirit and my/your voice

In one combined.

The phantom of the opera is there…

inside my/your mind!

Alfred:

In all your fantasies you always knew

That man and mystery…

Claire:

Were both in you!

Alfred:

And in this labyrinth,

Where night is blind

The Phantom of the opera is here…

Claire: (theatralisch zur Seite kippend)

Inside my mind!

Alfred: (manisch lachend)

Sing, my Angel of Music! SIN-

Steve: (wirft einen Stein nach Alfred, er trifft und seine Maske fällt ab)

Musik: (verstummt)

Alfred: AUA! DAS WERDE ICH DIR HEIMZAHLEN, DU MIESER-

Steve: (hebt noch einen Stein auf und macht einen Schritt die Stiegen hinauf)

Alfred: AH! (rennt weg)

Steve: Schnell, Claire! IHM NACH!

Erzähler: Heroisch stürzte sich Steve die Stiegen hinauf, dem verrü- will sagen exzentrischen Hausherren hinterher.

**(((Raumgabelung mit Getränkeautomaten)))**

.Schnell erreichte Steve das Ende des Ganges, wo sich nun zwei Türen zur Weiterreise anboten. Mit dem Vorschlag einer getrennten Suche drehte sich Steve zu Claire um, doch diese schien tatsächlich noch langsamer als befürchtet…

Steve: (dreht sich zu Claire um) Na los, beeil dich!

Claire: (rennt den Gang entlang) Ich bin sofort-

Rollladen: (schließt sich und trennt die beiden)

Steve: NEIN!

Claire: Steve! (klopft gegen den Rollladen)

Steve: Mist! (überlegt) Andererseits…

Alfreds Stimme: Mwehehehehehehehehehehe!

Steve: Was? (sieht sich erschrocken um, entdeckt dann einen Lautsprecher über einem der Getränkeautomaten)

Alfreds Stimme: Welcome, Claire.

Steve: Was zum? Ich bin nicht Claire!

Alfreds Stimme: Mja, das behaupten sie alle. Mwehehe!

Steve: ARGH!

Alfreds Stimme: Hinter einer dieser Türen habe ich einen besonderen Spielplatz vorbereitet… nur für dich. Ich hoffe, du wirst deine Zeit dort… genießen. Mwehehehehehe! Mwhehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Steve: (klopft gegen den Rollladen) CLAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEE!

**(((selber Ort, spätere Zeit)))**

.Noch immer leicht traumatisiert von ihrem Gesangsauftritt mit Alfred war Claire sofort nach der Trennung von Steve geflohen, um einen anderen Weg zu ihm zu finden. Das war ihr auch tatsächlich gelungen und sogar Alfreds Mittwochstüre hatte sie von der anderen Seite aus öffnen können, doch als sie schließlich wieder in dem vom Rollladen verschlossenen Raum ankam, war dort von Steve keine Spur. Da die Umgebung allerdings aus drei Türen bestand, wobei Claire gerade durch eine von ihnen gekommen war und eine andere fest verschlossen war, wusste unsere gewiefte Protagonistin natürlich sofort, was sie zu tun hatte.

Claire: (kauft sich beim Getränkeautomaten Kirschsaft und setzt sich auf eine Holzkiste)

Erzähler: Na schön, na schön. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie zu tun hatte. Und wahrscheinlich wäre sie bis in ihren Hungertod auf dieser Kiste sitzen geblieben und hätte Kirschsaft getrunken, wenn Steve nicht nach einer Weile aus der DRITTEN TÜRE, DIE NICHT VERSCHLOSSEN WAR gekommen wäre, zusammen mit ein paar… Begleitern.

Steve und einige Zombies: (bilden eine Sambaschlange) Tätätätä tätä! Tätätätä HUI! Tätätätä tätä! Tätätätä HUI!

Claire: Steve?

Steve: #lall# GLÄHR!

Claire: Und nochmal: STEVE?

Steve: S' froit misch, disch su sehn!

Claire: …bist du betrunken?

Steve: Dange, Leude. Ihr könnt jehn!

Zombies: (führen ihre Sambaschlange zurück durch die Türe) Tätätätä tätä! Tätätätä HUI!

Steve: Du haddest Reschd, hier gibthes eine Bar!

Erzähler: Armer, armer Steve. Mochte er auch noch so belesen sein, so hatte ihn nichts vor diesem Schicksal retten können, war er doch noch zu jugendlich, Claire und Alfred einfach zu nervtötend und die Drinks auf Rockfort Island viel zu billig. Und wie auch immer man es ausdrücken mochte, so stellte sich Claires Beobachtung dieses Mal als richtig heraus und Steve hatte ganz schön einen in der Krone.

Claire: (stützt den verdächtig schief stehenden Steve) Na komm, wir gehen mal besser an die frische Luft.

Steve: (noch immer lallend, von nun an aber simultan gedolmetscht) Ich nehme keine Befehle mehr von Ihnen entgegen, Doktor. Ich bin jetzt geheilt!

Claire: Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Hopp, durch diese Tür da.

Steve: Oh nein, Sie machen doch alle gemeinsame Sache! Ich werde mich nicht ins Verderben führen lassen?

Claire: Verderben? Ach wo, ich bin doch gerade da durch und es ist vollkommen sicher!

Steve: #murmel# Alles Spießer…

Claire: Ja, ja. Genau so ist es. (schleppt Steve durch die Türe)

**(((Alfreds besonderer Spielplatz)))**

.Vollkommen sicher? Oh, natürlich. Und ich bin Napoleon…

Claire: Vorsicht, da kommt eine Stiege.

Alfreds Stimme: Au contraire, Miss Redfield. Ihr Gegner wird weitaus übler als ein paar Stufen!

Claire: (schreit auf und lässt Steve beinahe fallen)

Steve: (hält sich beleidigt die Ohren zu) Nicht schon wieder die scheußlichen Elfen! Claire, mach sie weg, ich hab Kopfweh!

Alfreds Stimme: Ich sehe, dir hat sich ein Ritter in blauer Rüstung angeschlossen. Und wie sagt man so schön in Lappland? Doppelt stirbt besser! Mweehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Erzähler: Und wieder hallte Alfreds grausames Lachen der Verdammnis durch die Köpfe der geplagten Helden. Es folgte ein Moment der wunderbaren Stille und Claire hätte sich gewünscht, dass die Geräusche an diesem Punkt zu ihrem Ende gelangt wären, doch das Klicken einer nun verschlossenen Türe, das quietschende Öffnen einer weiteren und ein sehr beunruhigender, animalischer Laut deuteten an, dass es keineswegs so war.

Claire: Steve, lass uns schnell hier verschwinden!

Steve: Ihr Versicherungsheinis habt mir gar nichts vorzuschreiben! ICH BIN AUCH NUR EIN MENSCHLICHES WESEN!

SFX: RRRRRRRRRRRHH!

Steve: Hö? Was war das?

Claire: Jedenfalls kein menschliches Wesen…

Bandersnatch: (schwingt sich um die Ecke und bäumt sich vor Claire und Steve auf) RRRRHHH!

Claire: STEVE, LAUF! (rennt die Stiegen hinunter zu einer anderen Türe, diese ist jedoch verschlossen) Verdammt, wir sind gefa- STEVE!

Steve: (hat sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt und schielt den Bandersnatch unbeeindruckt an)

Bandersnatch: RRRRRRHHHHH!

Steve: (geht auf ihn zu und bohrt ihm seinen Finger in den Brustkorb) Wissen Sie was, ich glaube Sie sind überhaupt nicht von der Feuerwehr! Wahrscheinlich tragen Sie diesen Fummel nur, um hier billig-

Bandersnatch: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH! (schwingt aus und befördert Steve durch die nächste Wand)

Claire: Gut gemacht Steve, ich bin gleich bei dir! (hüpft durch das entstandene Loch)

Steve: (liegt in einem größtenteils zerstörten Kistenstapel) Schmerzen… überall Schmerzen!

Claire: Ach was, du übertreibst. (hilft ihm auf die Beine)

Steve: Bitte töte mich…

Claire: Doch nicht jetzt, mein Fluchtwege schaffender Held! (klopft ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken)

Steve: Aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!

Claire: Pff, Weichling.

Bandersnatch: RRRRRRRHHH! (schnappt mit seiner Hand nach den beiden, kommt aber nicht durch die zu kleine Öffnung)

Claire: Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt aber doch schnell weiter, bevor-

Bandersnatch Nummer 2: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH! (springt von der Decke und packt Claire am Kopf)

Claire: AIIEEE! STEEEEEEEEEEVVVEEEE!

Steve: Wir haben geschlossen… wenden Sie sich an einen anderen Schalter (fällt zurück in seinen Kistenstapel)

Claire: STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEE!

SFX: KLIRR!

Bandersnatch: RRHH?

Claire: Hä?

Beide: (sehen verwirrt nach oben)

Alfredo: (springt mit Pizza bewaffnet durch ein Glasfenster) ICH WERDE DICH RETTEN, JOSEPHINE!

Claire: Hä?

Bandersnatch: RRHH?

Alfredo: KAMIKAZEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (knallt dem Bandersnatch eine Pizza ins Gesicht)

Bandersnatch: RRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH! (lässt Claire fallen)

Claire: (fällt auf den Boden) Uff!

Alfredo: (landet geschickt daneben) HAHA!

Bandersnatch: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (schwingt mit seinem Arm einige Male nach Alfredo)

Alfredo: (weicht ihnen aus, Matrix-Style, yo!) Haha! Damit kommst du nicht weit, denn ich bin Alfredo, Pizzalieferant extraordinaire! Und nun… NIMM DIES!

Erzähler: Wendig wie ein geöltes Wiesel zückte Alfredo eine Pizza mit extra Sardellen und schleuderte sie seinem einarmigen Gegner entgegen. Diesem blieb nicht der Hauch einer Chance, lediglich der Hauch einer Sardelle, als diese samt ihrer Pizza seinen Kopf säuberlich absäbelte.

Alfredo: (geht in heroische Pose) Tadaaaaa!

Claire: (verwirrt… na was auch sonst?) Warum… warum haben Sie das getan?

Alfredo: Für Ruhm, Ehre, Trinkgeld und… mehr Sendezeit! (grinst in eine imaginäre Kamera) Auf auf und davooooon! (hüpft auf einen Pizzakarton und fliegt aus dem Fenster)

Claire: ….?

Erzähler: Zu unserer Freude, jedoch zu Claires Leid, war auch Steve inzwischen wieder aus seiner… Mittagspause zurück.

Steve: (reibt sich den Kopf) Muss … Kater … kompensieren … brauche Anwendung von … roher Gewalt! (zückt zwei goldene Luger) BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STERBT, IHR MISTVIECHER! (rennt durch die nächste Türe)

SFX: PENG! EXPLODIER! SCHREI! LACH!

Claire: (blinzelt leicht ratlos, seufzt, zuckt mit den Schultern und folgt dann Steve)

**(((bridge over troubled water)))**

.Ein paar Räume und zahlreiche Leichen später schien es, als hätten sowohl Steves Alkoholpegel als auch sein Geisteszustand einen Punkt erreicht, an dem man ihn wieder mit kleinen Kindern in einem Raum gelassen hätte.

Claire: (kommt keuchend angerannt) Steve! #japs# Warte!

Steve: (übergibt sich über das Brückengeländer)

Claire: Steve, alles in Ordnung? Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?

Steve: Drei?

Claire: (starrt angespannt auf ihre erhobenen drei Finger) …wenn du das sagst. Und nun?

Steve: Wir MÜSSEN endlich von dieser Insel runter! Noch länger und ich benehme mich bald immer so wie- (hält sich den Mund zu)

Claire: Oh ja, dieser furchtbare Alfred!

Steve: (grinst nervös) ALFRED! Genau… ja, den habe ich gemeint.

Claire: (sieht ihn fragend an)

Steve: Sieh mal, ein Fahrstuhl! (steigt ein)

**(((viele Umwege, mehrere Zombies und einen Fall durch morsches Holz später, in einer Art Garage)))**

Claire: (liegt am Boden) Steve, hilf mir mal! Ich hänge hier irgendwie fest! (zieht an ihrer Hose, die dort irgendwie festhängt)

Steve: Warte, ich suche noch schnell den Raum nach Zombies ab! (tut selbiges)

Claire: Apropos, nette Waffen hast du da. (zieht weiter an ihrer Hose)

Steve: Danke, die hab ich aus der Villa des Irren gestohlen. Sie waren dort-

Claire: In der Waffenkammer, ich weiß. Ich glaube, sie sind so eine Art Schlüssel für die Türe im oberen Stockwerk. Die, hinter der sich zweifelsfrei etwas sehr Wichtiges verbirgt.

Steve: (stockt, dreht sich zu Claire um) Was?

Claire: Also in diesem Anwesen-

Steve: Du findest eine Türe, du siehst wie ich den Schlüssel dazu finde und du HÄLTST ES NICHT FÜR WICHTIG MIR DAS ZU SAGEN, SO LANGE WIR NOCH DORT SIND?

Claire: Na ja, ich… ähm… wollte dich nicht nerven?

Steve: Nicht nerven? NICHT NERVEN? DANN WERDE ICH DIR MAL ERZÄHLEN, WIE-

Zombie: (springt hinter einer Säule hervor) Ööööööööööööööööhhhhhhhhh!

Steve: Oh nein…

Claire: Steve, erschieß ihn!

Steve: Das… das kann nicht…

Zombie: (dreht sich zu Claire und schlurft auf sie zu) Ööööööhhhh!

Claire: Worauf wartest du?

Zombie: Öööööööööööööööööööhhhhhh!

Claire: Nein Steve, bitte! Es tut mir Leid! Ich dachte doch nur-

Steve: Claire, ich k a n n ihn nicht erschießen.

Claire: STEVE! Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber-

Steve: Claire, das ist mein Vater!

Claire: Das ist dein Vater?

Zombievater: Öööööööööhhhh!

Claire: STEVE! (zieht panisch an ihrer Hose) Ich weiß, das ist hart für dich! Aber er ist tot, kein Mensch mehr! Und ich dachte, ich wäre deine Freundin!

Zombievater: (dreht sich zu Steve um) Das ist deine Freundin?

Steve: Na ja, also… ach so, nein! Nur im freundschaftlichen-

Zombievater: Öööööööööööööhhhhhhhhh! (hält sich die Brust und fällt um)

Steve: Sinne? …Vater?

Zombievater: Wie gut, dass das …. deine Mutter … nicht mehr … erleben … MUSS! (stirbt)

Steve: Nein … (lässt seine Luger fallen) … nein, das kann nicht … (kniet sich vor die Leiche) VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!

SFX: RATSCH!

Claire: (hat sich endlich losgerissen) Tja, ähm… ich lasse dich dann mal besser alleine! (schnappt sich die Luger und rennt zur Türe hinaus)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh ja, immer schön abhauen, wenn es theatralisch ist. Liest das hier eigentlich jemand? Jaja, ich bin viel zu reviewfixiert geworden, ich weiß… #seufz#


	5. Liebeswahn minus Liebe ergibt Pizza

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**  
_Kapitel 5: Liebeswahn minus Liebe ergibt Pizza _

**(((Vorplatz des Vorplatz des Trainingslagers)))**

Claire: (rennt den Weg zur Ashford Residenz entlang) Luger nehmen … Luger benützen … wichtiges Zeug entdecken … wichtiges Zeug zu Steve bringen … alles wieder gutmachen … ganz einfach! Luger nehmen … Luger be-

2 Bandersnatche: (angeln sich am Geländer hoch und versperren Claire von beiden Seiten den Weg) RRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!

Claire: LUGER BENÜTZEN! (schießt einmal auf beide Monster, dann gehen ihr die Patronen aus)

Bandersnatche: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Claire: #schluck#

Alfredo: (steht auf der Mauer) Ausgezeichnet, du hast sie wütend gemacht! So werden sie bestimmt viel leichter zu erledigen sein! HA!

Claire: Sie schon wieder!

Alfredo: Ja, diesmal sogar ganz ohne Pizza. Nein, warte… eine hab ich noch! (knallt Claire eine Pizza ins Gesicht) Muahahahahahahaha!

Claire: ARGH! Wenn ich Sie in die Finger kriege, dann-

Bandersnatche: RRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alfredo: Oh ja, deine Rache würde sicher furchtbar werden, könntest du das hier überleben. Sieht aber nicht danach aus, hm? (jongliert mit ein paar Knoblauchbrötchen)

Claire: Na warte!

Erzähler: Zähneknirschend hob Claire einen Stein auf und warf ihn nach Alfredo. Dieser verlor dadurch seine Balance und fiel von der Mauer, von der Lauer direkt auf die Wanze. Ähm, will sagen – direkt zwischen die zwei Monster, zu Claire.

Claire: HA! Na, was sagen Sie jetzt?

Alfredo: (fällt winselnd auf die Knie) Meister! Oh Meister, holt mich hier raus!

Alfreds Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher: Alfred Ashford hat zur Zeit Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um Ihre Probleme zu kümmern. Hinterlassen Sie Ihr zweifelsohne pathetisches Anliegen nach dem Piepton. Mweehehehehehehehehehehe! Ähm… piep!

Claire: Wow. Ich fühle mich gleich viel geretteter. Ein Glück, dass- (wird von einem Bandersnatch am Kopf gepackt) AIIIEE! Nicht schon wieder! Runterlassen! HILFE!

Alfredo: Wunderbar, weiter so! Tötet sie! Töte sie! Tötet- (wird vom anderen Snatch gepackt) MICH NICHT!

Bandersnatche: RRRRRRHHHH!

Claire: Unternehmen Sie was!

Alfredo: Sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich in der Lage, etwas zu unternehmen?

Claire: Benützen Sie Ihren Kopf!

Alfredo: Der ist gerade anderweitig beschäftigt! (schreit, als der Bandersnatch seinen Schädel zu zerquetschen droht) Was sollen all mein Charme und Esprit schon ausrichten gegen einen riesigen AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Claire: Sagten Sie Arm?

Alfredo: Ich sagte Idee!

Claire: Hä?

Alfredo: NA LOS, TÖTET UNS ENDLICH!

Claire: #murmel# Wenn das eine Idee sein soll, dann kann ich auch öfters welche davon anbringen…

Alfredo: WORAUF WARTET IHR DENN? Ihr tut das doch nur, um euer eigenes Versagen zu kompensieren!

Bandersnatche: RRRHH?

Alfredo: Ja, ganz richtig! Denn egal, wie viele Kreaturen ihr töten könnt oder wie überlegen ihr uns in eurer Stärke seid, so werden wir immer etwas haben, das das Leben unserer Spezies meilenweit über eures stellt! HA!

Bandersnatche: (sehen sich verwirrt an, lassen dann ihre Opfer fallen)

Claire: Auuu… (taumelt zu Boden, hält sich den Kopf)

Alfredo: (landet natürlich viel graziöser) Ja, jetzt seid ihr neugierig geworden, wie?

Bandersnatche: Rrrrrrh?

Alfredo: Im Gegensatz zu euch können wir nämlich… KUCHEN BACKEN!

Bandersnatche: RRHH?

Alfredo: (hilft Claire auf) Eine Demonstration, wenn Sie gestatten. (stellt sich Claire gegenüber)

Beide: (spielen dieses Spiel… ihr wisst schon, dieses Kinderspiel, bei dem man im Takt in die Hände klatscht und dabei singt) Beim Bäcker hat's gebrannt, brannt, brannt, da bin ich schnell gerannt, rannt, rannt, da kam ein Polizist, zist, zist, der schrieb mich auf die List, List, List. Die List fiel in den Dreck, Dreck, Dreck, da war mein Name weg, weg, weg!

Bandersnatche: RRHH?

Alfredo: Ja, so weit müsst ihr erst mal kommen!

Erzähler: Tatsächlich waren die Monster von diesem Spiel sehr beeindruckt und machten sich gleich daran, es selbst zu versuchen. Doch wie sich jeder, der bereits einmal Zeuge oder Mitspieler dieses Reigens war, denken kann, ist es doch eine nicht zu unterschätzende Herausforderung, die ganze Sache mit nur einem Arm zu praktizieren. Für die zwei Monster war es jedenfalls herausfordernd genug, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen von ihren zwei Opfern abzubringen, die daraufhin eiligst in separate Richtungen flohen…

**(((Anwesen der Ashfords, Alfreds Büro)))**

.Langes Umherirren, kurzer Sinn: Nach einiger Zeit gelangte Claire in den Raum, der ihr zuvor ohne die Luger versperrt gewesen war.

Claire: Oooh, private Unterlagen! (stürzt sich auf den Schreibtisch und wühlt in den Dokumenten herum) Rechnung, Rechnung, psychiatrisches Gutachten, Rechnung, Ratgeber „Die multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung und ich", Zeitschriften, Rechnung, Bestätigung für Auftragsmord an Psychiater, mehr Rechnungen, wichtiger Zettel mit nützlichen Information, Rechnung, Telefonbuch, wieder mal eine Rechnung… ach, ich geb's auf. Hey, ein Computer! (setzt sich davor) Moorhuhn… hier muss doch irgendwo Moorhuhn sein!

Computer: Bitte geben Sie das Passwort ein. Es lautet 1971. Ich weiß, was mit anderen Geräten passiert ist, die Sie überfordert haben. Also drücken Sie einfach nacheinander die Tasten 1, 9, 7, 1 und Enter. Na los, Sie schaffen das!

Claire: Öhm… Moorhuhn?

Computer: #seufz# Vergessen Sie's. Willkommen im System. Möchten Sie einen beängstigenden Filmausschnitt sehen?

Claire: Mooooooor…huhn?

Computer: Ich denke, das bedeutet in Ihrer Sprache ja. (fährt einen beängstigenden Filmausschnitt ab)

BEÄNGSTIGENDER FILMAUSSCHNITT

Klein-Alexia: (sitzt auf der Reling eines Bootes und angelt)

Klein-Alfred: (taucht keuchend aus dem Wasser auf, scheinbar hängt er an der Angel) Alexia, darf ich jetzt rauskommen? Ich bin müde und mir ist kalt!

Klein-Alexia: Haben wir etwa schon einen Hai gefangen?

Klein-Alfred: Nein, aber-

Klein-Alexia: DANN RUNTER MIT DIR, SO DICHT AN DER OBERFLÄCHE BEIßEN DIE DOCH NIE!

Klein-Alfred: #seufz# Ja, Alexia… (taucht unter)

Claire. Hmm… Moorhuhn hatte ich anders in Erinnerung…

Computer: Na schön, Themenwechsel: Ein Windows Update ist jetzt verfügbar. Möchten Sie es downloaden?

Claire: Update, hm? Werde ich damit besser Moorhuhn spielen können?

Computer: Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es Ihnen aufgefallen ist, aber auf diesem System existiert kein Moorhuhn. Nicht jetzt, nicht früher und auch nicht in der Zukunft. KEIN MOORHUHN! HABEN SIE DAS VERSTANDEN?

Claire: Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal kräftig schütteln…

Computer: Das ertrage ich nicht mehr! (springt aus dem Fenster)

Claire: Ooooch, abgestürzt! Hmmm…

Geheimtüre: (öffnet sich)

Claire: Na wer sagt's denn! Wo ein Windows verschwindet, tut sich eine neue Türe auf. Tihi! (rennt durch die Türe)

**(((vor dem Privatanwesen der Ashfords)))**

.Reden wir nicht davon, dass Claire sich in dem vollkommen geradlinigen Gang beinahe verirrt hätte. Reden wir nicht davon, dass Claire von einem schaurigen Lachen begrüßt wurde, und sofort zurückgelaufen wäre, hätte sie nicht die Orientierung verloren. Reden wir nicht davon, dass Claire erneut zwei Monstern begegnete und diese souverän außer Gefecht setzte. Reden wir nicht- halt, WAS?

Claire: NIMM DIES! (springt in die Höhe und tritt einem Bandersnatch ins Gesicht) UND DU DAS! (holt ihre Pistole, die sie tatsächlich noch hat, heraus und schießt einem zweiten Snatch ins Auge) UND IHR JENES! (springt abermals hoch, dreht sich und setzt beide Viecher mit Tritten außer Gefecht) HAHA! Sieg! Sieg für Claire!

Publikum?

Claire: Oh, wie ich diesen Ort HASSE! Und jeder, der mich jetzt noch davon abhält ihn zu verlassen, wird eines grausamen Todes sterben! HIIIIYAH! (rennt durch die Türe)

Erzähler: Fragt nicht mich, woher diese Wendung kam. Fragt nicht mich, warum es im Stiegenhaus des Anwesens die Fledermäuse waren, die gebissen wurden und nicht umgekehrt. Aber nehmt es einfach als weibische Laune hin und freut euch, dass es Claire weitaus schneller als gewöhnlich an ihr Ziel brachte, nämlich…

**(((…in den höchst privaten Privatkorridor der Ashfords)))**

Claire: (sieht sich um) Wow, so viele Bücher! Das würde Steve gefallen. Ob ich ihm welche mitbringen sollte, damit er mich das nächste Mal nicht von Zombies fressen lässt? Hmmm…

SFX: Murmelmurmelmurmel!

Claire: AH! Stimmen!

Alfreds Stimme: Ich verstehe ja, dass du wütend bist, aber-

Alexias Stimme: Wütend? Aber nein, allerdings würde es mich sehr freuen wenn du mir erklären könntest, warum du nicht im Stande bist, ein idiotisches Gör zur Strecke zu bringen!

Alfreds Stimme: Alexia, es tut mir unendlich Leid! Aber du weißt doch; Das Glück ist mit den Dummen!

Alexias Stimme: So? Nun, vielleicht würde es den Ashfords dann mehr bringen, wenn du anfangen würdest, Lotto zu spielen.

Alfreds Stimme: Alexia!

Alexanders Stimme (wie auch immer die klingen möge): Kinder, streitet ihr schon wieder?

Alfreds Stimme: Ah… nein, Vater.

Alexias Stimme: Nein, Vater. Ich habe Alfred nur gerade… gesagt, wie gut seine Haare heute wieder aussehen.

Alexanders Stimme: Oh ja, das tun sie. Wirklich schöne Haare, Alfred. Mein Lob!

Alfreds Stimme: Ach danke Vater, das wäre doch nicht-

Alexanders Stimme: Eure Majestät, findet Ihr nicht auch, dass Alfreds Haare heute überaus säuberlich gekämmt sind?

Stimme der Königin von England: Well, of course! Und how seidig and frisch sie doch aussehen. Nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Spliss oder Schuppen, das nenne ich wahre Haare!

Alfreds Stimme: Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, ich-

Alexanders Stimme: Monsieur Bonaparte!

Napoleons Stimme: Ah oui! Ich hörte, die Haare des jungen Sir Alfred sehen heute wieder vortrefflich aus.

Alexias Stimme: Und die Schuhe! Denkt nur, wie-

Napoleons Stimme: MON DIEU!

Alexanders Stimme: Monsieur Bonaparte, ist alles in Ordnung?

Napoleons Stimme: Oh, ich dachte, ich würde jemanden am Gang hören.

Claire: #blinzel# Jeiks! (springt schnell hinter einen Bücherstapel)

Die Königin von England: (sieht aus dem Fenster) Mein guter Napoleon, ich kann niemanden entdecken.

Alfreds Stimme: Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Hoheit. Wahrscheinlich war es nur wieder ein Zombie. Dekorativ, aber manchmal schrecklich laut.

Alexanders Stimme: Nun, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir alle die Bar aufsuchen und Alfred einen Drink ausgeben!

SFX: Murmelmurmelmurmelmurmel!

Erzähler: Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die letzte der Stimmen sich entfernt hatte und noch länger dauerte es, bis Claire sich aus ihrem Versteck wagte, doch schließlich nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und betrat…

**(((… Alexias Zimmer)))**

Claire: STIRB!

Erzähler: Mutig und mit erhobener Waffe sprang unsere Heldin in den Raum. Ach, hätte das nur jemand sehen können, er wäre eingeschüchtert gewesen! Leider aber ging dies nicht, das Zimmer war nämlich vollkommen verlassen und leer. Nun ja, mit Ausnahme von ein paar herkömmlichen Textilwaren…

Claire: (sieht sich um) Okay… ein paar Hosen … die Krone der Königin … ihr Kleid … noch ein Kleid … Alfreds Jacke … mein Gott, ich will nicht wissen, was hier passiert ist! Igitt!

Erzähler: Trotz ihrer grauenvollen Annahme nahme … nahm Claire weiter all ihren Mut zusammen und durchsuchte das Zimmer.

Claire: Hey, eine Musikbox! (legt eine Platte auf)

Musikbox: #träller# Two tigers, two tigers! Run fast, run fast! One has no tail, one has no ears. So strange. So strange. So-

Claire: Nein, danke! (schlägt die Musikbox zu) Hier muss doch irgendetwas sein, womit ich was anfangen kann!

Erzähler: Und tatsächlich, als Claire sich umdrehte, fiel ihr Blick bald auf-

Claire: Ein Stapel Cosmopolitan! AUF IHN!

Erzähler: Auf ihn indeed. Wäre Claire bereits ein Zombie und der Zeitschriftenstoß lebende Beute, so hätte die Aktion nicht ähnlicher ablaufen können. Blitzschnell stürzte Claire sich auf ihr Opfer und durchblätterte sämtliche vorhandene Ausgaben in einer Rekordzeit, die jeden Lügen strafte, der womöglich dachte, dass das Mädchen nicht mal vernünftig lesen könne. Andererseits, bei all den Seiten mit sinnlosen Kleidungsfotos…

Claire: Oh, die Ausgabe kenn ich noch nicht! (liest) Das Inselleben für die Frau – verloren und doch sexy.

Cosmopolitan: Na? Hat der dumme Kapitän sich wieder zu lange mit seinem Playboy vergnügt und ist euer Schiff deshalb irgendwo aufgelaufen? Oder meinte dein dämlicher Boyfriend, dass er den Weg mit dem Tretboot schon finden würde? Oder ist dir etwas in der Art passiert, was nun zur Folge hat, dass du auf einer Insel gestrandet bist? Da gilt natürlich als erste Regel, dass wir Ladies immer zusammenhalten müssen!

Claire: Und wenn es keine anderen Ladies gibt?

Cosmopolitan: Aber was, wenn es keine anderen Ladies gibt? Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich hilflos fühlen, dich eventuell sogar dumm anstellen und irgendwann in rasende Wut verfallen, weil du einfach nur nach Hause zu deiner Clique willst. Natürlich ist klar, dass nicht jede Insel ein tropisches Paradies mit einem Pierce Brosnan nur für dich sein kann, aber wir verraten dir, wie du auch aus einem öden Dschungel im Meer einen netten Ort mit einem gewissen Touch von weiblichem Flair machen kannst!

Claire: Wie? Wie? WIE?

Cosmopolitan: Wie? Nun, zuerst: Keep cool! Behalte deine Nerven und auch, wenn du nichts lieber willst als zu verschwinden: denk immer daran, dass du deine weibliche Würde zu bewahren hast! Verhalte dich also in jeder Situation so lady-like wie möglich.

Claire: (atmet tief ein und aus) Cool bleiben… immer cool bleiben…

Cosmopolitan: Schritt 2: Leg die Großstadtdiva ab! Selten hast du auf solchen Inseln das Glück, keinen exotischen Tierarten zu begegnen. Allerdings gilt hier: Meistens haben die Tierchen viel mehr Angst vor dir als du vor ihnen! Also? Mach dir deine Nägel nicht schmutzig, indem du jede Spinne zerquetscht. So lange es dir nichts tut, musst du ihm auch nichts tun. Und wenn die Dinger doch zu lästig werden, dann musst du auf die letzte und wichtigste Regel zurückgreifen: DEINEN BOYFRIEND!

Claire: Meinen Boyfriend?

Cosmopolitan: Nichts wird sich auf einer Insel so nützlich erweisen, wie ein starker Retter in der Not. Natürlich weißt du als Karrierefrau selbst, wie du klar kommst, aber muss er das auch wissen? Leg dich in den Sand und lass deinen Hottie für dich Tarzan spielen, während du die missliche Lage für einen besseren Teint nützt. Und denk immer daran: Liebe übersteht alles – auch eine einsame Insel!

Claire: (wirft das Heft in die Ecke) Ich bin verloren! Wie soll ich auf dieser dummen Insel nur einen sexy Boyfriend herkriegen? Ich meine…

- Claires Vision -

Erzähler: Eine Kirche. Romantisch dekoriert, mit Gästen gefüllt. Claire steht in einem Brautkleid vor dem Traualtar. Neben ihr ein Mann, den man anfangs noch nicht ganz erkennen kann.

Priester: Willst du, Claire Redfield, den hier anwesenden Steve Burnside zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis dass ein Zombie euch beide grausam zerfleischt?

Claire: Ich wi-

Steve: Hey, Pater. Eine tolle Bibel haben Sie da. Dürfte ich die unter Umständen mal ausborgen? Mir geht nämlich langsam der Lesestoff aus…

- Vision Ende -

Claire: (schüttelt den Kopf) Nein, nein das ist es nicht. Und sonst…

- Vision, Take 2 -

Priester: Claire, willst du?

Claire: Ich wi-

Alfredo: (klatscht Claire eine Pizza ins Gesicht) Ich nicht! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (rennt aus der Kirche)

- Ende -

Claire: Großartig. Dann noch lieber gleich…

- Vision, Take 3 -

Priester: Claire, willst du?

Claire: Ich-

Alfred: Moment, warum wird sie zuerst gefragt? Immerhin bin ich Alfred Ashford, Genie und Enkel des Gründers von Umbrella Inc.! Ich sollte vor ihr gefragt werden!

Priester: Tut mir Leid, aber normalerweise hat die Frau-

Alfred: ERWARTEN SIE ETWA, DASS ICH MICH ALS FRAU VERKLEIDE, NUR UM HIER MAL EIN BISSCHEN BEACHTUNG ZU BEKOMMEN?

Priester: Ich meinte doch nur-

Alfred: Nimm dies! (zückt sein Gewehr)

Priester: AH! (rennt weg)

Alfred: RACHE! (jagt den Priester aus der Kirche)

Priester: OH HERR, HAB GNADE!

- Ende -

Claire: #seufz# Oh je, oh je. Da wäre ja ein Zombie noch die beste Wahl!

- Vision, Take 4 -

Priester: Zombie, willst du?

Zombie: (beißt den Priester in den Arm)

Priester: Ich nehme das als Ja. Claire, willst du?

Claire: #seufz# Ja, ich-

Rodrigo: (stürmt durch die Türe) NEIN CLAIRE, TU ES NICHT!

Claire: RODRIGO!

Rodrigo: Moment, woher kennst du meinen Namen?

Claire: (zuckt mit den Schultern) Weibliche Intuition?

Rodrigo: Wie auch immer. Claire, komm mit mir! Ich werde dich von diesem schrecklichen Ort führen und dann machen wir heiße, griechische Liebe!

Claire: …du bist Grieche?

Rodrigo: Nein, aber interessiert dich das wirklich?

Claire: Nicht die Bohne! (springt Rodrigo in die Arme und flieht mit ihm aus der Kirche)

- Ende -

Claire: Hach… #schmelz# Aber… das ist die Lösung! Warte nur, mein Geliebter! Ich eile zu dir! (rennt aus dem Zimmer)

**(((gleich, in Claires ehemaliger Gefängniszelle)))**

.Lasst uns das Leid drastisch abkürzen, ja? Gut. Also: Von der neuen Überlebensstrategie fest überzeugt, machte sich Claire eiligst auf den Weg zu ihrem auserkorenen Don Juan. Sowohl an den zwei Bandersnatchen, die noch immer Backe, Backe Kuchen übten als auch an den Kartenspielerzombies kam sie mühelos vorbei, ohne ihre weibliche Frustration einsetzen zu müssen. Ein Glück, denn diese war inzwischen schon längst verflogen, wie sich auf dem Friedhof herausstellte, als-

Zombie: (springt hinter einem Grabstein hervor) Ööööööhhhh!

Claire: AH! (springt hektisch nach hinten) Nein … nein halt, Claire! Denk an die Zeitschrift … denk daran … sie haben mehr Angst vor dir als du vor ihnen … also gut … (hebt ihre Hände und fletscht die Zähne) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! BLÄÄÄÄÄH! NÄNÄNÄNÄÄÄ!

Zombie: (hebt eine Augenbraue) ((Nein, das ess ich nicht, das kann nicht gesund sein!)) (gräbt sich wieder ein)

Claire: Geschafft! Geschafft! Siiieeeeg! ICH KOMME, MEIN GELIEBTER! (rennt hinunter zu ihrer Zelle und tritt die Türe ein) RODRIGO!

Rodrigo: (wacht auf, zückt seine Waffe und schlägt sich beim Aufspringen das Knie an) WER- AU! AUA! VERDAMMT! AAAAHHH! SCHEEIIIII- du?

Claire: Rodrigo!

Rodrigo: …du kennst meinen Namen?

Claire: Ja, ich hörte ihn in meinen Träumen!

Rodrigo: ((Pfff… wenigstens ist der das Valium nicht ausgegangen)) Was willst du?

Claire: Na ich will von dieser Insel runter!

Rodrigo: Und was machst du dann hier?

Claire: Ach, du Dummerchen! Ich bin natürlich gekommen, um dich zu holen! Dann können wir zusammen fliehen, weil unsere unendliche Liebe alle Gefahren überwinden und uns so in die Freiheit führen wird!

Rodrigo: (sinkt bleich in seinen Stuhl) Ich glaub, mir ist übel!

Claire: Soll ich dir einen Eimer holen, Liebster?

Rodrigo: ((Oh, wunderbar. Ich bin verloren. Warum? Warum ich? Was habe ich nur verbrochen außer für einen skrupellosen Konzern zu arbeiten, für den ein Menschenleben nicht wertvoller ist, als ein Blatt kostengünstiges Druckerpapier?))

Claire: Was ist denn los, mein armer Held? Du siehst so bleich aus!

Rodrigo: Das liegt daran, dass du- … ähm … du … du nicht so viel Verantwortung tragen solltest!

Claire: Was?

Rodrigo: Ich meine: (wirft sich theatralisch vom Stuhl und hält sich den Bauch) Ooooh, ich wurde gebissen! Und ich werde sterben und mich in einen schrecklichen Zombie verwandeln, wenn ich nicht schnell das heilende Serum bekomme, das im streng geheimen Folterkeller von Alfred Ashford aufbewahrt wird! Und wenn du nun meine Geliebte wärst, dann müsstest du mich retten und dieses Serum holen, und das will ich dir einfach nicht zumuten! Du könntest verletzt oder gebissen oder zerfleischt werden, vielleicht auch erschossen, aufgefressen, zermatscht oder erstickt!

Publikum: Oh ja, bitte hör nicht auf!

Rodrigo: Dieses Risiko darfst du einfach nicht eingehen, nur um unsere Liebe und unsere gemeinsame Zukunft zu sichern! Du musst alleine fliehen oder dir einen anderen Mann suchen! Du darfst nicht-

Claire: (im Hinausrennen) HALTE DURCH, DIE MACHT DER LIEBE WIRD DICH RETTEN!

Rodrigo: (tonlos) Oh nein, sie könnte tatsächlich auf eine der genannten Arten sterben. Wie konnte ich sie nur auf diese Idee bringen, das ist ja furchtbar. (steht auf, setzt sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und blättert in der Tageszeitung) Käse bei Merkur um 20 billiger. Wow, das ist schon eine tolle Sache...

**((am Platze vor dem Tore))**

.Am Platze vor dem Tore spielten die drei Zombies von damals noch immer Strippoker. Das Resultat war, dass die Untoten nun teilweise entkleidet, teilweise bereits mit fehlenden Gliedmaßen auf drei Kisten saßen, als Claire zum wiederholten Male an ihnen vorbeieilte…

Zombie 2: Wusste doch, dass sie wiederkommt.

Zombie 1: Na gut, aber dieser ständige Durchmarsch… wir sind hier ja in keinem Supermarkt.

Zombie 3: Könnten wir uns vielleicht wieder auf das Spiel konzentrieren?

Zombie 1: Also ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Ein kleines Gespräch zwischendurch wird doch wohl noch gestattet sein.

Claire: Hey, ihr!

Zombie 3: Wenn sie mitspielen will, kann sie das gleich vergessen!

Zombie 1: Und du wunderst dich noch über unseren schlechten Ruf. Tsk...

Zombie 2: Können wir behilflich sein?

Claire: (zückt ihre Waffe) Okay, Zombies! Ich-

Zombie 2: Nein, halt.

Claire: Was?

Zombie 2: So also schon mal gar nicht. Diese rohe Gewalt mag ja für Sie in Ordnung sein, aber bei uns hat man immer noch Manieren, also weg mit dem Ding oder das Gespräch hat sich erledigt. Zweitens haben wir ja wohl hoffentlich eine gewisse Restwürde. Oder spreche ich Sie vielleicht mit Hey, Lebender! an? Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern. Wir haben Namen, wissen Sie. Ich heiße Alois Werther, aber natürlich können wir es gerne bei einem Du belassen. Und das sind meine Kollegen, Graham zu meiner Linken und der großartige Miguel, wenn Sie Ihren Blick nach rechts wenden.

Graham und Miguel: (murmeln begrüßend)

Claire: Ähm… (steckt zögernd ihre Waffe weg) Claire … Claire Redfield (streckt dem Zombie ihre Hand entgegen)

Alois: Lieber nicht, ich bin da ein wenig empfindlich, sehr anfällig was Infektionen angeht.

Claire: (zieht ihre Hand augenrollend zurück)

Alois: Also, was können wir für Sie tun?

Claire: Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, wo es hier zu Alfred Ashfords streng geheimen Folterkeller geht.

Graham: Streng geheimer Folterkeller? Oh sicher, selbst wenn es so etwas hier geben würde, würden wir also bestimmt alle etwas davon wissen!

Alois: Jetzt reiß dich doch zusammen! Na ja, aber offen gestanden-

Miguel: Also ich bin dort gestorben.

Alois: Miguel! Ich dachte immer, du wärst mit deiner Hand im Toaster stecken geblieben.

Miguel: Ach Gottchen, ihr wisst ja wie das ist. Kaum hat man mal einen Tod, der etwas interessanter ist als ein Autounfall, machen alle immer gleich so einen schrecklichen Wirbel drum. Und ihr wisst ja, dass ich das nicht leiden kann.

Alois: Bescheiden wie immer, unser Miguel!

Graham: Also? Wo soll dieses Ding sein?

Miguel: Oh, immer den gequälten Schreien nach. Und falls das nicht funktioniert werden Sie im Haus hinter der Guillotine fündig. Ganz einfach, können Sie gar nicht verfehlen.

Alois: Reizend, vielleicht sollten wir mal einen Ausflug nach dort machen.

Graham: Vielleicht sollten wir auch einfach nur die Partie fertigspielen.

Alois und Miguel: Gram!

Graham: #augenroll# Sorry…

Claire: Ja … ähm … danke auch!

Miguel: Nichts zu danken, wollen Sie vielleicht-

Claire: (ist bereits durch die nächste Türe)

Miguel: Tja, dann eben nicht. (legt seine Karten in die Mitte) Gewonnen!

Graham: Mist! (reißt sich einen Fuß aus)

**(((kurz darauf, in der Hütte des Anatomen)))**

.Ein Wunder ist geschehen! Claire hat ihr Ziel vollkommen ereignislos erreicht! Olê!

Claire: (durchwühlt sämtliche Schränke) Serum … Serum … das wäre ja um so vieles einfacher, wenn ich eine Ahnung hätte, wonach ich eigentlich suche! (geht hinter die Ecke, zum Schreibtisch des Anatomen) Okay, mal sehen… oh, Notizen!

NOTIZ DES ANATOMEN

Ich kann mich den Stimmen nicht länger verwehren! Sie haben mich in ihrer Gewalt und zwingen mich zu all diesen schrecklichen Dingen. Die Gesellschaft hat mir schon lange den Rücken gekehrt. Nun habe ich nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Ich muss den Stimmen geben, was sie verlangen! Sie lieben das Blut, die Schreie, die Schmerzen! Nur so kann ich mich retten… so, oder indem ich anfange, Parodien zu schreiben.

Doch nein, so weit darf ich gar nicht erst denken! Es gibt noch Hoffnung! Sir Alfred wird mir helfen. Er versteht mich. Er hat den Stimmen alles gegeben, wonach sie verlangten und versicherte mir, dass Elvis meine Arbeit sehr zu schätzen wüsste. Ich bin sehr erleichtert, so einen kompetenten Arbeitgeber gefunden zu haben. Nur für ihn haben die Stimmen sich einen Ort ausgedacht, an dem sie noch mehr Freude am Spielen haben. Der Keller… dort sind sie am lautesten. Doch niemand außer ihnen, mir, Sir Alfred, Elvis und den Leuten von FedEx darf diesen Ort je betreten! NIEMAND! NIE! Ich werde dafür sorgen. Ich werde ihn mit meinem Leben verteidigen. Zusammen mit den Stimmen werde ich es schaffen…

Claire: #schauder# Nein, vielleicht doch nicht das, wonach ich suche. Andererseits… Keller? Na ja, egal. (entdeckt das Model des menschlichen Körpers) Oh, ein Model des menschlichen Körpers! Pieken! Muaha! (piekt dem Model in die fehlende Augöffnung)

Türe: (öffnet sich)

Claire: Ha! Das Glück ist mit mir!

Erzähler: Alexia hatte also Recht. Na wie auch immer, unsere glückliche Claire stieg die Stiegen hinab in den Keller, wo sie allerdings nichts fand, was auch nur irgendwie nach einem heilenden Serum aussah. Vollkommen frustriert stieg sie die Stiegen wieder hinauf, um vielleicht doch noch in irgendeinem Schränkchen irgendein Serumchen zu finden oder wenigstens ein paar Pflaster zu klauen. Als sie jedoch gerade um die Ecke biegen wollte, hörte sie aus dem Hauptteil des Raumes ein Geräusch, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ein Schmatzen, ekelhaft und bizarr, in seiner Art nur aus diversen Tierfilmen bekannt. Angsterfüllt presste Claire sich an die Wand. Nein, sie würde die Türe nicht erreichen, ohne zuvor der Quelle des Geräusches zu begegnen. Schweißgebadet zog sie ihre Waffe, zählte bis drei und sprang dann hinter ihrer Deckung hervor, gefasst auf das Schlimmste oder üblere Dinge. Allerdings…

Claire: (senkt ihre Pistole und starrt sprachlos auf eine Szene unendlichen Grauens)

Alois, Graham, Miguel, Lucy, Lacrima, Steve, Alfredo, Alfred, Wesker und Chris: (sitzen an einem Tisch und stopfen sich mit Pizzas voll)

Claire: WAS ZUM GEFLECKTEN KUCKUCK SOLL DAS HIER WERDEN?

Alle: Mittagspause!

Claire: Aberaberaber- WIE KÖNNT IHR NUR? Das ist unappetitlich! Habt ihr denn noch nie etwas von… Knigge gehört?

Steve: Doch, natürlich! (zückt ein Buch mit dem Titel „Tischmanieren leicht gemacht" und entreißt ihm ein Blatt, um es als Serviette zu verwenden)

Claire: Aber … aber …. Besteck! MANIEREN!

Alfred: Ich brauche keine Manieren, ich habe Geld! Alfredo, mehr Pizza!

Alfredo: (wirft Claire eine Pizza ins Gesicht)

Alfred: Doch nicht für sie, für mich!

Alfredo: Verzeiht, verzeiht mir. (wirft Alfred eine Pizza ins Gesicht)

Alfred: Sehr aufmerksam.

Claire: (wischt sich die Pizzareste aus dem Gesicht) IHR SEID UNERTRÄGLICH!

Chris: Ich habe keine Verantwortung zu tragen, ich komme zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht vor.

Wesker: (hält ihm eine Pistole an den Kopf) Ich denke dein Anspruch auf dieses Stück mit extra Käse und Champignons ist soeben verfallen.

Alois & CO: Schau uns nicht so an, wir benehmen uns nur dem Standard deiner absurden Untotenklischees entsprechend! HA!

Claire: (starrt Lacrima an) Und deine lahme Ausrede?

Lacrima: Ausrede? Ich brauche keine Ausrede, das hier ist Off-Szene! Alles, was Off-Szene stattfindet muss nicht plausibel sein, hat keinen Einfluss auf die Geschichte und wird von den Charakteren während der eigentlichen Handlung vollkommen ignoriert. Oder wie erklärst du dir sonst das hier?

Steve: (wirft Alfred eine Salamipizza ins Gesicht)

Alfred: (springt auf den Tisch) INAKZEPTABEL!

Claire: …normal?

Alfred: (setzt sich) Ich hatte ausdrücklich Schinken bestellt!

Claire: ARGH! Ihr & mich mal zu & aber ()$&& und sowieso & noch mehr §&/& wenn ich /(/ deinen /$$$ hat &/ ge$((, aber ehrlich! (stürmt aus dem Haus)

Alle: YES! (beginnen, ausgelassen zu feiern)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Huff, wieder eines geschafft. So, nun wird es aber mal Zeit für

DIE ÄTS!

(ät) andal: jau, senks för se rehfju! hds4? öhm… oh sieh nur, ein elvis! #wegrenn#

(ät) Siberian: dankeschön! hoffe, dass es dir noch immer gefällt! wünsche immer gerne gelesen, wenn auch nicht immer berücksichtigbar #pfeif#

(ät) Soulprayer: solüüüü! #anspring# freut mich, wieder was von dir zu hören! was deinen namen angeht, so mochte ich ihn, aber er klang noch viel zu sinnvoll #tihi#


	6. Die Sache mit der Partnersuche

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**  
_Kapitel 6: Die Sache mit der Partnersuche_

**(((Claires ehemalige Gefängniszelle)))**

.Lange hatte Steve erfolglos nach seiner Teilzeitbegleiterin und Katastrophenmagnetin gesucht. Schließlich war er auf das uns bereits bekannte Kartenspielertrio der untoten Superlative getroffen und hatte von ihnen erfahren, dass Claire in Richtung Gefängnistrakt / Friedhof geflohen war. Schnell eilte er an den genannten Ort, doch als er dort ankam, war es bereits zu spät. Claire war tot

Publikum: (springt auf) SAMBA! OLê! RUFT DIE PARTYSTIMMUNG AUS!

Erzähler: …so, da bin ich wieder. Tut mir Leid, mir ist die Tinte ausgegangen. Als Steve ankam, war Claire wie gesagt bereits tottraurig. Hups, meine natürlich todtraurig.

Publikum: …. (fallen sich heulend in die Arme)

Steve: Claire!

Claire: (heult passend zum Publikum)

Steve: Hey, was ist denn los?

Claire: Ich wollte doch nur helfen … und ich hab alles falsch gemacht! Und jetzt ist er tooohooooooot! (schnäuzt sich in die Karte des Ashfordanwesens)

Steve: Was hast du falsch gemacht? ((Frage ich das gerade wirklich?)) Und wer ist tot?

Claire: Ich… ich wollte meinem Geliebten sein Serum besorgen, damit wir zusammen fliehen können, aber ich habe es nicht gefunden und jetzt bin ich zurückgekommen und wollte ihm sagen, dass er noch durchhalten soll, aber er ist schon tooooohoooooooot! (heult weiter)

Steve: Geliebter? Serum? Moment mal…

- Flashback, etwas früher -

Steve: Claire? (sieht durch ein Fenster) Claire? (schaut unter eine Treppe) Claaaaiiiiiireee? (öffnet den Deckel einer Mülltonne)

Rodrigo: AH!

Steve: AH! (springt zur Seite)

Rodrigo: TÜR ZU!

Steve: Wer sind Sie?

Rodrigo: Ich? Ich bin niemand! Sie haben mich nie gesehen! (schlägt den Deckel zu)

Steve: (öffnet ihn vorsichtig wieder) Hey, wenn Sie sich vor Zombies verstecken wollen-

Rodrigo: Zombies? Ha! Die machen mir keine Angst. Nein, aber hier rennt so eine Wahnsinnige rum, die mich für ihre große Liebe hält. Ich habe sie unter einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede in den Tod geschickt, aber ich fürchte, sie hat es überlebt. Und jetzt muss ich mich verstecken, bis die Luft rein ist. Das sollten Sie vielleicht auch machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ändert sie ja schlagartig ihren Männergeschmack. Aber wie auch immer – SIE WISSEN VON NICHTS! (schlägt die Tonne wieder zu)

- Flashback Ende -

Steve: Hmmmm…. so ist das also.

Claire: Oh warum? Warum nur? (sitzt noch immer schluchzend am Boden, vor der Jacke ihres „toten Geliebten") Warum konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass du dich in Luft auflöst? MEIN ARMER RODRIGO! (schnäuzt sich in die Jacke)

Steve: (legt ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter) Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Das Schicksal hat es nicht so gewollt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er jetzt seinen Frieden gefunden hat … dort … wo er nun ist. Ahem.

Claire: Aber… was soll ich nur ohne ihn tun?

Steve: Wie wäre es mit: Schnellstens von dieser Insel flüchten dank des FLUGHAFENS, den ich nun endlich entdeckt habe?

Claire: Du … du hast den Flughafen gefunden?

Steve: Allerdings. Ich frage mich, wie wir ihn beide nur die ganze Zeit übersehen konnten. Dabei war er doch direkt vor unserer Nase! Wir hätten nur in das U-Boot hinter dem Ashfordanwesen steigen müssen, vier lausige Zombies erledigen und voila!

Claire: #schluck# Tatsächlich? Hehehe… ja, wirklich eine Schande, dass niemand von uns… lass uns gehen! (springt auf)

Steve: Warte, einen Moment noch.

Claire: Hm?

Steve: Um Zugang zu den Flugzeugen zu erlangen braucht man drei spezielle Siegel, fünfeckig, wahrscheinlich mit militärischen Symbolen verziert, allerdings habe ich keinen Schimmer, wo wir auf dieser Insel- Claire, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?

Claire: Hm? Oh, tut mir Leid. In letzter Zeit habe ich es mir irgendwie angewöhnt mit diesen zwei speziellen fünfeckigen Siegeln, die mit militärischen Symbolen verziert sind, zu spielen, wenn mich etwas nicht mehr interessiert. Tut mir wirklich Leid. Was also hast du gesagt?

Steve: Ähm, nicht so wichtig. (entreißt ihr die Siegel) Woher hast du die?

Claire: Lass mich nachdenken…

Steve: ((Vielleicht habe ich eine reelle Chance, wenn ich schwimme.))

Claire: Ach, richtig. Eines lag vor dem Anwesen der Ashfords und das andere lag auf Alfreds Schreibtisch, eingewickelt in eine Notiz, die den Weg zum dritten Siegel beschreibt. Aber mir reichen diese beiden, da bin ich nicht extra noch in Alfreds Zimmer gegangen, um Nummer 3 zu holen. Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke eigentlich schade. Drei Siegel sind immerhin besser als zwei und da ich ja schon im Zimmer direkt gegenüber wäre, hätte ich- Steve, was machst du da?

Steve: (beißt sich in die Hand) ((Darf… nicht … töten … darf nicht … töten obwohl-))

Claire: Steve! Also wenn du dich weiter so idiotisch aufführst, kommen wir nie von dieser Insel runter!

**(((schmale Passage vor dem Anwesen der Ashfords)))**

.Einzig und allein Steves Meditationstraining war es, das Claire nach dieser Ansage noch das Leben rettete. In einen stabilen Zustand meditiert erklärte Steve ihr schließlich, dass sie zur Flucht noch ein Siegel benötigten, das sich in Alfred Ashfords Zimmer befand, in das sie nun gehen würden. Und ruck zuck waren sie auf dem einfachen Weg dorthin…

Claire: Muss ich da wirklich noch mal rauf?

Steve: Ja.

Claire: Kannst du da nicht alleine raufgehen?

Steve: Nein.

Claire: Kann ich da alleine raufgehen?

Steve: Hä?

Claire: Ich will da nicht hin. Dort gibt es Stimmen.

Steve: Stimmen. Ach.

Claire: Und ich glaube, dass England und Frankreich sich gegen uns verbündet haben!

Steve: (hört schon gar nicht mehr hin) Soso. Du, Claire?

Claire: Hm?

Steve: Geh doch schon mal in das erste Anwesen vor, ich möchte mir hier noch kurz die Schnürsenkel binden.

Claire: Öh… okay. (geht die Stiegen hinauf, durch das Tor und…)

**(((…zum Vorplatz des Anwesens der Ashfords)))**

Claire: So, jetzt werde ich in das Anwesen gehen, indem ich den Türknopf drehe und die Türe öffne. Ganz ereignislos, genau je-

Wesker: Grrrrrrreetingssssssssssssss!

Claire?

Wesker: …nein, falsch. #räusper# Sprechprobe: Grrrr … zwei, drei … gssss ….. Greeeeee … auf keinen Fall … ach, was soll's …. Sei gegrüßt!

Claire: (dreht sich um, starrt Wesker vollkommen doof an… wie auch sonst?)

Wesker: Verdammt, ich wusste es. Mein Auftritt. Es ist der Auftritt. (schmiert sich Gel in seine Haare und sieht dabei unheimlich sexy aus) Nun, aber vielleicht muss ich bald nicht mehr daran arbeiten.

Claire: ….?

Wesker: Noch immer unbeeindruckt. So… (sprintet nach vor, packt Claire an der Gurgel und drückt sie an die Türe… dabei sieht er natürlich unheimlich sexy aus) Dann musst du also Claire Redfield sein.

Claire: #röchel#

Wesker: Wie ich vermutet habe. Allerdings… wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ich dich an so einem Ort treffen würde? (rückt seine Brille zurecht und lässt dabei Claire fallen … bevor er mal kurz unheimlich sexy aussieht)

Claire: Japs!

Wesker: Du hast nicht zufällig deinen Bruder Chris dabei, oder?

Claire: Mein Bruder? Was… was willst du von ihm?

Wesker: Seine Anwesenheit würde meine Mission ungemein erleichtern.

Claire: Mission?

Wesker: (springt auf das Verandagelände, wirft sich in Pose und grinst in eine imaginäre Kamera… klarerweise sieht er dabei UNHEIMLICH sexy aus)

Weiblicher Teil des Publikums: Hach!

Männlicher Teil des Publikums: #augenroll#

Wesker: Meine Mission… mein Ziel, meine Lebensaufgabe, der Sinn meiner Existenz ist es … der einzige begehrenswerte Mann in diesem Universum zu werden!

SFX: KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ!

Wesker: Und dazu muss ich entweder alle Frauen verführen ODER die männliche Konkurrenz ausschalten!

SFX: KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ!

Claire: (schaut in den Himmel und spannt ihren Regenschirm auf)

Wesker: Ein Glück also, dass ich dich hier treffe. Du, die du doch die Schwester meines gefährlichsten Konkurrenten bist! Wahrscheinlich hätte ich leichtes Spiel… wäre da nicht dieser verdammte Chris! (fährt sich verärgert durch sein Haar… und sieht dabei unheimlich sexy aus)

Claire: Warte mal… das heißt, du hast diese Insel attackiert und Alfreds egoschmeichelndes Riesengemälde mit Graffiti verunstaltet?

Wesker: Kluges Mädchen. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass diese Aktion lediglich meinem persönlichen Amüsement diente. (lacht) Nein, ich kann mir beim besten Willen keine Frau vorstellen, die sich freiwillig als Alfred Ashford Fan bezeichnen würde. Die müsste schon von ihren Eltern am Dachboden gehalten und mit Fischmehl gefüttert worden sein, ferner gerne an Tierversuchen teilnehmen und von Geburt an eine importobstartige Substanz anstelle eines Gehirnes haben.

Klavier: (fällt vom Himmel herab, auf Weskers Fuß)

Wesker: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH! (hält sich schmerzverzerrt seinen Fuß und hüpft auf und ab, wobei er natürlich … aber lassen wir das)

Claire: (will die Chance nützen um zu fliehen)

Wesker: So nicht! (packt Claire an der Schulter und wirft sie auf den Boden)

Claire: Augh!

Wesker: (springt die Treppen hinunter, direkt auf Claires Bauch)

Claire: SCHMERZ!

Wesker: Oh, es tut mir sicher noch viel mehr weh als dir. (tritt Claire in die Rippen) Wo war ich? Ach ja, die Frage: Denk daran, dass nur artige Fangirls überleben. Sag mir also, mit wem würdest du lieber eine heiße Nacht am Strand von Rom verbringen? Mit mir oder mit deinem Bruder?

Claire?

Wesker: Nein, warte. Lass mich diese Frage noch überarbeiten. (springt auf die nächste Mauer und dreht sich noch einmal zu Claire um) I'll be back! (verschwindet)

Steve: (kommt durch die Türe gerannt) Claire!

Claire: (liegt verletzt am Boden)

Steve: Ich sagte doch du sollst drinnen warten! Faul herumliegen und bluten kannst du auch wirklich ein anderes Mal! Komm jetzt! (packt sie am Kragen und zieht sie in die Villa)

Claire: Qual….

**(((privates Privatanwesen der Ashfords, vor Alfreds privatem Privatzimmer)))**

.Das Vernichten von ein paar Zombies und kontinuierliches Laufen halfen Claire, einen stabilen Gesundheitszustand zu erreichen. Und obwohl Steve sich über das Klavier vor Alfreds Anwesen wunderte, kam der Grund dafür nie zur Sprache und die kurze Reise an den Zielort der beiden ging schnell vonstatten.

Steve: #sabber# Der Himmel!

Claire: Steve?

Steve: Bücher… so viele Bücher!

Claire: Können wir dann-

Steve: Weißt du was? Mir ist zwar klar, dass du dazu ganz alleine in ein Zimmer gehen und dort vielleicht sogar eine Schublade öffnen müsstest, aber ich denke, dass ich dich das dritte Siegel alleine holen lassen werde.

Claire: Das heißt… ich … ich muss alleine in Alfreds Zimmer gehen?

Steve: Ja, ich… habe hier draußen nämlich noch etwas vor. (streichelt verliebt über einen Stapel Bücher)

Claire: (packt Steves Arm) Aber ich will keine heiße Nacht mit meinem Bruder am Strand von Rom verbringen!

Steve: (reißt sich los) Wovon redest du jetzt schon wieder? Also bitte, das wirst du doch schaffen, oder etwa nicht? Claire, komm schon! Ich VERLASSE mich auf dich! Dein Geliebter hätte es sicher auch so gewollt.

Claire: Mein… Geliebter?

Steve: (nickt)

Claire: Rodrigo… (ballt ihre Fäuste) Ich werde für dich stark sein! ANGRIIIIIIIIFF! (stürmt in Alfreds Zimmer)

Steve: (atmet erleichtert auf) Endlich! (stürzt sich auf den Bücherstapel) JUCHHU!

**(((Alfreds Zimmer)))**

Claire: (sieht sich um) Verdächtig. Alles sieht hier so… normal aus. Tja dann… PRIVATSACHEN DURCHWÜHLEN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (stürzt sich auf Alfreds Möbel, öffnet alle Schubladen und wirft den Inhalt durcheinander) AHA! (hält triumphierend einen zerknüllten Notizzettel in der Hand)

NOTIZ

Geliebter Bruder,

Mir ist so schrecklich kalt, wenn ich alleine in meinem Zimmer bin. Ich weiß, dass du stark sein willst, aber in Wirklichkeit teilen wir doch die selbe Schwäche. Lass uns dieses Spiel beenden! Der Preis mag hoch sein, doch ich ertrage es nicht mehr länger! Zieh dich um, komm zu mir und nimm mich

Claire: (wirft den Zettel kreischend weg und schlägt ihren Kopf gegen die nächste Tischkante) AAARRGHH! MACH SIE WEG! MACH DIE BILDER WEG!

Steve: (kommt in das Zimmer) Claire, was ist denn nun schon wieder?

Claire: Muss … vernichten … grauenvolle … Bilder in meinem KOPF!

Steve: #augenroll# Jaja, solange du nebenbei das Siegel suchst. Hey, da führt eine Leiter auf den Dachboden, vielleicht solltest du dir das mal genauer ansehen. Übrigens habe ich hier eine seltsame Notiz gefunden. Der obere Teil ist abgerissen, aber darunter steht „mit in die Stadt, damit wir endlich zwei Heizkörper kaufen können. Ich will nicht ständig einen Pullover tragen und ich weiß, dass es dich eigentlich auch stört, obwohl du Geld sparen willst und deshalb behauptest, es wäre nur angenehm frisch. Zusammen werden wir sicher ein kostengünstiges Model finden. Ich zähle auf dich. Kuß, Alexia."

Claire: #umfall#

Steve: Na ja, wahrscheinlich ist es auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Aber jetzt lieg hier nicht schon wieder rum! Hopp, hopp, rauf die Leiter! (verschwindet aus dem Zimmer)

Claire: Unfair… einfach unfair…

**(((Hopp, hopp, rauf die Leiter)))**

.Psychisch und physisch leidend erklomm Claire die Leiter, die in das geheime Spielzimmer der Ashfords führte. Dort angekommen entdeckte sie außer einem zentral platzierten Karussell noch ein paar andere interessante Utensilien, darunter auch jenes begehrte Siegel, das sich im Moment allerdings noch hinter einer dicken Glasscheibe befand.

Claire: So… und wie komme ich da jetzt ran?

Erzähler: Gute Frage. Gehen wir doch mal die Gegenstände durch, die sich noch so im Raum befanden. Da war zum Ersten eine Art hamsterförmiges Diskettenlaufwerk unter der Glasscheibe, das mit der Aufschrift „Der animalische Instinkt gibt den Schatz frei" versehen war. Dann gab es noch eine Kommode, auf der ein Amboss platziert war. Und schlussendlich befand sich auf einer weiteren Kommode – man höre und staune – ein Hamsterkäfig, komplett mit Hamster. Fassen wir also zusammen: Flaches, hamsterförmiges Laufwerk, Amboss und Hamster. Na? Na?

Claire: Vielleicht sollte ich erst mal ein paar private Dokumente einstecken, damit ich mich später darüber lustig machen kann.

Erzähler: NEIN! Bitte… bitte! Hamster … Amboss … Amboss …. Hamster … flacher Hamster … Hamsterlaufwerk … Claire!

Claire: Andererseits wollte ich mich beeilen, also- (nimmt den Amboss)

Erzähler: Jaaaaa…

Claire: (hebt den Amboss in die Höhe und geht auf den Hamsterkäfig zu)

Erzähler: Ja! Ja! JAAAAAAAA!

Claire: (wirft den Amboss gegen das Glas, welches daraufhin bricht)

Erzähler: NEIN! #seufz# Na ja, wäre auch zu viel verlangt gewesen…

Claire: Jetzt aber nichts wie weg hier! (nimmt das dritte Siegel und steigt die Leiter hinunter)

**(((wieder in Alfreds Zimmer)))**

Steve: Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich verlaufen.

Claire: Sehr witzig. (gibt ihm das Siegel) Und was machst du jetzt damit?

Steve: ((….)) Ähm… hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir damit den Zugang zu einem Flugzeug entsperren und dann von dieser Insel fliehen?

Claire: (ist mit ihren Gedanken bereits ganz wo anders)

Steve: (zu sich selbst) Memo an mich: Konversation einstellen. Beschränke dich auf leicht verständliche Gesten. (zu Claire) Claire! Kannst-du-mich-hören?

Claire: (starrt ihn an) Natürlich, hältst du mich für blöd?

Steve: (will den Mund aufmachen)

Claire: (geht zur Türe) Willst du noch lange hier rumstehen? Da unten wartet ein Flugzeug auf uns!

Steve: Ja… gleich. Ich will nur noch der einzigen Form von Intelligenz auf dieser Insel Lebewohl sagen.

Erzähler: Traurig drehte Steve sich zu einem der zahlreichen Bücherstapel und streckte seine Hand sehnsüchtig nach ihm aus, als plötzlich vollkommen unerwartet…

Alexia: (springt mit Alfreds Gewehr bewaffnet hinter einer Topfpflanze hervor) KEINEN MILIMETER WEITER!

Claire: AIE! (stolpert und rutscht schnell in eine Ecke zwischen Wand und Schrank)

Steve: (erstarrt in seiner Bewegung)

Alexia: Dieses Zimmer und alles was sich darin befindet ist Eigentum der noblen Familie Ashford und nicht geeignet für die schmutzigen Hände des gemeinen Volkes. Also Finger weg von meinen Büchern!

Steve: Ihr… Ihren Büchern?

Lucy: #träller# Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near? Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by? Just like me they long to be … close to you!

Alexia: Meine Bücher! (feuert einen Schuss zwischen Steves Hand und den Bücherstapel) Denn ich bin Alexia Ashford und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du oder deine spatzenhirnige Freundin den Glanz unseres Anwesens ruinieren!

Steve: Freundin? Oh nein, sie ist nicht-

Alexia: FÜR DEN STOLZ DER ASHFORDS! (schießt auf Claire und streift sie leicht)

Claire: Aaaahh! Steve!

Alexia: HA! (lädt nach)

Steve: Können… können wir das ganze nicht bei einem netten Abendessen wie zwei vernünftige Menschen ausdiskutieren?

Alexia: Hm? (senkt ihre Waffe leicht)

Steve: Ich meine … wir sind doch alle zivilisiert. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir einfach so aufeinander losgehen sollten, wie barbarische-

Claire: (schnappt sich ein Buch und springt auf) GEWAAAAAAAAAAALT! (schleudert das Buch nach Alexia)

Steve: NEIN!

Alexia: (krümmt sich) MEIN AUGE!

Claire: Woohoo! Strike!

Alexia: (hält sich schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und flüchtet durch einen Geheimgang in ihr Zimmer)

Claire: OH MEIN GOTT!

Steve: Was?

Claire: SIE IST VERSCHWUNDEN!

Steve: …nein, sie ist durch den Gang in ihr Zimmer geflüchtet.

Claire: Gang?

Steve: Ja, der… Gang. Der vollkommen offensichtliche Gang, der von Alfreds Zimmer in ihres führt und umgekehrt.

Claire: Du meinst hier gibt es …. einen geheimen Gang?

Steve: …. äh, ja. Ja, oha. Welch Überraschung, es ist ein geheimer Gang. Die Frauenstatue, die sich bewegen lässt und vollkommen aus der Wand heraussticht ist tatsächlich ein Gang. Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet.

Claire: (starrt die Statue bewundernd an)

Steve: #seufz# Wir müssen ihr nach!

Claire: Aber warum?

Steve: Ähm... sie ist gefährlich, wir dürfen sie nicht entkommen lassen!

Claire: Aber ich bin verletzt!

Steve: Das ist nur ein Kratzer.

Claire: Aber-

Steve: IHR NACH! (packt Claire just an ihrem verletzten Arm und zieht sie durch den Gang)

**(((Alexias Zimmer)))**

Steve: (sieht sich panisch um) Wo ist sie? Wo ist sie hin?

Claire: (sieht angeekelt auf Alexias Kleid, das auf ihrem Bett liegt) Das willst du nicht wissen…

Steve: SIEH, WAS DU ANGERICHTET HAST!

Claire: Steve?

Steve: Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie es ist, auf einer Insel festzusitzen und die Blödheit eines Menschen zu ertragen, an den man zwangsweise gebunden ist!

Claire: Öhm…

Steve: ARGH! Wie verzweifelt sie gewesen sein muss… ständig auf ein intelligentes Gespräch hoffend… sich an ihre Bücher klammernd… sich nach geistiger Freiheit sehnend… oh, wie sie gelitten haben muss!

Claire: (kratzt sich ratlos am Kopf)

Steve: UND NUN HAST DU SIE VERJAGT! Ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen… wir… sie hätte eine Chance zur Flucht gehabt! Aber du musstest sie verjagen! Du hast sie vollkommen verstört und jetzt rennt sie bestimmt zurück zu ihrem tyrannischen Bruder, ganz ohne ihr Kleid und ohne ihre Perücke! (starrt auf die blonde, mit Blut befleckte Perücke, die er in der Hand hält) IHRE PERÜCKE?

Alfred: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAH!

Erzähler: Komplett mit Waffe und Schminke sprang Alfred von seinem Bettposten hinab, um so zum Schlag gegen Claire auszuholen. Leider aber hatte sich diese bei seinem Schrei so erschrocken, dass sie zur Seite gesprungen war, weshalb Alfred verfehlte, stolperte und gegen die Wand fiel.

Spiegel: Aua! Pass doch auf! Langsam reicht's mir, aber ehrlich!

Alfred: (rappelt sich schnell auf und sieht in den Spiegel) Aber… das ist … das ist…

Alexanders Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: Hahaha! Sieh ihn dir an! Er glaubt er könne den Glanz seiner Schwester so einfach anziehen wie ihr Kleid!

Napoleons Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: Diese Niederlage wird in die Geschichte eingehen! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Die Stimme der Queen in Alfreds Kopf: I am not amused!

Alexias Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: Lila Liedschatten! Bei unserem Teint? DU HAST SCHANDE ÜBER DEN GESCHMACK DER ASHFORDS GEBRACHT!

Alfred: (hält sich schmerzverzerrt den Kopf) Spiegel … Spiegel an der Wand, wer ist die schönste Drag im Land?

Spiegel: In diesem Zimmer bin ich gnädig und sage mal du, doch schlägt dich um Längen Wesley Snipes in To Wong Foo!

Alfred: Nein…. NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN! (schlägt die Hände vor sein Gesicht und rennt aus dem Zimmer, wirft dabei Steve um)

- Fotomontage Lola rennt Style -

(Foto: Steve allein und frustriert in seinem Zimmer)

(Foto: Steve vor dem Altar mit einer Frau)

(Foto: Steve beim Scheidungsanwalt)

(Foto: Steve vor dem Altar mit einem Mann)

(Foto: Steve beim Scheidungsanwalt)

(Foto: Steve mit seinem Mengenrabattgutschein beim Scheidungsanwalt)

(Foto: Steve in einem Berg von Bierflaschen und Spritzen)

(Foto: Steve auf der Couch eines Psychiaters)

(Foto: Steve mit einem Diplom in der Hand)

(Foto: Steve bei der Präsentation seines Bestsellers „Wie die Tatsache, dass die einzige Frau, die ich je liebte, ein Mann war, mein Leben ruiniert hat")

(Foto: Steve im Pool seiner riesigen Villa)

- Montage Ende -

Steve: (vollkommen emotionslos) Tja, wer… wer hätte das gedacht….

Claire: Was gedacht?

Steve: Das-

Claire: (springt erfreut auf den Boden) Eine Münze!

Steve: #seufz#

Computerstimme: Sorry, I got myself a cup of coffee but now I'm back to announce that the self-destruct system has been activated.

Steve: Sieht so aus, als sollten wir uns langsam zur Abreise vorbereiten.

Claire: Und was ist nun mit Alfred und Alexia?

Steve: …. OH NEIN, EIN ZOMBIEPAPAGEI!

Claire: AH! (rennt aus dem Zimmer)

Steve: (trottet ihr kopfschüttelnd nach)

**(((auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, genauer gesagt vor dem Ashfordanwesen)))**

Computerstimme: I thought I should remind you that the self-destruct system has been activated. Oh, and by the way: Five minutes until detonation!

Steve: (will zum U-Boot rennen)

Claire: Steve, warte!

Steve: Was denn? Wir haben nicht gerade viel Zeit, also-

Claire: Sollten wir nicht den Aufzug zur anderen Seite des Terminals benützen, falls es eine Brücke gibt, die wir hochziehen müssen, bevor wir abheben können?

- Stille -

Publikum: (murmelt verunsichert)

Steve: Claire… das …. das war eine sinnvolle Bemerkung. Natürlich, du… mich das noch sagen zu hören … du hast Recht! Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es eine Zugbrücke gibt, die wir hochfahren müssen ist… nicht gering. Claire… woher-

Claire: (hält stolz einen Zeitungsausschnitt hoch) Das habe ich in Alfreds Büro gefunden. Das Horoskop des heutigen Tages. Widder: Sollten Sie heute die Flucht von einer Zombieinsel planen, dann vergessen Sie nicht, dass es manchmal klug ist, auch den Aufzug zur anderen Seite des Terminals zu benützen, falls es eine Brücke gibt, die Sie vor ihrem Entkommen hochziehen müssen. Doppelt rennen macht zwar schlank, stiehlt Ihnen aber wertvolle Zeit. In Sachen Liebe hält Amor noch ein Kistchen voller Überraschungen für Sie bereit.

Publikum und Steve: ….

Computerstimme: I know it's hard not to kill her but remember that the self-destruct system has been activated, so perhaps you should just send her off to the bridge. I mean, she doesn't exactly look like somebody who'd be able to find the way back to the airport in less than 5 minutes. Oh, and by the way: 4 minutes until detonation!

Publikum und Steve: (grinsen dreckig)

Claire: Was sagt diese Stimme eigentlich die ganze Zeit?

Steve: Öh… dass uns noch 10 Minuten bleiben, bis die Insel in die Luft fliegt.

Claire: Puh, das könnte knapp werden!

Steve: Allerdings! Deshalb solltest du schnell zum Lift und die Brücke hochziehen!

Claire: Ich?

Steve: Ich werde inzwischen den Start vorbereiten. Wir müssen jetzt zusammenarbeiten, sonst schaffen wir es nicht rechtzeitig!

Claire: #seufz# Na schön, na schön. (rennt in Richtung Trainingsgelände)

Steve: Hehehehe…

**(((altbekannte, schmale Passage)))**

Computerstimme: You are going to die in three minutes and thirty seconds.

Claire: Ich hätte dieses Lexikon nicht an die Hunde verschwenden sollen… na ja, ist jetzt auch egal. Hauptsache, ich schaffe es in zehn-

Fässer: (explodieren vor ihr und werfen sie zurück)

Claire: AIGH! NEIN! Wie soll ich denn jetzt-

Alfreds Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher: Zur Brücke, die man auch ganz leicht vom Flugzeug aus hochziehen kann? Mja, eine gute Frage.

Claire: Und wie lautet die Antwort?

Publikum: #seufz#

Alexias Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher: Dachtet ihr wirklich, dass die Ashfords so leicht zum Narren gehalten werden können? Oh, ihr Unwissenden! Ihr werdet bezahlen! BITTER BEZAHLEN! Mweehehehehehehehehe!

Claire: Bezahlen…. ach so! Die verlangen hier für die Brücke Maut! (kramt in ihrer Tasche herum)

SFX: KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ!

Tyrant: (bricht durch die Mauer hinter ihr)

Claire: Ah! … oh. Puh, einen Moment war ich schon… sind Sie der Mann, der die Maut kassiert?

Tyrant: (streckt seine Hand nach Claire aus)

Claire: Wunderbar! Ich hoffe Sie können wechseln, ich finde nämlich gerade kein Kleinge-

Tyrant: (holt aus und schleudert Claire ein paar Meter nach hinten zum Feuer)

Claire: (rappelt sich auf) Okay, okay! Ich such ja schon! (kramt hektisch in ihrer Geldbörse)

Tyrant: (nähert sich knurrend und schlägt ihr die Börse aus der Hand)

Claire: Aua! Moment mal … Sie haben mir vorhin keinen Ausweis gezeigt. Das bedeutet… Sie sind ein Hochstapler!

Tyrant: (packt Claire am Hals und hält sie hoch)

Claire: Agh… Luft!

SFX: GROLL! BEB! ZITTER! KRACH!

Riesenwurm: (schießt aus der Erde) RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGGGHHH!

Tyrant: Mh? (lässt Claire fallen und dreht sich um)

Claire: KRISU! Der Hochstapler hat Frauchen ihr Geld abgenommen! Fass!

Riesenwurm: RAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRGHHH! (stürzt sich auf den Tyrant und verschluckt ihn)

Claire: Braves Würmchen, ganz fein gemacht! (tätschelt Krisu, der sich fröhlich windet) Jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen, wenn ich in weniger als 10 Minuten zu Steve und zurück will, um mir von ihm Geld für die Maut auszuborgen! Mach's gut, Kleiner! (winkt dem Wurm zu und rennt zum U-Boot)

**(((im Flugzeug)))**

Steve: Verdammt, warum will dieses Ding nicht anspringen? (blättert nervös in seinem Buch „Dein Freund das Flugzeug") Okay… Hebel … Hebel … Rad und Knopf! (schaltet ein wenig herum) Na wer sagt's denn!

Claire: (springt ins Cockpit und schlägt die Türe hinter sich zu) Steve! Ich brauche dringend- hey, die Brücke ist ja schon oben!

Steve: ((Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein…))

Claire: Na? Sind wir startklar?

Steve: …wir sind startklar.

Claire: Also dann: Flügel hoch und raus aus diesem Höllenloch!

**(((Innenhof, vor der Garage)))**

.Doch während das Fluchtzeug der sich langsam in den blauen Himmel erhob und Steve zu der Ansicht kam, dass er sich mit Claire versöhnen sollte, da er nach diesem Flug ohnehin endlich von ihr befreit sein würde, hatte ein anderer Irrer andere Vorstellungen, was die Zukunft seiner ehemaligen Gefangenen betraf…

Alfred: (stolpert in den Innenhof) Na wartet … na wartet nur! (versucht, den Panzer von der Stelle zu schieben) Beweg dich! LOS! (tritt gegen den Panzer) ARGH! DU WAGST ES, DICH DEM WILLEN ALFRED ASHFORDS ZU WIDERSETZEN?

Panzer: #augenroll# #wegroll#

Alfred: Hmpf. (rückt seine Jacke zurecht und steigt in einen soeben zum Vorschein gekommenen Lift) Dieses Spiel ist noch lange nicht vorbei … (gelangt in eine Flugzeughalle und steigt in einen der Jets) Nun werde ich euch lehren, was Terror wirklich bedeutet! MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Erzähler: Und während Alfred manisch-mädchenhaft lachend in den Sonnenaufgang düste, herrschten kurze Momente des Friedens…

**(((...im Flugzeug von Steve und Claire, in der Luft)))**

Claire: (sieht hinunter auf die Insel, die gerade explodiert) Hui, das war knapp. Dachte nicht, dass diese zehn Minuten so schnell vergehen würden!

Steve: (sitzt am Steuer) Hehe… ja, beängstigend.

Claire: Sag mal, gibt es hier denn keine kühlen Getränke?

Steve: Getränke? Öh… vielleicht solltest du mal hinten nachsehen. Warte, ich mach dir auf.

Erzähler: Durstig sprang Claire durch die soeben geöffnete Türe in den Frachtraum. Allerdings sprang außer ihr noch etwas. Nämlich die Türe. Nämlich wieder zu.

Claire: Steve!

Steve: Ja?

Claire: Ich glaube, die Türe klemmt!

Steve: Moment! (drückt ein paar Knöpfe) Und?

Claire: (rüttelt an der Türe) Nichts!

Steve: Dann such mal deine Getränke, ich versuche inzwischen, das Ding irgendwie zu öffnen!

Erzähler: Ratlos blätterte Steve durch sein Pilotenhandbuch, konnte jedoch keine Lösung finden. Nicht, dass eine auf Distanz gehaltene Claire so schlimm wäre, allerdings…

SFX: KREISCH!

Steve: Claire, was ist los!

Claire: Steve, mach die Türe auf! Sofort!

Steve: Warte, warte, ich hab's doch gleich.

Claire: STEVE!

Steve: Hey, du verpasst hier vorne schon nichts!

Claire: ABER DU HIER HINTEN!

Steve: (schaltet die Kamera im Frachtraum ein) Oh je…

Tyrant: (steht am anderen Ende des Raumes und expandiert seinen Arm, bis dieser einem tödlichen Speer gleicht)

Claire: STEEEEEVEEEEE!

Steve: Claire, die Türe klemmt! (blättert panisch im Buch) Ich kann sie nicht öffnen!

Tyrant: (nähert sich Claire)

Claire: Steve, unternimm was! HILFE!

Steve: Ich kann nicht! Claire, die Schaltung ist ausgefallen! (schlägt mit dem Buch auf diverse Knöpfe)

Claire: STEVE!

Tyrant: (holt aus um die in eine Ecke gedrängte Claire mit einem Schwung zu halbieren)

Claire: (macht sie Augen zu) …. (wartet) …. (wartet)

SFX: PENG! PENG! PENG!

Steve: (starrt auf den Monitor) Was zum…

Alfred: (steht mit seiner Sniper zwischen Claire und dem Tyrant)

Tyrant: (hält sich die Stirn und taumelt nach hinten)

Alfred: Nimm dies! (drückt den Ladeabwurfknopf und katapultiert den Tyrant samt Metallkiste aus dem Flugzeug)

Claire: (macht die Augen auf) ALFRED?

Alfred: Claire! (reicht ihr eine Hand und hilft ihr auf) Ich habe erkannt, dass mein Tun falsch war und musste retten, was noch zu retten war!

Claire: (starrt sauer in die Kamera) Und ich habe erkannt, dass Steve ein inkompetenter Vollidiot ist und ich ihn auch jetzt, wo Rodrigo tot ist nicht als meinen Geliebten in Betracht ziehen sollte. (sieht wieder zu Alfred) Habe ich dir je gesagt, wie anziehend ich Männer mit Lippenstift finde?

Alfred: Oh Claire!

Claire: Oh Alfred!

- - -

Steve: (wacht auf) OH NEIN!

Erzähler: Schweißgebadet schnellte Steve in die Höhe und sah sich hektisch um. Auf Herzinfarkthorror folgte eine kurze Sekunde der Freude, die sich aber schnell wieder, als Steve feststellte, dass keineswegs ALLES ein Albtraum gewesen war, da er sich immerhin im Cockpit eines Flugzeuges befand. Noch dazu stand die Türe zum Frachtraum offen und…

Steve: (sieht sich um) Claire? (rennt in den Frachtraum) CLAIRE, NICHT!

Claire: (setzt irritiert ihre Flasche Furchtsaft ab) Stimmt was nicht? Ich wollte nur nach hinten und nach kühlen Getränken suchen. Aber wenn du den Fruchtsaft lieber hättest, ich kann ja das Co-

Steve: Ich bin ja so erleichtert! (umarmt Claire, die daraufhin beinahe den Saft verschüttet)

Claire: Jaja, mich freut es doch auch, dass wir von dieser Insel runter sind. Vor allem, wo sie uns doch quasi unter den Flügeln explodiert ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass zehn Minuten so schnell vergehen.

Steve: Ja… ja, es ist beängstigend. Aber lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden! Also, wo sollen wir jetzt hinfliegen? Die Möglichkeiten sind ja quasi grenzenlos!

Claire: Ich hörte, dass Hawaii um diese Zeit sehr nett sei, aber jetzt wo du es erwähnst… wer genau fliegt das Flugzeug im Moment eigentlich?

Steve: #schluck#

Erzähler: Panisch sahen sich die beiden an und rannten dann ins Cockpit, wo sie eine Überraschung erleben sollten, an deren Folgen sie noch lange zu knabbern haben würden…

Alfredo: (hält wie üblich eine Pizza in der Hand, ist zusätzlich aber in Pilotenuniform gekleidet) Willkommen an Bord der Alfredo Airline!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Öh… Ende Disk 1. Na?


	7. Kontroverse Konversationen con carne

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**  
_Kapitel 7: Kontroverse Konversationen con carne, kurz: Hä?_

**(((im Flugzeug… allerdings nicht in der Luft)))**

.Eingesperrt im Frachtraum konnten Steve und Claire nur tatenlos zusehen, wie ein wahnsinniger Alfredo mit ihrem ehemaligen Ticket in die Freiheit ins Ungewisse flog. Und spätestens als Steve bei einer ausgiebigen Partie ‚Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst' mit Eisberg antwortete, wurde klar, dass dieses Ungewisse durchaus ihr sicheres Verderben sein könnte. Jener Verdacht erhärtete sich noch weiter, als Alfredo kurzerhand seinen Fallschirm packte und verkündete, dass er das letzte Stückchen zu Fuß gehen würde.

Alfredo: (packt seinen Fallschirm) Ich werde dann mal das letzte Stückchen zu Fuß gehen. (springt aus dem Flugzeug) Ciiiaaaooooooo!

….

Claire: Uff, Gott sei Dank sind wir den los!

Steve: …ja, wirklich ein Glück, dass wir unseren Piloten los sind und dabei hier hinten im Frachtraum festsitzen ohne die geringste Möglichkeit, dieses Flugzeug zu steuern. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie du-

Flugzeug: (rumpelt, schwankt und stürzt dann nach unten)

Claire: Steve, ist das normal?

Steve: Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Flugzeuge eigentlich fliegen und unseres diese Tätigkeit gerade eingestellt hat…

Claire und Steve: (klammern sich panisch aneinander) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**(((eine spannende Absturzsequenz später, im Inneren des Antarktislabors)))**

Claire: Ieks! (fällt mit der abfallenden Flugzeugtüre aus dem Flugzeug)

Steve: Ist die Luft- hoppla! (fällt aus dem Flugzeug, auf Claire)

Claire: Aua!

Reporter von der Bild: (kommt angerannt und schießt ein Foto) Hihi! (rennt weg)

Steve: #augenroll# Jetzt kann es nur mehr besser werden…

Sämtliches Gerümpel aus dem Flugzeug: (rutscht und fällt auf Steve und Claire)

….

Steve: (gräbt sich aus dem Gerümpelberg) Erinnere mich daran, so etwas nie wieder zu sagen.

Claire: MMMMFFFF!

Steve: Ah… richtig. (zieht Claire aus dem Berg)

Claire: Uff! So, und was jetzt?

Steve: Also… wir scheinen uns in der Antarktis zu befinden. Und wenn ich nach den Umbrellalogos an den Wänden gehe und die Tatsache einbeziehe, dass lebende Angestellte auf unseren Sturz aufmerksam geworden wären, dann-

Claire: Müssen wir uns trennen und das Auskunftsbüro suchen! (rennt davon)

Steve: Sollte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass ihre Chance zu sterben auf diese Art drastisch in die Höhe schnellt?

Publikum: (schüttelt den Kopf)

Steve: …neeeeiiiiiin. (geht durch eine andere Türe)

**(((in einem dunklen Gang, wenige Sekunden später)))**

Steve: (tastet sich an der Wand entlang) Kalt… kalt … kaum merkbar wärmer … kalt … ka- ach, verdammt! In der Antarktis macht diese Taktik keinen Sinn! Wüsste ich doch nur, w- aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! (fällt über ein paar Stiegen) AUTSCH!

SFX: Flapp! Flapp! Flapp! Flapp! Flapp!

Steve: Mh? (horcht auf)

SFX: Flappflapp! Flapp! Flapp! Flappflappflapp! Flapp!

Erzähler: Welch sonderbares Geräusch! Handelte es sich dabei etwa um einen Vogel? Oder vielleicht um ein Flugzeug? Superman? Oder gar um eine Riesenkillermottengenmutation?

Steve: (zündet ein Streichholz an)

Hässliches Insektengesicht: (leuchtet kurz vor seinen Augen auf)

Steve: AAAHHH! ES IST EINE RIESENKILLERMOTTENGENMUTATION! (springt auf und rennt davon)

Erzähler: Wow, good guess! #grins#

**(((Frachtsortierhalle, obere Etage, zur selben Zeit)))**

Claire: (tastet sich am Geländer entlang) Kalt… kalt … kalt … eiskalt … kalt … na bitte, das klappt doch! Kalt … kalt … k-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (bricht samt dem Geländer in die untere Etage) AUTSCH!

Zombie: Autsch? Ich bin nicht diejenige, die gerade eine Eisenstange in den Rücken eines anderen bohrt! Will sagen: ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖHHHHHHHHH!

Claire: AH! (springt auf) Verschwinde!

Zombie: Ööööööööööhhhhhhhhh!

Claire: (schnappt sich die Eisenstange und schlägt im Dunkeln blind um sich) HIYAH! #schwing# #schlag# #prügel# #umdreh# #schlag# #dresch# #spring# #schwing# #hau#

**(((Verwaltungsbüro)))**

.Der Riesenkillermottengenmutation knapp entkommen suchte Steve Zuflucht in jenem gemütlichen Büro. Dass es sich um ein Büro handelte und dieses auch noch gemütlich war, wurde ihm natürlich erst klar, als er ein paar Kerzen anzündete, die sich zufällig im Raum befanden. Ferner beschloss er, sich ein wenig an den herumliegenden Akten zu erfreuen, bis entweder Claire oder der Strom zu ihm zurückkehren würden.

Steve: Ich beschließe, mich ein wenig an den herumliegenden Akten zu erfreuen, bis entweder Claire oder der Strom zu mir zurückkehren. #räusper# Also wahrscheinlich für eine verdammt lange Zeit. (schlägt die erste Mappe auf)

ALEXANDERS TAGEBUCH

12. März

Gestern fand der alljährliche Umbrella Bioball statt. Ich wollte eigentlich unter keinen Umständen teilnehmen, allerdings bin ich zuvor bereits etwas länger in meiner Stammkneipe, sprich ohnehin schon ziemlich dicht, gewesen und habe mich deshalb aus Versehen auf den Ball verirrt. Habe wie immer am Trinkwettbewerb teilgenommen, konnte aufgrund meiner … Ausgangssituation aber nur den dritten Platz erringen. Ich habe Schande über den stolzen Trinkernamen der Familie Ashford gebracht.

13.März

Die Tatsache außer Acht lassend, dass ich gestern einen Tagebucheintrag geschrieben habe, bin ich erst heute mit einem unheimlichen Kater aufgewacht.

15. März

Weder meinen Kater noch die zwei Flittchen, die ich am Bioball aufgerissen habe, konnte ich bis heute loswerden. Vielleicht kann ich zumindest die Frauen in die Flucht langweilen, indem ich ihnen immer und immer wieder die glorreiche Familiengeschichte der Ashfords erzähle, angefangen bei unserer wunderbaren Urahnin Veronica bis hin zur Kreation des Muttervirus in Zusammenarbeit mit Lord Spencer.

20. März

Nachdem ich nicht müde wurde zu erwähnen, dass meine Urahnin Veronica die beste, wundervollste und intelligenteste Frau ist, die es auf diesem Planeten je gegeben hat und geben wird, sind wenigstens mein Kater und eine der Frauen verschwunden. Die andere ist allerdings schwanger. Mist.

21. März

Wollte die andere Frau namens Alissa unauffällig verschwinden lassen, musste aber feststellen, dass es sich bei ihr um eine italienische Austauschbiologin mit guten Beziehungen zur Mafia handelt. Mist zum Zweiten!

25. März

Ich habe einen Plan! Ich werde Alissa erzählen, dass ich den glorreichen Namen der Familie Ashford wieder erstrahlen lassen muss und deshalb gezwungen bin, ein geheimes Forschungslabor in der Antarktis zu erbauen, um den Rest meines Lebens dort mit Experimenten zu verbringen. Natürlich ist das Quatsch und ich werde einfach nur Urlaub auf Hawaii machen, bis Alissa wieder nach Italien zurückgefahren ist. Muahahahahahahaha!

2. April

Zuerst hielt ich es für einen üblen Scherz, allerdings ist es die bittere Wahrheit. Alissa hat tatsächlich mit Hilfe ihrer Mafiafreunde einen kompletten Forschungskomplex in der Antarktis errichtet. In dieser Zeit! Sie meinte, dass dies das Geschenk ihrer Liebe wäre und dass ich schnell fliegen müsse, um dem Namen der Ashfords alle Ehre zu machen. MIST NOCHMAL!

Steve: Interessant, sehr interessant.

Stimme: Oh, das ist bei Weitem nicht das interessanteste Dokument hier.

Steve: (sieht sich um) Wer ist da?

Maus: (hüpft aus einer Schublade) Ich bin's nur, Drusilla Ivanhoe Jackson, aber Sie dürfen mich gerne Dij nennen.

Steve: Dij … Maus … kann … sprechen?

Dij: Allerdings. Und das scheinbar besser als Sie. Tatsache ist, dass es Alexander hier so langweilig war, dass er allen möglichen Tieren das Sprechen beibrachte. Papageien waren schon sehr bald keine Herausforderung mehr. Aber erlauben Sie mir, dass ich frage: Sind Sie beruflich hier oder nur auf der Durchreise?

Steve: #blinzel# Also eigentlich…

**(((Frachtsortierhalle)))**

Claire: #schwing# #schlag# #prügel# #umdreh# #schlag# #duck# #schlag# #schlag# #hüpf# #schwing#

Zombies und diverse Maschinen: (schon lange hinüber sind)

Claire: #schlag# #spring# #hau# #schlag# #schlag# #umfall# Uff! Sind jetzt alle tot?

Zombies: Jaaaaaaa!

Claire: Puh, Gott sei Dank. (sieht sich in der Dunkelheit um) Tja, und nun?

**(((Verwaltungsbüro)))**

Steve: Eine australische Beobachtungsstation?

Dij: Nur 10 Kilometer von hier, genau. Sie könnten es mit dem Drillbohrer in der Tankhalle versuchen, der dürfte diese Distanz schaffen. Ohne Strom um ihn vom Stapel zu lassen dürfte es allerdings etwas schwierig werden. Sie sagten, dass diese Bekannte … mit eingeschränkter Intelligenz sich darum kümmert?

Steve: Also eigentlich lief sie davon und wollte ein Informationsbüro suchen, aber-

Dij: Und da machen Sie sich keine Sorgen?

Steve: Um Claire? Oh na ja, ich hatte bereits mit ihrem baldigen Ableben gerechnet, als ich sie das erste mal auf Rockfort Island traf. Aber Sie sehen selbst, dass sie bis jetzt-

Dij: Na Sie wissen ja, was Alexia immer sagte: Das Glück ist mit den Dummen. Und so lange sie nicht zu den Hunden-

Steve: Alexia? Sie meinen… Alexia Ashford?

Dij: Natürlich. Alfreds Schwester… Sie kennen doch Alfred, oder nicht?

Steve: #schauder# Allerdings. Und ich kenne auch Alexia, nur-

Dij: Eine traurige Sache. Er könnte einem fast Leid tun. Na lesen Sie selbst. (schnappt sich ein Stück Papier und zieht es zu Steve)

BRIEF DES BUTTLERS

Sir Alfred,

Gestern stellte ich fest, dass Ihr nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habt. Leider konnte ich das fehlende Geschirr bis heute nicht mehr auftreiben und werde in Zukunft keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben. Schade um das wundervolle Erbporzellan, doch Ihr werdet feststellen, dass es so besser für alle ist.

Damals vor 15 Jahren, als Euer werter Vater und Eure edle Schwester bei diesem grauenhaften Laborunfall ums Leben kamen, hätte die Trauer mich fast umgebracht. Nun, erst die Trauer, dann mein Selbstmordversuch und schließlich meine Gehaltskürzung Eurerseits.

Jedoch überlebte ich mehrmals und erkannte auch, dass es so besser für das Andenken unserer Geliebten ist.

Dennoch kann ich es nicht mehr länger verantworten, Euch zu dienen. Als ich vor drei Tagen in der Nacht die Toilette aufsuchte, bildete ich mir doch tatsächlich ein, Alexia aus Eurem Zimmer kommen zu sehen. Ich scheine langsam den Verstand zu verlieren, so sehr vermisse ich das lebendige Abbild Eurer geliebten Schwester. Ich weiß nun natürlich, dass die sachgemäße Verwaltung zweier Umbrellalager einen kühlen Kopf erfordert und meine Spinnereien Euch nur im Wege wären.

Ich wage es nicht, Euch mein Versagen ins Gesicht zu sagen, deshalb schreibe ich diesen Brief, der von Euch als meine sofortige Kündigung zu verstehen ist. Verzeiht mir meine Schwäche und lebt wohl. Untertänigste Grüße,

Scott Harem

Ehemaliger Butler der Familie Ashford

PS.: Ich habe Euch frische Socken und eine Lasagne zum Aufwärmen in den Kleiderschrank gestellt und die Sekretärin gebeten, die Blumen und die Katze zu füttern.

Steve: (in einen Sessel fall) Das heißt also… Alexia hat tatsächlich existiert.

Dij: Aber natürlich. Und ich dachte, Sie hatten von ihr gehört. Mein Guter, ich fürchte ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr länger folgen.

Steve: Hm… also die Sache ist die …. na ja, da Sie nie auf Rockfort Island waren, werden Sie es wohl nicht mitbekommen haben, aber…

**(((Frachtsortierhalle)))**

Claire: Was mach ich nur? Was mach ich nur?

SFX: WUFF! WUFF! KNURR!

Claire: Das ist es! Ich folge einfach diesen Geräuschen! Denn wo eine Meute Hunde ist, da ist auch ein Auskunftsbüro… oder war das was mit Rauch und Feuer? Na egal! (tastet sich bis zur nächsten Türe vor und betritt…)

**(((…den Raum für die Stromversorgung)))**

Hundemeute: (umzingelt Claire knurrend)

Claire: Entschuldigung! Ähm… ((Wie gut, dass ich Steve sein Lexikon geklaut habe, als ich Papiereinlagen für meinen BH gebraucht habe)) (zückt das Werk Langenscheidt Bluthund – Deutsch, Deutsch – Bluthund) Ahem… Wuff! Grrrrrr! Wuffwuff! JAUL! Grrrrrrruff! Wuff! Grrr?

Zombiehund1: (simultan gedolmetscht) Was hat sie gesagt?

Zombiehund2: Ich glaube, sie will sich deinen schönsten Rasen ausborgen.

Zombiehund1: Schönster Rasen, was hat das zu bedeuten?

Zombiehund2: Keine Ahnung, aber das hat sie gesagt.

Zombiehund3: Vielleicht meint sie ja Hasen.

Zombiehund1: Aber warum sollte sie meinen schönsten Hasen ausborgen wollen?

Zombiehund2: Hast du überhaupt noch einen Hasen dabei?

Zombiehund1: Den letzten hab ich vor einer Woche gegessen.

Zombiehund4: Können wir sie nicht einfach beißen?

Claire: WUFF! WUFF! Grrrraaaaaarrrr! Rau-wuff! Uaaaaaa! WUFF?

Zombiehunde: Farbenfrohe Fensterscheibe eines märchenhaften Pilzesammlers?

Zombiehund3: Also ich weiß nicht wie es mit euch aussieht, aber ich will die nicht beißen.

Zombiehund4: Pah! Du hast ja sogar Perkins aus der dritten Abteilung gebissen!

Zombiehund2: Was passt dir an Perkins nicht, die war doch lecker!

Zombiehund1: Moment, ihr habt Perkins ohne mich gegessen? Und ich suche sie schon die längste Zeit!

Zombiehund4: Ich dachte, du stehst jetzt auf Haffner.

Zombiehund2: Pff, Haffner war ranzig.

Zombiehund1: Sogar als er noch gelebt hat.

Hunde: (lachen)

Claire: (jault und kratzt mit der linken Hand die Mauer)

Zombiehund2: Können wir nicht wo anders hingehen? Die macht mir langsam Angst…

Zombiehund1: Vielleicht geht sie ja weg, wenn wir das Licht anmachen.

Zombiehund4: Wieso sollte sie das?

Zombiehund1: Na ja, bei den Spinnen hat das doch auch funktioniert.

Zombiehund4: Das allerdings. Also dann…

**(((Verwaltungsbüro)))**

Dij: Er hat WAS?

Steve: Das haben Sie schon verstanden. Ich möchte jetzt auch nicht mehr weiter darüber reden.

Dij: Verstehe. Es ist Ihnen also unangenehm, dass Ihre einzigen intelligenten Gesprächspartner in den letzten paar Wochen ein Irrer in Frauenkleidung und eine Labormaus waren?

Steve: Also wenn Sie das schon so direkt ansprechen…

Dij: Hören Sie mal, mein IQ ist höher als der von Bill Gates und dennoch lebe ich von Küchenabfällen und wohne in einer alten Damentasche, was sagen Sie dazu?

Steve: Na ja, ich-

Dij: Schon gut, Ihre Probleme scheinen ja offensichtlich viel gravierender zu sein als meine. Nein, nein, kein Mitleid mit der Labormaus!

Steve: Reagieren Sie jetzt nicht ein wenig überreizt?

Dij: ÜBERREIZT? PAH! (springt vom Tisch und verschwindet in einem Loch in der Wand)

Steve: Dij! Warten Sie doch, ich wollte nicht… ich meinte doch nur, dass… es ist mir wohl wirklich nicht vergönnt, mehr Zeit mit intelligenten Lebewesen zu verbringen. #seufz#

Licht: (geht an)

Steve: Nanu?

Türe: (fliegt auf)

Claire: (rennt in das Zimmer) Steve! Steve!

Steve: Claire! Du bist es wirklich! Und… du hast den Strom angeworfen!

Claire: …ich habe was?

Steve: Nicht so wichtig. Aber jetzt können wir tatsächlich den Drillbohrer aktivieren und-

Claire: Schau mal, was ich gefunden habe!

Steve: Muss das jetzt sein? Eigentlich wollte ich dir gerade erklären, wie wir schnell-

Claire: (schaut traurig und hält Steve eine Mappe entgegen)

Steve: Na gut, na gut…

ARBEITERTAGEBUCH

30. Oktober

Als ich damals als mittelloser Student Umbrellas Annonce in der Zeitung sah, hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich so enden würde. Ich bewarb mich im August für einen kleinen Ferialjob als Putzkraft… das ist jetzt schon zwei Jahre her. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Lesungen ich nachholen muss, wenn ich nach Hause zurückkomme. Andererseits…

2. November

Ich bekomme zwei Wochen Urlaub! Vielleicht schaffe ich es in dieser Zeit, mich auf einem Schiff als Muschelzähler durchzuschlagen, um so endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen!

3. November

Aus der Traum von frischer Seeluft und Vitaminmangel an Bord. Nach nur einem Tag wurde mein Urlaub bereits wieder gestrichen. Irgendwas von wegen ‚Schiffsladung nicht rechtzeitig bestellt' und ‚nicht genug lebendes Futter für Alexander'. Na toll. Sieht so aus, als dürfte ich jetzt auch bald Küchendienst schieben…

5. November

Heute habe ich mich mit Jerry unterhalten. Er hat vor zehn Jahren angefangen, hier zu arbeiten. Na ja, eigentlich war er damals nur auf der Durchreise und wollte sich nach dem Weg erkundigen, aber…

Wie auch immer, er hat mir erzählt, dass es im Keller ein schreckliches Monster gibt. Es wird von den meisten nur Nosferatu genannt und man sagt, dass es ‚da unten nun so leidet, wie der Name der Ashfords unter ihm gelitten hat'. Komisch. Aber hier sind sowieso alle komplett verrückt. Ich wünschte, man würde mich nach Rockfort Island versetzen. Dort gibt es noch normale Menschen… und Pizza.

10. November

Gestern ist der Boss persönlich zu mir gekommen. Er meinte, dass es heute Nacht für mich an der Zeit wäre, Alexander zu füttern und dass ich um Mitternacht in den Keller kommen solle. Ist es also das, was sich hinter Nosferatu verbirgt? Noch ein verstockter Adeliger, der keinen Kontakt zum „gemeinen Volk" wünscht und sich deshalb im Keller versteckt und bekochen lässt? Na ja, das werde ich dann ja bald herausfinden…

13. November

Nachtrag: AAAAAHHHH! AUA! NEIN! OH MEIN GOTT! MEIN BEIN, MEIN BEIN! SO HILF MIR DOCH EINER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Steve: (schlägt das Tagebuch zu) Ja… und?

Claire: (mit den Schultern zuck) Nichts und. Ich wollte nur, dass mir jemand mal wieder etwas vorliest.

Steve: #seufz# Also können wir jetzt gehen?

Claire: Gehen? Wohin denn?

Steve: #augenroll# Komm einfach! (packt Claire am Arm)

**(((vor der Tankhalle)))**

Claire: Na was ist, worauf wartest du?

Steve: Die Warnlampe blinkt. In dem Raum befindet sich Giftgas!

Claire: Noch immer?

Steve: Wie… noch immer? Du wusstest davon?

Claire: Ja, na ja, ich hab's doch vorhin freigesetzt.

Steve: DU HAST HIER GIFTGAS FREIGESETZT?

Claire: Ich dachte, das wäre dieses tolle Zeugs, mit dem Ballons fliegen. Und ich dachte dann, wenn ich vielleicht genug Gas in das Gebäude lasse könnten wir-

Steve: Sprich lieber nicht weiter. Okay, wo hast du das Gas aufgedreht?

Claire: Dort drüben! (zeigt auf ein Ventil)

Steve: AH! Der Griff fehlt! CLAIRE! DER GRIFF FEHLT!

Claire: Keine Panik, den hab ich doch hier. (hält einen Ventilgriff hoch)

Steve: Warum um Himmels Willen hast du den Ventilgriff abgeschraubt?

Claire: Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich ihn als Waffe verwenden. Deshalb hab ich ihn mitgenommen und das Ende mit einem Metallschneider zugespitzt.

Steve: (starrt entsetzt auf den tatsächlich nutzlos gewordenen Ventilgriff) CLAIRE!

Claire: Clever, nicht?

Steve: (schlägt verzweifelt mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand und murmelt dabei immer wieder das Wort „verloren" vor sich hin)

Claire: Sag mal, wie steht mir eigentlich dieses Ding? Ich habe zwei davon gefunden, aber ob ich sie wirklich tragen kann…

Steve: (dreht sich um und sieht, dass Claire eine Gasmaske trägt) CLAIRE!

Claire: Schon wieder?

Steve: Wir sind gerettet!

Claire: (begutachtet die Maske skeptisch) So toll?

Steve: Behalt das ja auf und komm mit!

Claire Ja aber was wird denn jetzt aus dem-

Steve: (setzt sich die andere Maske auf und zerrt Claire in die Halle)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vielleicht ein bisschen kürzer, inhaltsloser und schlechter als seine Vorgänger, aber nach der Urlaubspause muss man sich ja wieder irgendwie einschreiben. Dafür wird das nächste Kapitel eine üppige Mischung aus Wahn und Musik werden.


	8. Abgrund – Special Extended Edition

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**

_Kapitel 8: Abgrund – Special Extended Edition_

**(((in der Tankhalle)))**

.Mit schicken Gasmasken bekleidet waren Steve und Claire in die Tankhalle geflohen, um dort auf Anraten eines genetisch bearbeiteten Mäuseintellektuellen mit einem Drillbohrer aus ihrer Misere zu fliehen und die nahe gelegene australische Beobachtungsstation aufzusuchen.

Drillbohrer: (landet sicher auf einer Betonplattform)

Claire: GESCHAFFT! STEVE! STEVE! WIR HABEN ES GESCHAFFT! (will Steve freudig um den Hals fallen)

Steve: (weicht ihr aus) Äh, ja. Lass uns lieber schnell abhauen.

Claire: Aber Steve! Jetzt, wo Rodrigo tot ist ... und Alfredo fort ist ... und Alfred auch ... da ... da steht unserer großen und einzig wahren Liebe nichts mehr im Weg!

Steve: Einzig wahre Liebe? Zwischen uns? Wie kommst du- Moment mal, sollte das heißen, dass du ALFRED mir vorgezogen hättest? ((Nicht, dass ich nicht auch beinahe…))

Claire: Ach, Steve! Wahre Liebe braucht Zeit und Klischee! Und wer sich anfangs meidet, wird schließlich erkennen, dass nur eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu Glück und Liebe führen kann!

Steve: #schauder# ((Wenn sie nur andere Werke so fließend zitieren könnte, wie die Cosmopolitan…)) Faszinierende Analyse, aber könnten wir das vielleicht später lären? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde es mich stören, dass wir uns in einem Raum voller Giftgas befinden, in dem das Klopfen der Zombies an die Türen dringt und in dem ein unheimliches und gequältes Stöhnen aus dem Keller hallt, nicht zu vergessen die eisige Kälte und die Psychopathen, die hier vielleicht oder vielleicht nicht herumlaufen und dabei die besten Mordabsichten gegen uns hegen und-

Musik: (beginnt zu spielen)

Steve: (sieht sich um) Ähm… Claire? Was soll das? Warum spielt- Claire?

Claire: (zieht Steve zu sich)

Steve: Uah!

Claire: Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?

Steve: (windet sich frei und will zur Leiter rennen) Ich sagt doch schon, dass ich nicht-

Claire: (stellt sich ihm in den Weg) And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?

Steve: (weicht zurück) Bitte, jetzt ist wirklich keine Zeit für-

Claire: (kommt näher) I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you.

Steve: (weicht weiter zurück) Claire! Hier-

Claire: (drängt ihn in eine Ecke) And at sweet night, you are my own! (beugt sich über ihn) Taaaaake myyyy haaaaand-

Steve: #schluck#

Claire: (springt auf das Geländer)

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Steve: (hat es bis zur Hälfte der Leiter geschafft)

Claire: (springt ihm nach und wirft ihn auf den Boden) Where love is more than just your name!

Steve: (will aufstehen)

Claire: (stellt einen Fuß auf seinen Bauch) Forget this life, come with me!

Steve: (rappelt sich auf und rennt zum Drillbohrer)

Claire: (rennt ihm nach) Don't look back you're safe now. Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one's left to stop you!

Steve: (will bereits einsteigen) Es reicht langsam! Wir müssen unbedingt-

Claire: (hält ihn auf und drückt ihn gegen den Drillbohrer) Forget this life, come with me, don't look back you're safe now! Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one's left to-

SFX: PENG!

Musik: (bricht abrupt ab)

Steve: Uff! (windet sich frei)

Alfred: (steht ausgerüstet mit Gasmaske und seiner Sniper auf dem Geländer) Niemand, der euch aufhält? Think again, Claire! (er springt hinunter auf die Betonplattform und richtet seine Waffe auf die beiden)

Claire: Keine Angst, mein Geliebter! Ich werde dich beschützen! (stellt sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor Steve)

Steve: (geht an Claire vorbei)

Claire: ABER-

Steve: Woher wusstest du von dem Giftgas?

Alfred: (senkt seine Waffe) …Giftgas?

Steve: Sag bloß, du trägst diese Maske immer?

Alfred: Oh, deshalb. HA! Nein, aber schließlich wusste ich, dass sie sich im Raum befindet. (deutet auf Claire)

SFX: TUSCH!

Publikum: …

Alfred: #räusper# Wo wollte ich ansetzen? Ah, richtig: (hebt seine Waffe wieder) IHR! Ihr habt die elektronische Einrichtung auf Rockfort Island demoliert! Ihr habt die Pizzalieferungen aufgehalten! Ihr habt Monsieur Bonaparte verärgert! Die Queen ist ebenfalls not amused! UND MEIN EGOSCHMEICHELNDES RIESENGEMÄLDE IST RUINIERT!

Claire: Damit haben wir nichts zu tun!

Alfred: WAS?

Claire: Da war dieser Mann … keine Ahnung, wie er hieß … oder was er wollte … ich glaube … er hat meinen Bruder gesucht, um mit ihm eine Nacht am Strand zu verbringen oder so … und dann wollte er das einzige Fangirl sein und-

Alfred: LÜGEN! NONSENSE! SCHWEIG! (schießt auf Claire, streift sie)

Claire: ARGH! (stolpert gegen den Bohrer)

Alfred: Niemand stellt sich dem Ruhm der glorreichen Familie Ashford ungestraft in den Weg! (lädt und zielt erneut) Absolut niemand!

Steve: Halt! (stellt sich vor Claire und geht auf Alfred zu)

Alfred: Was zum- (richtet seine Waffe auf Steve) Wage es nicht, meinen Atemradius zu betreten, menschlicher Abschaum!

Steve: (geht weiter auf Alfred zu) Niemand hier will sich der glorreichen Familie Ashford in den Weg stellen! Ich meine… können wir die Sache nicht einfach ausdiskutieren?

Steves Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: Ausdiskutieren … nettes Abendessen … wir sind doch alle zivilisiert … wie barbarische-

Alexias Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: AAAAHHHH! MEIN AUGE! MEIN WUNDERSCHÖNES AUGE!

Die Queen: Oh dear! Seht nur, was Ihr angerichtet habt!

Alfred: Das … das Auge! Was ist mit dem … (lässt die Sniper fallen und holt panisch den Taschenspiegel aus seiner Jacke)

Steve: Gott sei Dank. Immerhin sind wir ja alle vernünftige- ähm, alles in Ordnung?

Steves Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: Ja ja, ausdiskutieren, wie vernünftige-

Claires Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: GEWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT!

Alexanders Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: Alexias unendliche Schönheit! Was hast du bloß getan?

Alexias Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: Die Schmerzen! Diese Schmerzen!

Napoleons Stimme in Alfreds Kopf: Ich glaube, wir haben den Herd auf Rockfort angelassen…

Alfred: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (hält sich schmerzverzerrt den Kopf und taumelt zurück)

Steve: Achtung! Da hinten beginnt der-

Alfred: (stolpert und verliert das Gleichgewicht)

Steve: ABGRUND! (sprintet nach vor und greift nach Alfreds Hand, bekommt aber nur den Spiegel zu fassen)

Taschenspiegel: Ich könnte ihn retten… wäre ich nett. Doch so bin ich frei gleich und ziehe zu Brad! Drum Spieglein, Spieglein in seiner Hand, wie tief fällt er wohl von dieser Wand? Hihihihihihihihi! (bricht in zwei Hälften)

Alfred: (verliert ohne den Spiegel seinen letzten Halt und fällt in den Abgrund) UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alfredo: (kommt durch die Türe) OH GOTT! (springt über das Geländer) MEISTER, NEIN! (hüpft Alfred nach)

Steve: Au weia!

James Bond: (taucht aus dem Nichts auf) HALT! (rennt zum Abgrund und packt Alfredo blitzschnell an den Beinen)

Alfredo: Uff! (hängt kopfüber über dem Abgrund)

SFX Lucy: (summt die 007 Titelmelodie)

Bond: Wo geht es hier nach Großbritannien?

Alfredo: Du meinst nach England, James?

Bond: Nein, nach mich! (lässt Alfredo los)

Alfredo: UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA! (fällt)

Bond: Dundileldündideldün Bonanza! (rennt weg)

Steve?

Michael Jackson: (hüpft aus einer Tiefkühltruhe) BAZILLEN! ÜBERALL KEIME! Brauche … EINE GASMASKE! (lässt sich in den Abgrund fallen)

Steve???

Bademeister: (hüpft zum Rand des Abgrundes und bläst eine Trillerpfeife) UN, DEUX, TROIS!

Fünf französische Synchronspringer: (hüpfen grazil zum Abgrund und köpfeln perfekt choreographiert hinein)

Bademeister: UN, DEUX, TROIS! (köpfelt hinterher)

Steve?!?!?

Johan und eine Gruppe Kinder: (balancieren am Abgrund entlang)

Johan: Nunc est bibendum! (wirft eine Whiskeyflasche in den Abgrund)

Kinder: MAMA! (hüpfen der Flasche hinterher)

Johan: Hehehe…

Steve: (prüft besorgt seine Temperatur)

Metalltonne: (rollt heran, kommt neben Johan zum Stehen und richtet sich auf)

Blaues Wollding: (lugt aus der Tonne) Hallo, ich bin das Krümelmonster!

Johan: #Augenbraue heb#

Blaues Wollding: Keks?

Johan: (zuckt mit den Schultern, steigt in die Tonne und schließt den Deckel)

Tonne: (rollt in den Abgrund)

Steve: Was zum-

Lacrima: HILFE! HILFE! AAAAH! HILFE! (sieht das Publikum und bremst ab) Ahem… öh, hallo. Wie geht's denn so? Ähm… hier ist … alles in Ordnung. (sieht sich nervös um) Ich habe diese Fiction bestens unter Kontrolle! NUR KEINE PANIK!

Nemesis: (bricht durch die nächste Wand) PARODISTEN!

Lacrima: AH! (hechtet in den Abgrund)

Nemesis: (springt ihr nach)

….

Steve: Ist… ist es vorbei?

James Bond: (rennt Steve beinahe um und springt hastig in den Abgrund) ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC!

Steve!!!

Shinji Mikami: (landet mit einem Fallschirm auf der Betonplattform) Und all die Dinge, die Sie soeben sahen, wertes Publikum, waren nur eine kleine Demonstration der neuen Storyelemente, die Sie vielleicht bald in JEDEM Resident Evil finden werden. Ich meine, Zombies… pah, das kann doch jeder Pseudoromano! Nein, wir bieten Ihnen mehr als das! Popstars, Topagenten, Synchronschwimmer, ein Comeback des allseits beliebten Nemesis und vieles, vieles mehr! Und wer weiß, ob nicht sogar der ein oder andere Alien Ihr nächstes Resident Evil Spiel versüßen wird? Denn immerhin-

Publikum: STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRB! (springen von ihren Sitzen auf, ergreifen Shinji Mikami und werfen ihn in den Abgrund)

Shinji Mikami: ICH KOMME WIIIIIIIEEEEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Publikum: PÜH! (spucken ihm hinterher und nehmen dann murmelnd die Sitzplätze ein)

- Stille -

Steve: (sinkt verzweifelt auf die Knie) Und dabei wollte ich doch nur ein bisschen Normalität und ein Stipendium!

Claire: STEVE! (rennt auf ihn zu und wirft ihn freudig um) Du hast es geschafft! Wir sind endgültig gerettet! Na los, komm schon! DER BOHRER UND DIE FREIHEIT WARTEN!

Erzähler: …schrie Claire enthusiastisch und zerrte den still leidenden Steve in das gemeinsame Fluchtfahrzeug.

**(((draußen)))**

.Mit der ganzen Lautstärke und Zerstörungskraft eines weiblichen Lenkers war Claire durch die Wand des antarktischen Laborkomplexes gebrochen und hatte sich und Steve so den Weg in die Freiheit gebahnt. Was Letzteren anging, so war dieser zwar noch immer nicht von einer endgültigen Flucht überzeugt, konnte seine Stimmung aber einigermaßen heben, als Claire endlich ihren Liebesgesang einstellte und zu belanglosem Jubeln überging.

Claire: WOOHOO! FREI! FREI! ENDLICH FREEEEIIIIII!

Steve: Claire?

Claire: Steve?

Steve: Weißt du, in welche Richtung wir müssen?

Claire: Öh…

Lämpchen: #blink# #blink# #blink#

Claire: Was ist das?

Steve: Vielleicht-

Claire: Drücken! (drückt den Knopf neben dem Lämpchen)

Steve: ABER-

Computerstimme: Willkommen an Bord des Drillbohrers SVÖNSK TT. Ich bin Ihre sexy Computerstimme, aber nennen Sie mich ruhig Navi, das steht für Navigationssystem. (kichert) Wenn Sie zum nächsten Supermarkt wollen, dann drücken Sie Knopf A. Wenn Sie Ihre Tante aus Russland vom Flughafen abholen wollen, dann drücken Sie Knopf B. Wenn Sie schwer verletzt sind und einen Arzt brauchen, dann drücken Sie Knopf C und nehmen sich ein buntes Pflaster aus der Kiste unter dem Beifahrersitz. Wenn Sie von einem herzlosen, pharmazeutischen Großkonzern gefangen genommen wurden, mit Mühe und Not von einer Insel voller Irrer und Monster fliehen konnten, nur um dann von einem dieser Irren in die Antarktis entführt zu werden und nun Ihre nächste und möglicherweise letzte Chance zur Flucht ergreifen wollten, dann drücken Sie Knopf D.

Claire: …wollen wir in einen Supermarkt?

Steve: (rollt mit den Augen und drückt Knopf D)

Navi: Lehnen Sie sich zurück und genießen Sie die Aussicht, während ich Ihnen die richtige Richtung ansage. Fahren Sie vorsichtig 50 Meter geradeaus und biegen Sie dann rechts ab. Rammen Sie dabei eines der Wasserrohre, um so die Anlage erfolgreich zu fluten.

Claire: (fährt nach den Anweisungen der Stimme)

Navi: Folgen Sie dem Gewölbe langsam und fahren Sie durch das nächste Loch in der Wand wieder rechts. Vor sich sehen Sie viel Schnee. Sollten Sie auf einen Angestellten treffen, dann hoffen Sie darauf, dass er ausweicht. Sie werden das nämlich nicht tun. Sie können nun weiter gerade fahren und beliebig an Geschwindigkeit zulegen.

Claire: (gibt voll Gas)

Navi: Biegen Sie nach 100 Metern scharf links ab. Nach 75 Metern … 50 Metern … 25 Metern … jetzt!

Steve: CLAIRE, DAS-

Claire: (biegt ab)

Mauer: (türmt sich vor den beiden auf)

SFX: KRACH! RUMMS!

Navi: Reingelegt! Muahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa- (erlöscht)

Claire: Steve! Alles in Ordnung?

Steve: (reibt sich die Stirn) Ah… verdammt! Warum musst du auch ausgerechnet die Computerstimme verstehen, die uns in den sicheren Tod locken will? (befreit sich aus dem kaputten Bohrer)

Claire: Und jetzt?

Steve: (zieht Claire aus dem Wrack) So viel zu unserer letzten Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Claire: (setzt sich auf einen Mauerbrocken) Wenn wir doch nur so ein Schneemobil wie das da oben hätten…

Steve: Ja, das- was? (sieht nach oben) CLAIRE! DU BIST EIN GE… nein, darauf sinke ich nicht herab. Äh, trotzdem gut gemacht, Claire!

Claire: Hm? Was?

Steve: Das Schneemobil da oben… warte … wir können es über diese Leiter und die Brücke zur Plattform erreichen … dann müssten wir nur die Rampe verwenden und… und wären frei!

Claire: Tja, worauf warten wir dann noch? (springt auf und erklimmt die Leiter)

**(((auf der Mauer, auf der Lauer… nein, wieder nicht. Will sagen: Plattform!)))**

Claire: Wohin jetzt?

Steve: Da drüben steht das Schneemobil, also müssen wir nur noch über diese Verbindungsrampe auf die nächste Plattform.

Claire: Super, nichts wie hin! Ladies first! (rennt die Rampe hinunter, in den Nebel)

Steve: #seufz# Wenn sie es jetzt auch noch schafft, dieses Fahrzeug zu lenken, dann hätten wir tatsächlich eine Chance auf-

Claire: STEEEEEEEEVE! (rennt zurück hinauf und versteckt sich hinter Steves Rücken)

Steve: Was soll das denn nun wieder?

Claire: Kannst … kannst du bitte zuerst gehen?

Steve: Gerade vorhin bist du noch-

Claire: Biiiiiiiiitte?

Steve: #augenroll# Schön. Wie auch immer. Solange wir hier endlich wegkommen… (geht die Rampe hinunter, in den Nebel)

Claire: (kaut nervös an ihren Nägeln)

Steve: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (rennt die Rampe hoch) BIST DU VERRÜCKT? SCHICKST MICH DA RUNTER, OHNE ZU ERWÄHNEN, DASS-

Geräusch: UUUAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!

Nosferatu: (steigt langsam aus dem Nebel, die Rampe hinauf)

Steve: Na? Wie steht es jetzt mit deinem Drang, deine große Liebe zu retten?

Claire: Ähm… weißt du … also ….

Nosferatu: UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH! (er krümmt sich, seine Brust platzt auf und aus seinem Rücken wächst eine armartige Verlängerung)

Claire: STEVE! (krallt sich an seine Schultern)

Steve: Aua!

Claire: TU WAS!

Steve: Sehe ich etwa so aus wie- halt, das ist es!

Claire: MACH IHN-

Steve: (dreht sich um und hält Claire den Mund zu) Hinter die Kisten da, schnell! (zerrt Claire mit sich und geht hinter einem Metallkistenstapel in Deckung)

Claire: Was-

Steve: (flüstert) Sieh ihn dir doch mal an.

Nosferatu: UUUUUUAAAAARRRRGHHHH! (schlägt mit seinem Rückarm um sich)

Steve: (flüstert) Die Augenbinde… er kann tatsächlich nichts sehen. Wir müssen einfach nur leise sein, vielleicht geht er dann weit genug von der Rampe weg, sodass-

Nosferatu: Uaarr …. ruuuarrr …. grrrrr …..

Claire: Was macht er da?

Steve: Scheint, als versuche er zu sprechen.

Nosferatu: Guuuaaa ….. uaaa …. Maaaaaaaarcooooo!

Claire: Was war das?

Steve: Er sagte Marco.

Claire: Ooooh! (springt auf) POLO!

Nosferatu: GUUUUAAAARRRRRGHHHH! (dreht sich zu den Kisten)

Steve: CLAIRE! WIE KANN MAN NUR SO BLÖD-

Nosferatu: (holt aus und wirft mit seinem Rückarm die Kisten samt Steve von der Plattform)

Steve: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Claire: STEVE!

Nosferatu: UUUAAARRGHHH! (peitscht nach Claire)

Claire: Nein! (duckt sich)

Nosferatu: (geht peitschend auf Claire zu und drängt sie immer näher zum Abgrund)

Claire: Oh nein … wenn doch Steve nur … er wüsste, was zu tun ist!

Steves Stimme: DISKUTIEREN, CLAIRE! DISKUTIEREN!

Claire: Disku… natürlich! Danke, Steves gute Stimme aus dem Jenseits!

Steves Stimme: ICH BIN NICHT TOT! ICH HÄNGE HIER UNTEN AN EINEM METALLROHR!

Claire: #seufz# Als wäre er wirklich noch bei mir…

Nosferatu: UUUUAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!

Claire: Warte! Lass uns das doch … ähm … aus-dis-ku-tie-ren!

Nosferatu: Uaaarrrr….

- Flashback, 15 Jahre zuvor -

Mann, der bald Nosferatu sein wird: (sein Mund ist mit Klebeband verschlossen und er ist an einen Labortisch gefesselt) MMFFHHM! MFFFFHMM!

Teen-Alfred: (sitzt entgeistert daneben und liest ein Buch) Manche Leute versuchen sich hier zu bilden! (rammt dem Mann ein Skalpell in den Arm)

Mann: MMMFFHHH!

Stimmen von draußen: NEIN, BITTE NICHT! ICH BIN DOCH NUR- DAS WIRD DICH LEHREN, MEINEN BRUDER DATEN ZU WOLLEN! – AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

- Stille -

Teen-Alexia: (kommt in den Raum und wischt sich ihre blutigen Hände an einer Schürze ab)

Teen-Alfred: Wer war das vorhin an der Türe?

Teen-Alexia: Och… ähm… nur die Zeugen Jehovas.

Teen-Alfred: Ah. (legt das Buch zur Seite und reißt dem Mann das Klebeband vom Mund)

Mann: ARGH!

Teen-Alexia: Es scheint mir, mein lieber Bruder, dass der Herr, den du hier vor uns verschnürt siehst, meint, dass wir unsere Forschungen gemeinschaftlichen Belanglosigkeiten widmen. Menschen helfen? Sie… heilen? HA! (rammt ihm ebenfalls einen Skalpell in den Arm)

Mann: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Teen-Alexia: Sag Alfred, wie können wir dem netten Mann nur demonstrieren, dass er den Namen der edlen Ashfords nicht im richtigen Licht erscheinen lässt?

Teen-Alfred: Indem wir ihn einsperren und ihm den Rest seines Lebens deine Musikkollektion vorspielen?

Teen-Alexia: DU MIESER- (schlägt Alfred auf den Hinterkopf)

Teen-Alfred: Aua!

Mann: Hehehe.

Teen-Alfred: (rammt dem Mann ein weiteres Skalpell in den Arm)

Mann: AUA!

Teen-Alfred: Hehehe.

Teen-Alexia: ((Von Idioten umgeben. Wie immer…))

Mann: Wartet… wartet einen Moment! Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen schrecklichen Fehler! Aber können wir nicht darüber reden, die Sache nicht in Ruhe ausdiskutieren?

Teen-Alexia: Aus-

Teen-Alfred: Dis-

Teen-Alexia: Ku-

Teen-Alfred: Tie-

Teen-Alexia: Ren?

….

Beide: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Teen-Alexia: Der war gut, wirklich. Andererseits würde ich wirklich gerne über etwas diskutieren. Die Labormäuse sind bei meiner Forschung keine besondere Hilfe, also-

Teen-Alfred: (reicht ihr ein Tablett mit einer Spritze und einem Glas grüner Flüssigkeit)

Teen-Alexia: Also wollte ich zu größeren Versuchsobjekten übergehen. Da freut es mich natürlich, dass Sie sich für diese (zieht die Spritze auf) Debatte so f r e i w i l l i g zur Verfügung stellen.

Mann: Das ist doch…. nein, weg mit dem Ding! Bitte, ich kann doch… wir müssten nur … ich will nicht- NEIN! NEIN! NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Flashback Ende

Nosferatu: UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH! (krümmt sich, peitscht nach Claire und setzt eine Wolke Giftgas frei)

Claire: Aie! Pfui Teufel, das stinkt vielleicht!

Nosferatu: Also wer im Glashaus sitzt…

SFX: TUSCH!

Publikum: #augenroll#

Claire: Diese Diskussionssache scheint ja doch nicht sehr erfolgreich zu sein. Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? (sieht besorgt in den Abgrund, dem sie schon beängstigend nahe ist)

Steve: SINGEN! SEINE ARME SIND GEFESSELT! ER IST DEINEM GRAUENHAFTEN GESANG SCHUTZLOS AUSGELIEFERT!

Claire: (horcht) Ich soll singen? Dann wäre der Arme wie gefesselt? Ja, stimmt! Diese arme, gequälte Kreatur hat sicher seit Jahren kein schönes Lied mehr gehört! DANKE, STEVES GEIST!

Steve: #seuzf#

Musik: (beginnt zu spielen)

Claire: (schmeißt sich in ein Lederoutfit und setzt sich eine Pilotenmütze auf) Also, ich- Nosferatu: UUUUUAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH! (peitscht nach Claire)

Claire: (weicht überraschend geschickt aus und platziert sich auf einer Metallkiste)

Claire: Baby, can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning!

Nosferatu: (wirft Claires Kiste um)

Claire: (springt weg) It's dangerous, I'm falling!

Nosferatu: (findet das Geräusch störend und beschließt, sich zur Rampe zurückzuziehen)

Claire: (springt in seinen Weg und trägt plötzlich eine Polizeiuniform) There's no escape, I can't wait! I need a hit, Baby, give me it!

Nosferatu: (nun sichtlich verstört, versucht Claire wegzupeitschen, doch diese weicht seinen Attacken ständing aus)

Claire: You're dangerous, I'm loving it!

Nosferatu: UUUAAAARRRGHHHHH! (flüchtet in die Mitte der Plattform, stößt Gas aus und peitscht irritiert mit seinem Rückarm um sich)

Claire: (rennt hinterher, weicht den Attacken aus und beginnt um Nosferatu herumzutanzen)

With the taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under

With a taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Nosferatu: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH! (krümmt sich gequält, rennt desorientiert gegen eine Metallkiste und fällt schließlich von der Plattform)

Musik: (verstummt)

Claire: (ruft ihm nach) DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIC?

- Stille -

Steve: Gnnnhhh! Wie wäre es mit etwas Hilfe hier drüben? (zieht sich mühsam die Plattform hoch)

Claire: Steve! Du lebst!

Steve: (steht auf und staubt seine Kleidung ab) Ja, wer hätte damit schon gerechnet?

Claire: (zeigt auf die Stelle, an der Nosferatu in seinen Tod gesprungen ist) Der arme Kerl, mein schönes Lied muss ihn an irgendeine grauenvolle Sache erinnert haben. Er wirkte so leidend und dann ist er einfach gefallen.

Steve: Das scheint Männern in deiner Gegenwart ja öfters zu passieren…

**(((im Schneemobil, kurz darauf)))**

.Steves letzter Kommentar war an Claires begrenztem Auffassungsvermögen gänzlich vorbeigeschlittert und so befanden sich die beiden Protagonisten bald in ihrem Fluchtfahrzeug, Version 3. Claire optimistisch wie immer und Steve…

Steve: #grübel# Also… Flugzeug … Drillbohrer… wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass wir ein drittes Mal aufgehalten werden? Ich meine, hier ist nur Schnee. Es ist quasi ein Katzensprung bis zur Beobachtungsstation. Keine Computerstimme. Keine Psychopathen mehr. Dieses Mal muss es einfach klappen. Es muss einfach klappen!

Claire: Hey, Steve!

Steve: Claire, konzentrier dich aufs Fahren.

Claire: Ich bitte dich! Die Strecke ist gerade und hier ist nichts als Schnee! Man muss schon ein ziemlich großer Idiot sein, um da etwas falsch zu machen.

Steve: Wie gesagt; Konzentrier dich aufs Fahren.

Claire: Ich habe mich nur gerade gewundert… jetzt, wo Alfred tot ist… was wird da nur aus seiner Schwester werden, falls sie nach der Explosion überhaupt noch lebt?

Steve: CLAIRE!

Claire: AH! (ist erschrocken, bringt das Fahrzeug kurz zum Schlittern, kann es dann aber wieder kontrollieren) Puh, das war ein Schreck. Was… was ist denn los?

Steve: Claire. Wir hatten eine harte Zeit, aber nun ist unsere Flucht erfolgreich und unser Überleben sicher. Bald werden wir wieder zu Hause sein, weit weg voneinander. Dann werde ich dich nie wieder sehen oder hören müssen. Das und nur das ist der Grund, warum ich dich jetzt nicht töte, sondern dir noch einmal eine Erklärung abgebe: Alexia, das ist Alfreds Schwester, falls du es vergessen hast, existiert nicht. Die Person, die wir auf Rockfort Island sahen, war Alfred selbst. Alfred ist ein sehr kranker Mann… vielleicht nicht so krank wie du, aber doch ernsthaft geschädigt. Deshalb hat Alfred sich als Alexia verkleidet. Er tat das, weil seine Schwester gestorben ist, als die beiden noch Kinder waren. Merke: Sie ist gestorben! Und Alfred hat sie sehr vermisst. Alfred hat sich als Alexia verkleidet. Alexia war eigentlich ein verkleideter Alfred. Das bedeutet, dass wir nun, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, im Gegensatz zur Vergangenheit, in der Alexia noch lebte, eine Tatsache klar und eindeutig feststellen können: ES GIBT KEINE ALEXIA!

**(((zur selben Zeit, im Keller des Antarktislabors)))**

Alfred: (schleift sich mühevoll durch einen Gang) Warte nur, Redfield …. diese Sache ist noch nicht vorbei …. niemand hat das Recht einen Ashford … ich werde nicht zulassen, dass … (schleppt sich durch eine Türe, in einen Raum, in dem…)

Alexia: (blubbert fröhlich und unbekleidet in ihrem Reagenzglas vor sich hin)

Männlicher Teil des Publikums: Aaaaaah! Ooooooh!

Weiblicher Teil des Publikums: (schlagen den männlichen Teil des Publikums mit ihren Handtaschen)

Männlicher Teil des Publikums: Auuuuu! Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Weiblicher Teil des Publikums: HMPF!

Alfred: (hängt inzwischen bleich am kleinen Stiegenaufgang vor Alexias Reagenzglas) Endlich …. (fällt hin) endlich ist es soweit…

Alexia: (schlägt die Augen auf)

SFX LUCY: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Alexia: (steigt aus dem Reagenzglas und geht zu ihrem Bruder)

Alfred: (streckt mit letzter Kraft seine Hand nach ihr aus) A …. Ale…xia!

Alexia: Alfred… (hilft ihm auf)

Alfred: Ale…xia … du bist … endlich…

Alexia: Alfred, wo sind meine Handtücher?

Alfred: (ist so verwirrt, wie man kurz vor seinem Tod nur sein kann) Die…

Alexia: Alfred, weißt du noch, was ich dir vor 15 Jahren gesagt habe?

Alfred: (hustet, schnappt nach Luft)

Alexia: (hält ihn an seinem Kragen in die Höhe) Ich bat dich höflichst darum, aufzupassen, dass mir hier unten nichts passiert. Und angesichts der strengen Bewachung, meiner Vorarbeit und viel Glück ist dir das tatsächlich auch gelungen. Und obwohl unser inzwischen zweifelsohne bereits verschiedener Goldfisch das wahrscheinlich auch geschafft hätte, halte ich es dir zugute. Und dennoch… (wirft ihn auf den Boden) DENNOCH SCHAFFST DU ES TROTZ MEINES VERTRAUENS IN EINE WERTLOSE KREATUR WIE DICH NICHT, MIR ZU EINEM BESTIMMTEN ZEITPUNKT EINEN STAPEL HANDTÜCHER ZU BRINGEN!

Alfred: (scheitert inzwischen kläglich bei dem Versuch, sich noch ein letztes Mal aufzurichten, um seine feinfühlige und liebevolle Schwester um Verzeihung zu bitten)

Alexia: Alfred… (kniet neben ihm) … du musst das verstehen. Du weißt, wir sind hier in der Antarktis. Und bestimmt hast du observiert, dass ich mich in keinem Zustand befinde, den man bekleidet nennen kann. Ferner sind meine Haare klatschnass, weshalb ich es wirklich, wirklich sehr geschätzt hätte, wenn du mir meine Handtücher rechtzeitig gebracht hättest und dich stattdessen NICHT MIT LEEREN HÄNDEN HIER HERUNTERGESCHLEIFT HÄTTEST, NUR UM MIR MIT LETZTER KRAFT AUF MEINE PERFEKTE HAUT ZU BLUTEN! (springt auf und tritt Alfred in den Magen)

Alfred: Gnnhh!

Alexia: Schön… dann erledige ich das eben selbst. Wie alles andere in dieser STÜMPERVERSEUCHTEN WELT! (tritt Alfred erneut, geht dann zu einer Art Schranktüre, auf der eine silberne Harmonika abgebildet ist und gibt einen Code ein) Wenigstens habe ich noch meinen guten, alten Liftschrank, der mit allen Ebenen des Labors verbunden ist und in dem ich-

Schranktüre: (öffnet sich)

Alexia: WAS? Unmöglich! Wer würde es wagen…

**(((inzwischen, im Schneemobil)))**

Claire: (pfeift fröhlich zur Musik des Radios)

Steve: Sag mal…

Claire: Hm?

Steve: Zwar interessiert es mich wenig und wahrscheinlich will ich es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen, aber: Was soll dieses rote Ding, das du jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit anhast?

Claire: Das? Oh, das ist ein extraflauschiger, extrawarmer Morgenmantel. Den hab ich vorhin im Labor gefunden. Der war sogar in einem Liftschrank mit Passwort eingeschlossen, aber irgendwas hat auf einer höheren Ebene die Türe gefressen.

Steve: Also hast du ihn einfach so mitgenommen?

Claire: Natürlich, mir war schließlich kalt. Außerdem steht mir die Farbe! (wirft sich in eine kleine Vorführpose)

Steve: CLAIRE!

Claire: Was denn? Komm schon, das Gebäude war doch ohnehin völlig ruiniert! #räusper# Oder jedenfalls ist es das jetzt, nachdem ich die Wasserleitung angefahren habe…

Steve: Aber dieser Mantel gehört nicht dir! Und seine Besitzerin-

Claire: …ist inzwischen sicher schon weit weg, tot oder hat ihr Interesse daran verloren. Steve, das ist nur ein Morgenmantel! Ein unheimlich bequemer und komfortabler Morgenmantel, aber trotzdem nur ein dummer Morgenmantel! Was erwartest du schon, eine Strafanzeige? Eine Horde blutrünstiger Privatdetektive? Einen grauenvollen Rachefeldzug? Eine-

Steve: RIESIGE TENTAKEL!

Claire: Was? Du hältst mich für albern und dann kritisierst du meinen neuen Morgenmantel, weil- RIESIGE TENTAKEL!

Riesige Tentakel: (schießen vor dem Schneemobil in die Höhe)

Claire und Steve: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Oh nein, wer hat den Sinn befreit?

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**  
_Kapitel 9: Oh nein, wer hat den Sinn befreit?_

**(((Off-Szene, Alexias Gefrierraum)))**

.Wo das Publikum nun endlich den Auftritt von Claires charismatischem Cousin… äh, Bruder zu sehen hoffte, wurde es bitter enttäuscht von einer Autorin, die plötzlich fluchend gegen die Wand eines wohlbekannten Antarktislabors geworfen wurde.

Lacrima: YAAAARRRRRRG! (donnert gegen eine Wand, steht auf und flucht) Warte nur, bis du in meine Gameshow kommst, dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben, du miese-

Feuerball: (fliegt auf Lacrima zu)

Lacrima: (duckt sich) AH!

David: (kommt durch die Türe) Was soll das? Warum geht die Fiction nicht weiter und warum bist du noch immer in einem Raum mit Alfreds Leiche? Oh, und warum brennen deine Haare?

Lacrima: (schielt kopfwärts) Mist, verfluchter! (rennt fuchtelnd im Kreis, bis ihre Haare erfolgreich erloschen sind) Uff … keuch … japs … Rache!

David: Also?

Lacrima: Ach ja, unsere feine Alexia hat beschlossen, dass sie vernünftige Kleidung braucht und deshalb noch schnell shoppen gehen wird.

David: Ja und?

Lacrima: Das nächste Geschäft ist mindestens 200 Kilometer entfernt!

David: Und…?

Lacrima: Und das bedeutet, dass wir uns spontan einen Alexiaersatz für die nächste Szene suchen dürfen!

David: Ach komm, das kann doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein. Wir brauchen einfach nur irgendein Blondchen, das neben Alfreds Leiche sitzt und-

Stimme: There was a friendly but naive king, who wed a very nasty queen. The king was loved, but… the queen was feared.

Lacrima: (sieht sich um) Woher kommt das?

Stimme: But one day, strolling in his court, an arrow pierced the kind king's heart. He lost his live aaaaaaaaaaaand… his lady love.

David: (wird von einem Pfeil in den Fuß getroffen) IIAAAARRRGHHH!

Lacrima: Was zum-

Britney Spears: (springt mit Pfeil und Bogen von der Decke) Muahahahahahahahahaha!

Lacrima: DU! (Maulwurf zück) VERSCHWINDE UND KOPIER EINE ANDERE SÄNGERIN! (wirft den Maulwurf)

Britney: (weicht aus und dreht sich um) PAH! (verschwindet)

Lacrima: Und jetzt wiederhole, dass es einfach ist, einen Ersatz für diese Szene zu finden.

David: (zieht sich den Pfeil aus seinem Bein) Na ja, vielleicht-

Michael Jackson: (hüpft von der Decke und tanzt um Alfreds Leiche herum)

Susie got your number

And Susie ain't your friend.

Look who took you under

With seven inches in!

Blood is on the dance floor!

Blood is on the knife!

Susie's got your number

And Susie says it's-

David: (zückt eine Schrotflinte) AHEM!

Michael Jackson: T'hihi! (hüpft davon)

Lacrima: (vorwurfsvoll) Nun?

David: Keine Panik, wir finden schon jemanden, der Alfreds Tod mit würdiger Musik untermalt.

Gospelchor: (tritt ein)

David: Hey, was hab ich gesagt?

Lacrima: Na ja, aber wie sollen wir 15 Gospelsänger als Alexia verkleiden?

David: Darauf kommt's doch nicht an! Hauptsache ist-

Chorsänger: (werfen ihre Umhänge weg, darunter tragen sie Discooutfits)

Chorleiter: CELEBRATION TIME!  
Chorsänger: Ceeeeeeeelebration time, come on!

Chorleiter: Come on and celebrate the good times!

Chorsänger: CEEEEEEEELEBRATION TIME, COME ON!

Lacrima: Was zum- (schnappt sich Davids Schrotflinte) RAUS!

Gospelchor: (tanzt fröhlich singend hinaus)

David: Was denn? Die waren doch gut!

Lacrima: #schnaub# WÜRDIGE MUSIK?

David: Na ja, sie waren nicht unbedingt Sinnbild der Trauer, aber-

Eva Heinemann: (torkelt mit einer Flasche Schnaps und einem Mikro in den Raum)

Was it something I've said or done

That made him pack his bags up and run?

Could it be another he's found?

It's breaking up the happy home.

Mister, can you tell me where my love has gone?

He's a Japanese boy.

I woke up one morning and my love was gone

Oh, my Japanese boy.

Ooh, I miss my Japanese-

Lacrima: (geht mit der Schrotflinte auf Eva los) DAS HAT NICHTS MIT ALFRED ASHFORDS TOD ZU TUN! DAS IST DAS VOLLKOMMEN FALSCHE FANDOM!

Eva: #lall# Sie haben nicht das letzte Mal von mir gehört! (torkelt aus dem Raum)

Lacrima: (lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen) Uff!

David: Kopf hoch, wenigstens kann es jetzt nur mehr besser werden.

Dr. William Birkin: (kniet plötzlich neben Alfred)

I love your skin, oh so white,

I love your touch, cold as ice,

And I love every single tear you cry.

I just love the way you're losing your life.

Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are!

Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart.

You're gone with the sin, my-

Lacrima: (wippt bleich auf ihrem Sessel vor und zurück) Mach es weg … mach, dass es weggeht…

David: (hält Birkin den Mund zu und schiebt ihn aus dem Raum) Danke, wunderbar. Unsere Leute rufen Ihre Leute an! (schlägt die Türe hinter ihm zu) Also das war vielleicht-

Lacrima: (wirft sich heulend auf den Boden) WARUUUUHUUUUM? WARUM ICH?

David: (klopft ihr tröstend auf die Schulter) Nanana...

Alfred: (setzt sich auf) Wenn das jetzt noch länger dauert, hol ich mir einen Kaffee.

Lacrima: (steht mit Schrotflinte über ihm) Wiederhol das.

Alfred: …ich bin tot. (legt sich wieder hin)

Lacrima: Nun… gibt es in dieser fiktiven Welt des Grauens IRGENDWEN, der es schafft, ein passendes Lied für den toten Alfred Ashford zu singen, ohne dabei Freude aufkommen zu lassen oder bei den Lesern mentale Bilder zu erzeugen, die sie sich gerne mit einem Kugelschreiber aus ihren Gehirnen stechen würden?

SFX Lucy: #räusper#

Lacrima: (richtet die Schrotflinte auf sie) Wenn du eine Gehaltserhöhung willst, ist das ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt.

David: Das ist es!

Lacrima: Was? (richtet die Schrotflinte auf ihn) Eine Gehaltserhöhung?

David: Nein, der Ersatz! Lucy, sie ist perfekt!

Lacrima: Bitte?

David: Sie ist der Soundeffektzombie. Sie kann singen!

Lucy: (trällert demonstrativ die Tonleiter rauf und runter)

Lacrima: Schön, aber wenn sie Alexia ersetzen soll… ist sie da nicht ein bisschen … na ja … zu … (geht zu Lucy und reißt ihr einen Arm ab) …verwest?

Lucy: Ich darf doch bitten! (schnappt sich ihren Arm) Da ist noch eine wertvolle Uhr dran!

David: Ach was, mit einer blonden Perücke, einem schicken Outfit und der richtigen Beleuchtung ist das kein Problem.

Lacrima: Und was ist mit dem Lied?

Lucy: Also ich dachte da an #flüster# von #flüsterflüster#

Lacrima: Kenn ich gar nicht. Wie geht der Text?

Lucy: #flüsterflüsterflüsterflüsterflüsterflüster#

Lacrima: Hmmm…. na schön. David!

David: Jau?

Lacrima: Tacker ihren Arm wieder an und bring sie in die Garderobe. Wir haben unser Double gefunden!

**(((auf einem Schiffchen, im Wasser)))**

.Schnell verschwanden die Verantwortlichen nun wieder ins Off und für das Publikum, das in der Zwischenzeit größtenteils eingeschlafen oder nach Marokko geflohen war, war es an der Zeit, unsanft wieder auf die eigentliche Fiction aufmerksam gemacht zu werden.

Schiffshorn: TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Publikum: #aufschreck# AH!

Voiceover: Mein Name ist Chris Redfield. Ich war gerade dabei, eine heiße Zeit in Paris zu verbringen, als mich die Postkarte meiner Schwester erreichte. Nachdem sie mir ihre Situation geschildert hatte, wurde mir etwas augenblicklich klar: Unschuldige Menschen waren Claire hilflos ausgeliefert und ich musste sofort diese Insel finden, um sie zu retten. Die Menschen auf der Insel… nicht Claire oder die Insel selbst, versteht sich. Kurze Zeit später hatte ich mit Hilfe eines Schiffstaxis die Insel erreicht und war nun bereit, meine Mission gewissenhaft, schnell und professionell auszuführen.

Chris: (steht mit ausgestreckten Armen am Bug des Schiffs) ICH BIN DER KÖNIG DER WEEEEEEEEEEELT!

Kapitän: Creo que no. Wir sind übrigens angekommen, Senor.

Chris: Ach, schon?

Kapitän: Soll ich noch so nahe wie möglich an die Klippen fahren und dabei einen Felsen rammen, der das Schiff hoffnungslos aufschlitzen und verankern wird?

Chris: Nein, danke. Ich schwimme den Rest.

Kapitän: Wie Sie wünsche, Senor. Bezahlen Sie bar oder mit Menschenopfern?

Chris: Was auch immer es kostet, schicken Sie die Rechnung an Jill Valentine. (steckt ihm die Visitenkarte besagter Person zu) Muahahahahahahaha!

Kapitän: (macht einen Schritt weg von ihm) Ähm, si Senor. Sonst noch Wünsche?

Chris: Könnte ich Ihnen unter Umständen Ihr schickes Klappmesser abkaufen, mit dem Sie mich letzte Nacht ermorden wollten? Zwar bezweifle ich es, aber wer weiß schon, ob ich nicht doch irgendein kleines Problemchen außer meiner Schwester abwehren muss.

Kapitän: Wenn Sie das freut, Senor.

Chris: Sehr aufmerksam. Setzen Sie's auf „meine" Rechnung. Hehehe. Also dann; Permítame presentarle a mi secretario, guter Mann! (springt von Bord)

Kapitän: #augenroll# Verdammte Amis…

**(((kurz darauf, auf einer steilen Felswand)))**

Chris: Spanier… yrch! Wenn es etwas Schlimmeres als Zombies gibt, dann sind das Spanier! (rutscht ab) HOLLA! (kann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten und zieht sich an einem Felsvorsprung hoch) Uff, das wäre geschafft. Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen günstig platzierten Hintereingang finden, durch den ich die Anlage betreten kann.

Lichtstrahl: (fällt auf ein Steintor vor ihm)

SFX Lucy: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Chris: #grins# Na bitte. (fährt sich durch die Haare) Wer sagt schon, dass Heldentum anspruchsvoll sei?

**(((kürzer darauf, in der Grabhöhle)))**

Chris: (liest ein paar Grabinschriften) ‚Hier liegt der Verstand der Familie Ashford. Möge er in Frieden ruhen' (kratzt sich am Kinn) Faszinierend, diese alten Kulturen.

Erzähler: Schnell allerdings wurde Chris' Kulturinspektion von einer heftigen Erschütterung des Bodens und einem markerschütternden Schrei aus der nächsten Kammer unterbrochen.

Chris: Eine Maid in Nöten! Nichts wie hin! (rennt durch den Gang in die nächste Kammer und findet dort…)

Rodrigo: (sitzt zitternd in einer Ecke) Der Boden … sie … sie ist im Boden … sie wird mich erwischen … und dann … sie wird … wird mich finden … sie ist überall … überall … IN MEINEM KOPF! (hält sich leidend die Ohren zu und wippt vor und zurück)

Chris: (leise, für sich) Mein Gott. Das letzte Mal, als ich jemanden so sah…

- Flashback, kurz nach den Ereignissen von Racoon City -

Chris und ein paar Überlebende, darunter auch einige R.P.D Cops, sitzen in einem Café.

Chris: Hört sich an, als hättet ihr Typen verdammtes Glück gehabt.

Cop1: Tja, kann man wohl so sagen. Allerdings…

Cop2: (wirft seine Polizeimarke in einen Papierkorb) Kein Racoon City, kein Police Department. Womit unsere Jobs-

Cop3: AAAAAHHHH! BLEIBEN SIE WEG VON MIR! (lässt seinen Kaffee fallen, stößt die Kellnerin zur Seite und rennt auf die Toilette)

Chris: Was ist denn mit dem los?

Cop1: Leon, ein Neuling. Sein erster Tag in der Stadt und dann passiert ihm sowas.

Cop2: Er ist auch entkommen, knapper als wir. Aber trotzdem…

Cop1: Bei all den Dingern, die hier plötzlich aufgetaucht sind. Was auch immer ihm über den Weg gelaufen ist, es muss das Grauen in Person gewesen sein.

- Flashback Ende -

Chris: Sie ist hier. (zu Rodrigo) Ähm, entschuldigen Sie-

Rodrigo: (springt auf) AH! Wer sind Sie? Hat sie Sie geschickt? Was wollen Sie? WARUM KANN ICH NICHT EINFACH STERBEN? (sackt heulend zusammen)

Chris: Ah… Kopf … hoch, Fremder. Ähm… (fummelt in seiner Hosentasche rum) Valium?

Rodrigo: (richtet seinen Blick auf) Was?

Chris: Valium… darf ich Ihnen vielleicht ein Valium anbieten? (reicht Rodrigo eine weiße Plastikdose)

Rodrigo: (steht auf, nimmt die Dose und sieht sie zitternd an, als wäre sie das schönste Ding im ganzen Universum) Valium… ich erinnere mich. Alles hier war so wunderschön… damals… als ich noch Valium hatte … damals … konnte ich sogar sie ertragen! Ganz alleine … nur mit meinem geliebten Valium! (lacht manisch, öffnet die Dose und schluckt alle Tabletten auf Ex)

Chris: Ähm, meinen Sie nicht, dass das vielleicht etwas zu-

Rodrigo: (lehnt sich kichernd an Chris) Sie war … psycho … vollkommen psycho! Sie hatte diese funkelnden Augen und … sie kannte meinen Namen … ohne, dass ich … aber jetzt … ich sah Flugzeuge abheben … vielleicht … ja, vielleicht ist sie weg … dann wird alles wieder gut. Jetzt habe ich ja dich-

Chris: (stellt erleichtert fest, dass Rodrigo das Valium meint)

Rodrigo: Danke … danke, beängstigender Fremder, der ihr irgendwie ziemlich ähnlich sieht. Hey, nehmen Sie das! Wenn Sie sie sehen … vielleicht … vielleicht hat sie ja Angst vor Feuer … andererseits ist das ihr's …. gehörte ihrem Bruder … ich hab's ihr geklaut, als- (reicht Chris ein Feuerzeug und kichert auf eine beängstigende Art)

Chris: Mein Feuerzeug!

Rodrigo: (fällt um und starrt Chris bleib an) Sie? Sie sind… sie… SIE HAT SIE GESCHICKT! ABER NIEMAND WIRD MICH DAZU ZWINGEN, DIESEN DÄMON ZU HEIRATEN! NIEMAND WIRD RODRIGO JUAN RA-

Erde: (bebt)

Krisu: (bricht durch den Boden und bäumt sich vor Rodrigo und Chris auf) RAAUUUUUURRRRRRGHHHHH!

Chris: (scheint erfreut) Das ist doch-

Rodrigo: AAAAHHH! SIE IST MUTIERT!

Krisu: RAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRGHHH! (stürzt sich auf Rodrigo und verschluckt ihn)

Chris: Krisu?

Krisu: RAAAUUUURRRGHHH! (beugt sich zu Chris und hechelt)

Chris: Hey, Kleiner! Claire hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt! Ihr zwei habt-

Krisu: (bäumt sich auf einmal wieder auf, brüllt und versucht, etwas hochzuwürgen)

Chris: Oh nein, er erstickt an dem Griechen! KRISU, HUSTEN! KRÄFTIG HUSTEN!

Krisu: (röchelt, windet sich und fällt schließlich um)

Chris: Krisu!

Erzähler: Schockiert rannte Chris zur riesigen Hauswurmmutation seiner Schwester und versuchte, eine Stelle zu finden, an der der Puls des Tieres zu messen war. Nachdem er daran gescheitert war und sich doch gegen eine Mund zu Mund Beatmung entschlossen hatte, tat er, was jeder heldenhafte Charakter an seiner Stelle tun würde.

Chris: (fällt auf die Knie) NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

**(((anderer Teil der Insel, zur gleichen Zeit)))**

Wesker: (sitzt entgeistert vor ein paar Monitoren und Computern und trinkt Tee)

Chris: …IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Wesker: (lässt seine Teetasse fallen und springt auf) Dieser genau in das Klischee passende Schrei! (fummelt an den Monitoren herum, bis einer von ihnen Chris neben der toten Wurmmutation zeigt) Sieh an, sieh an. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung, in einem semi-metaphorischen Sinn. Scheint, als sei für den dummen Bauern nun die Gelegenheit gekommen, seine dickste Kartoffel zu zerstampfen. (will manisch lachen, zögert dann allerdings noch) Gelegenheit für den dummen Bauern? Nein, das geht nicht. #räusper# Scheint, als würde dieses Mal der frühe Wurm den Vogel fangen! Muaha- nein! Das hat einfach keinen… das ist nicht … ach Gott! (dreht sich um, kramt in einer Tasche und zückt ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚101 Sprüche, mit denen Sie Ihre pure Bösartigkeit gekonnt ausdrücken, ohne dabei an Sexappeal zu verlieren') Mal sehen… Dreht mehrmals sich der Wetterhahn, so zeigt er Sturm und Regen an! MUAHAHAHAHAHA- was? (reißt den Bucheinband ab, darunter kommt der wahre Titel des Werkes zum Vorschein) 101 Bauernregeln? WER WAGT ES- na wie auch immer. (wirft das Buch weg) Chris, den ich hiermit nur symbolisch anspreche, da er mich nicht hören kann, bereite dich auf dein Ende vor, das ich hiermit einleiten werde.

Erzähler: Grinsend drückte der spruchlose Antagonist einen roten Knopf, woraufhin sich ein paar herumstehende Metallkisten öffneten. Aus ihnen drang bedrohliches Zischen und rote Augen undefinierbarer Wesen leuchteten im Dunkeln der Behälter.

Wesker: Fliegt, meine Freunde! Fliegt in die Freiheit! Ähm…will sagen: TOD MEINEM RIVALEN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**(((Autowerkstatt, zur selben Zeit)))**

Weskers Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- hey! Was soll diese grüne Lampe neben dem Laut- oh, Shi-

SFX: Tüüüüüüüüüüüt.

Chris: #kopfschüttel# Armes Personal. Claire war schon viel zu lange hier. Aber diese Stimme…

SFX: Öööööööööööh!

Chris: Und das? Das kenne ich doch alles irgendwoher! (sieht sich um)

Drei Zombies, uns bereits bekannt als Alois, Graham und Miguel: (stehen um ein Auto herum und kauen daran)

Chris: Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Diese Dinger schon wieder!

Die Drei: (drehen sich um) Uuuaaaargh!

Chris: (zückt sein Messer) Verschwindet, Mistviecher! Zurück in das Höllenloch, aus dem ihr gekrochen seid!

Graham: (wirft einen Schraubenschlüssel nach Chris)

Chris: AH!

Graham: Sag das noch mal in mein Gesicht, unverschämter Bengel!

Alois: GRAM!

Miguel: Die Welt ist voller Liebe. #seufz#

Chris: Es … sie … sprechen!

Graham: Sie sprechen! Aaah! Oooh! Bei Papageien wundert es sie nicht, aber bei uns… pah! (dreht sich um und beißt wieder in das Auto)

Alois: Entschuldigen Sie ihn, er verträgt keine Kritik.

Miguel: Kritik? Das nennst du Kritik? Wir machen nur unsere Arbeit hier, aber dann-

Chris: #murmel# Umbrella. Sie müssen die Dinger weiterentwickelt haben.

Alois: Können wir Ihnen vielleicht helfen? Um ehrlich zu sein hätten wir-

Graham: Ruhe! Er soll verschwinden, der UnUntote!

Alois: Gram, das ist unhöflich.

Miguel: In der Essenz der Aussage aber nicht zu bestreiten.

Alois: Ja… na ja … also gut. Wir haben zu tun, also können wir Ihnen in aller Kürze weiterhelfen?

Chris: Zu… tun?

Miguel: Uns wird diese Insel zu unfreundlich. Deshalb reparieren wir dieses Motorboot, um damit an einen etwas kultivierteren Ort zu ziehen.

Chris: Moment, aber… das ist ein Auto.

Alois: Wie meinen?

Chris: Das Ding, auf dem ihr herumkaut… das ist ein Auto, kein Motorboot.

Miguel: Verdammt! Ich hab's euch doch gesagt!

Alois: Gib mir nicht die Schuld! Du weißt ganz genau, dass meine beiden Augen bereits gänzlich verfault sind.

Chris: Ich-

Graham: Du hättest die Räder ertasten können!

Alois: Pah! Schnickschnack!

Graham: Oh, ist der Herr sich etwa zu fein für einen Tastsinn?

Miguel: Tatsache ist doch, dass-

Alois: Das hat damit nichts zu tun und du weißt es!

Graham: Nein, aber was ich weiß ist, dass ich deine Art gewaltig satt habe!

Miguel: Jungs, ich-

Chris: Also wenn-

Alois: Satt? Du? MICH? Na dann will ich dir mal etwas erzählen! Als ich noch zehn Finger hatte, da-

**(((Panzerparkplatz)))**

Chris: (schlägt das Tor hinter sich zu) Oi! Ich kam besser mit den Dingern klar, als sie mich noch zerfleischen wollten. (rüttelt an der verschlossenen Türe) Na gut, Plan 2: Keine Insel ohne Geheimgänge!

Erzähler: Und so machte Chris sich eifrig daran, die Wände nach Symbolen abzusuchen und alles anzuzünden, was brennbar war, in der Hoffnung, einen der besagten Geheimgänge zu finden. Als er Minuten später allerdings noch immer im selben Vorhof herumstand…

Chris: Verdammt! (tritt frustriert gegen den Panzer)

Panzer: #augenroll# Jaja, bin unterwegs. (rollt zur Seite)

Chris/Nein, ich habe nicht gehört, wie sich der Panzer gerade beschwert hat/ Ein Geheimgang!

Erzähler: Freudig betätigte der junge Heroe den Aufzug und landete sogleich…

**(((…einen Stock tiefer…)))**

Erzähler: …wo er ein gemütliches Zimmer, eine verschlossene Türe und-

Chris: Eine Batterie!

Erzähler: …vorfand.

Chris: Vielleicht kann ich die ja da drin gebrauchen. (will die Türe öffnen) Mist, auch verschlossen. Dann heißt es wohl oder übel Batterie nehmen und zurück zu den Zombies. (hebt die Batterie auf)

SFX: DUN DUN DUUUUUN DUN!

Lüftungsgitter: (springt weg)

Chris: Oh nein! Ein plötzlich auftauchender Feind! (zückt sein Messer erneut)

Zwei in flauschige Bettlaken gekleidete Männer mit Wetterhähnen auf ihren Köpfen und Forellen an den Füßen: (rollen aus dem Lüftungsschacht)

Chris: OH NEIN! Es sind zwei genetisch veränderte Riesen- SPINNER?

Spinner: (hüpfen um Chris herum) Biegel! Biegel! Biegel! Biegel! Biegel! Biegel!

Chris: Das ist ja fast noch schlimmer, als…

- Flashback -

SFX: Peng! Peng! Peng!

Jill: Schüsse!

Publikum: #applaudier#

Jill: --

Wesker: (rennt um die Ecke)

Jill: Captain Wesker!

Wesker: Grrr, baby! Äh, will sagen: Jill! Verdammt! Sie haben überlebt!

Jill: Was?

Wesker: Ich sagte: Jill! Gott sei Dank! Sie wurden noch nicht von den Monstern getötet!

Jill: Oh. Ich dachte-

Wesker: Miese Akustik. Wie auch immer, wo sind die anderen?

Jill: Alle tot. Erschossen, während sie mir berichten wollten, dass es einen Verräter in unserem Team gibt.

Wesker: Ein Verräter? In unserem Team? NEIEN!

Jill: Ja, ich wunderte mich ebenfalls. Besonders, da nur mehr Sie, ich und Barry am Leben sind.

Wesker: Tjaaa… sagen Sie, finden Sie nicht auch, dass sich Barry in letzter Zeit etwas sonderbar benimmt?

Jill: Also eigentlich-

Barry: (hüpft in rosa Tutu durch das Fenster und tänzelt auf Zehenspitzen vorbei) Un! Deux! Trois! Un! Deux! Trois! Un! Deux! Trois!

…

Wesker: Wir sollten von hier weg.

Jill: Und zwar schnell. Sehr schnell.

- Flashback Ende -

Chris: Hey, Sie da oben!

Erzähler: Was, ich?

Chris: Was soll der Blödsinn?

Erzähler: Wie meinen?

Chris: Abgesehen davon, dass ich in meinem eigenen Flashback gar nicht vorkomme, sollten das da zwei genetisch veränderte RiesenSPINNEN sein!

Erzähler: Tatsächlich? Also bei mir hier steht Spinner. Oh, warte. Das ist ein Marmeladefleck. Na ja, egal. Jetzt sind sie schon da, also find dich damit ab.

Chris: Aber wie soll ich-

Spinner: Biegel! Biegel! Biegel! Biegel!

Chris: SCHNAUZE!

Spinner: (ducken sich und flattern mit den Armen) Flöhtufftuff! Flöhtufftuff!

Chris: Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich gegen so etwas kämpfen?

Erzähler: (zuckt mit den Schultern) Geh doch einfach weg.

Chris: Oh… gut.

Erzähler: Und so folgte Chris dem Rat des weisen und überaus erotischen Mannes, verließ die geheime Kellerpassage, ging durch den Panzerhof und kehrte wieder zurück zu den Zombies.

**(((Autowerkstatt)))**

Miguel: Was ich damit sagen wollte war lediglich-

Graham: Das weiß ich! Es geht darum, dass du deine Meinung einfach nicht anbringst, wenn-

Chris: Entschuldigung?

Miguel: Ich versuche eben, hier eine Art Demokratie zu wahren.

Graham: Demokratie? Das ist Schönrederei und du weißt es genau! Aber Heuchler wie ihr zwei-

Alois: Sekunde! Nur, weil ich nicht gleich an die Decke gehe, wenn etwas nicht meinen Vorstellungen entspricht, bin ich noch lange kein-

Chris: Entschuldigung!

Alle: WAS?

Chris: Ähm… ich … könnte ich vielleicht diese Batterie in euer ehemaliges Motorboot einsetzen und damit eine Mauer niederreißen?

Alois: Seien Sie nicht albern, junger Mann. Das Ding hat doch nicht einmal ein Lenkrad.

Chris: Bei genauerer Betrachtung stelle ich fest, dass das leider der Wahrheit entspricht.

Alois: Aber wie wäre es, wenn sie die Batterie in die Hebebühne dort drüben stecken?

Chris: Und wozu- na ja, egal. Ähm, danke auch.

Alois: Nichts zu danken. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?

Graham: Heuchler.

Alois: Richtig. HEUCHLER? ICH?

**(((Balkon, kurz darauf)))**

.Seufzend und sehr verunsichert hatte Chris den Rat des Zombies befolgt und war sogleich auf dem Balkon angelangt. Und während von unten noch immer die Streitereien der Untoten tönten, hatte unser Meisterschütze bereits einen nützlichen Hinweis gefunden.

Chris: (hält eine Mappe hoch) Aha! Ein nützlicher Hinweis!

AUFZEICHNUNGEN

Ursprünglich war geplant, die verstärkte Metalllegierung DUPLILAX für die neuen Behälter der bioorganischen Waffen einzusetzen. Dagegen haben wir uns entschieden, als wir feststellten, dass DUPLILAX zwar absolut resistent gegen jegliche Art Säure in ihrer Reinform ist, sich aber einfach und schnell zersetzen lässt, wenn man es einer Mischung aus Chlorhyldedryldididelat und Kartoffelbrei aussetzt. Und da schließlich jeder zweite Idiot in der bioorganischen Waffenforschung Kartoffelbrei und Chlorhyldedryldididelat gleichzeitig bei sich trägt, konnten wir dieses Risiko natürlich nicht eingehen.

Stattdessen haben wir das bereits fabrizierte DUPLILAX genommen und daraus bunte Adleremblems mit einer goldenen Harmonika in der Mitte hergestellt. Niedlich, nicht?

Was manche von uns allerdings noch stört ist, dass jene goldene Harmonika, die sich natürlich nicht durch Kartoffelbrei und Chlorhyldedryldididelat auflösen lässt, der Schlüssel zum geheimen Flugzeughangar im Keller ist. Wenn nun eine Frau auf dieser Insel gefangen wäre und sie durch eine Kette sonderbarer Ereignisse in die Antarktis geraten würde und ihr Bruder käme hier her um sie zu suchen und wollte ihr dann auch noch weiter folgen, dann müsste er eigentlich nur eines dieser Emblems sowie etwas Kartoffelbrei und Chlorhyldedryldididelat finden, dann das Emblem bis auf die goldene Harmonika auflösen und hätte so leichten Zugang zu den Flugzeugen, mit denen er problemlos seiner Schwester folgen könnte.

Doch es bleibt zu hoffen, dass dieser Fall nie eintritt. Und selbst wenn, dann müsste jener Mann all diese Informationen erhalten, was er nicht wird, da schließlich niemand dumm genug sein wird, wertvolle Aufzeichnungen wie diese einfach so in der Gegend herumliegen zu lassen. Haha, ja und dann vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass man Chlorhyldedryldididelat ganz leicht erkennt, weil es sich bei einem Schrei der Null-Oktave C0 16,352 Hz mit Halbton-Nummer 4 einmal nach links dreht. Nein, ist natürlich alles Quatsch.

So, ich mach jetzt Mittag. /p>

Chris: Interessant. Sehr interessant. Ich würde sagen, meine Schwester ist so gut wie gerettet. Oder sollte ich sagen: Alle anderen sind vor meiner Schwester so gut wie gerettet? Wie auch immer… AUF AUF UND DAVON! (rennt durch die nächste Türe)

**(((Passage und Kommandozentrale)))**

Chris: Alles wirkt so verlassen hier. Keine Feinde? Keine Fallen? Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Chris, rechne mit dem Schlimmsten! Nein… Claire wirst du hier nicht mehr finden. Gut, dann rechne mit-

Leinwand: (flackert)

Chris: Oho, Heimkino! Vielleicht wird's ja doch nicht so schlimm. #murmel# Es sei denn, sie zeigen Hidalgo…

Leinwand: #flacker# #flacker#

Chris: (betritt den Raum und nähert sich der Leinwand)

Leinwand: Flip! (zeigt ein Bild)

Lucy: (trägt eine blonde Perücke und ein lila Kleid. Sie sitzt auf den Stufen des antarktischen Labors und in ihrem Schoß liegt… der tote Alfred Ashford. In ihrer verwesten, mit weißen Handschuhen überdeckten, Hand hält sie ein Mikrofon. Sie versucht zuerst, unheimlich zu schauen und Alfred durch die Haare zu streicheln. Als ihr dabei jedoch ein Finger und ein Auge abfallen, beschränkt sie sich auf ihren Beruf – das Singen)

Musik: (beginnt zu spielen)

Chris: Was-

Lucy:

I have gone away yet you still wander

Through the empty shell that we once called a home

You weren't here but I travelled with you

I wasn't there but I was always in your heart

Now I find I'm still alone

My love, you can go

My love, into the light

Sweet Alfred

When they sent me home they didn't listen

To your cries for help to find me again

Contemplating all the fright and terror

Left behind but not forgotten in my mind

Follow me and you'll find home

My love, you can go

My love, into the light

Sweet Alfred

My love, you can go

My love, into the light

Sweet Alfred

Musik: (verstummt)

Lucy: Na? Wie war- hey! HEY!

Chris: (ist schon lange durch die nächste Türe geflohen)

Lucy: Oh, na klasse! Hast du ne Ahnung, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, dieses dumme Kleid anzuziehen, ohne meine Arme zu verlieren? UND ÜBERHAUPT, WAS-

Leinwand: Flip! (schaltet sich aus)

**(((Hinterhof)))**

Chris: (schlägt die Türe hinter sich zu) GAH! Was ist bloß mit dieser Insel los? Das kann unmöglich alleine Claires Werk gewesen sein!

Lichtstrahl: (fällt auf ein Adleremblem)

Chris: Ein Adleremblem! Damit komme ich frei!

Erzähler: Natürlich. Vorausgesetzt das Emblem wird erfolgreich erreicht. Jenes wertvolle Objekt befand sich nämlich ziemlich knapp am Rande eines ohnehin schon brüchigen Plateaus. Doch wäre Chris nicht ein wahrer Held, wenn er nicht trotzdem mutig, heroisch und absolut leichtsinnig-

Chris: HYAH! (stürzt sich nach vorne und ergreift das Emblem) HA!

Plateau: (knackt und bröckelt)

Chris: Ah…

Plateau: (bricht samt Chris ab)

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Erzähler: Oh neien! Ist das etwa das Ende unseres tapferen Helden? Wer's glaubt wird selig, aber man muss ja mal so tun, als bestünde überhaupt die Chance, dass ein wichtiger Hauptcharakter in so einer Billigproduktion stirbt. Wie auch immer, weiter im Text.

**(((einen langen Fall und wenig Spannung später, in der Kanalisation)))**

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

SFX: SPLASH!

Chris: (sitzt in der Mitte eines Wasserbeckens, steht auf und schüttelt seinen Kopf)

- Zeitlupensequenz -

Nasses Shirt: (klebt eng an Chris' muskulösem Körper)

Weiblicher Teil des Publikums: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach!

Männlicher Teil des Publikums: #stirnrunzel#

Wasserperlen: (tropfen von Chris' maskulinem Gesicht und seinen glänzenden Haaren)

Weiblicher Teil des Publikums: (fällt seufzend um)

Männlicher Teil des Publikums: #augenroll#

Chris: (wirft seine Hände in die Höhe, beißt die Zähne zusammen und zuckt)

Publikum: Häääääääääääääääääää?

- Zeitlupensequenz Ende -

SFX: BBBZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Chris: UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (fällt ins Wasser)

Albinoid: (ist in einer Ecke des Beckens aufgetaucht) Fzzzzzzzzzzz!

Chris: Herzschlag … unregelmäßig … Frisur … ruiniert

Albinoid: Fzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! (stellt sich drohend auf)

Chris: (watet schnell an den Beckenrand und zieht sich an Land) Ächz. Schnell weg hier, bevor- oh nein!

Adleremblem: (liegt noch immer im Becken)

Chris: Großartig. Und wie soll ich dieses Ding nun besiegen, alleine mit einem Messer und (grinst in die Kamera) meinem perfekten Lächeln?

Erzähler: Ich bitte dich, das hier ist ungeschlagen das absurdeste Kapitel bis jetzt. Du kannst quasi endlos improvisieren!

Chris: Na wenn das so ist- HAHA! (zieht einen Pokedex aus seiner Jacke)

Pokedex: Albinoid. Weiterentwicklung des jungen Albinoiden. Der Biorhythmus des Albi-

Chris: Komm mir nicht mit technischen Details, wie mache ich es tot? Äh, will natürlich sagen: Wie kann ich es fangen? Hehe… fangen … ja.

Pokedex: #augenroll# Die Schwäche des Albinoiden besteht ganz klar in seinem Mangel an Pigmenten und seiner übermäßigen Lichtempfindlichkeit.

Chris: Ausgezeichnet. (klappt den Pokedex weg und zieht etwas aus seiner Tasche) HARR HARR!

Albinoid: Fzzzz?

Chris: Mein ultimatives, aufklappbares TASCHENSOLARIUM! SCHLUCK STRAHLEN, MISTVIEH! (richtet das Solarium auf den Albinoiden)

Albinoid: Fzzzzzzzichschmelzefzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! (krümmt sich und stirbt)

Chris: Kinderspiel. #grins#

**(((Chemielager, einige Zeit später)))**

.Auf langen Umwegen, die wir dem Leser gar nicht erst erläutern möchten, gelangte Chris schließlich in das Chemielager, in dem er eine passende Chemikalie und eventuell Kartoffelbrei zu finden hoffte.

Chris: (blickt auf ein Meer von Flaschen und Phiolen) Und man sollte eigentlich erwarten, dass ein pharmazeutischer Großkonzern, der sich heimlich mit der biologischen Kriegsführung beschäftigt, wenigstens fähig genug ist, auf all seine Chemikalien ein kleines Etikett zu tun! Laborkatastrophe über Laborkatastrophe… langsam wundert mich das kein bisschen mehr. #seufz# Also schön, wie war das noch mal? Schrei der Null-Oktave C0 16,352 Hz mit Halbton-Nummer 4. Ahem. Ahemhem. Doooo …. DO-RE-MI-FA-SO-LA-TI-DO! #räusper# FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sämtliche Gläser, Fenster und Phiolen: (zerspringen)

Zombiehunde in der Ferne: (jaulen)

Ein kleines, grünes Reagenzglas: (rückt nervös ein Stück nach links)

Chris: AHA! (packt das Reagenzglas) Hab ich dich! (spaziert triumphierend aus dem Chemielager, in die Lagerhalle) Fehlt nur noch der Kartoffelbrei. Und wenn die Kantine nicht verschüttet gewesen wäre, dann könnte ich jetzt schon längst hier fertig sein. Pft. Amateure.

Kameramobil: (fährt an der Decke vorbei)

Chris: Nanu? Eine Ortungskamera? Da sollte ich besser unauffällig verschwinden.

Kamera: (sucht den Raum ab)

Chris: Aber andererseits…. oh nein! Muss… dem Drang … widerstehen … darf nicht … auf keinen Fall … muss … ARGH! (springt mitten in das Licht der Kamera und zeigt sein perfektes Lächeln)

Kamera: (blinkt rot)

SFX: TRÖÖÖT! TRÖÖÖT! TRÖÖÖT! TRÖÖÖT!

Chris: …verdammt. Und es passiert einfach jedes Mal.

Lüftungsgitter: (bricht weg)

Zwei Mädchen: (springen aus dem Lüftungsschacht und fauchen)

Chris: Oh nein. Oh nein! OH NEIN! Es sind-

Pokedex: Fangirls. Vorsicht vor den Fangirls! Sie kratzen, beißen, schreien und verwickeln dich in Shonen Ai!

Chris: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Fangirls: (rennen kreischend mit gezückten Nägeln auf Chris zu)

**(((eine immense Qual später, im Beobachtungsraum)))**

.Abermals schlug Chris hektisch die Türe hinter sich zu. Klopfen und Kratzen drang an das Metall und der mitgenommene Mann lehnte sich atemlos an die pochende Türe. Seine Kleidung war vollkommen zerfetzt und auch er selbst war mit Kratzern und Bissen reichlich geschmückt. Kurz: Es war keine schöne Begegnung gewesen. Doch wie es nun mal so ist mit den Helden von heute, folgt auf Angriff Sonnenschein und abgesehen davon, dass die Türe nicht nachzugeben schien, trug es sich zu, dass-

Chris: Heureka! (stürzt sich auf den Schreibtisch neben der Türe) Es sind-

Drei Schüsseln Kartoffelbrei: (stehen auf dem Schreibtisch)

Chris: Wollen mal sehen… (kostet von der ersten Schüssel) Zu kalt. (kostet von der Zweiten) Zu heiß. (kostet von der Dritten) IGITT! DAS SCHMECKT JA GRAUENVOLL! Na ja, egal. (kippt die Chemikalie in die erste Schüssel und rührt um)

Stimme: Wer hat auf meinem Stühlchen gesessen?

Chris: Hä? (dreht sich um)

Stimme: Wer hat von meinem Tellerchen gegessen?

Chris: Ähm…

Stimme: Wer hat mein diabolisches Plänchen vereitelt?

Chris: Das kann nicht-

Stimme: Und welches Arschloch hat Chlorhyldedryldididelat in mein Mittagessen gekippt?

Chris: Aber-

Wesker: (springt von der Decke) Chris. Lange nicht gesehen.

Chris: Wesker! Neien!

Wesker: Doch!

Chris: Uuuuunglaublich! (grinst in die Kamera)

Wesker: Tu-das-NIE-wieder!

Chris: Was man hat, das soll man zeigen. #grins#

Wesker: Tatsächlich? (sprintet mit superböser Mutantengeschwindigkeit zu Chris, packt ihn am Hals und drückt ihn gegen die Wand… und mein Gott, sieht er dabei seXXXy aus!)

Chris: GAH!

Wesker: Und nun-

Monitor: Flip! (schaltet sich ein und zeigt original, live, in Farbe und bunt-)

Wesker: ALEXIA!

Chris: Nein, das ist nur ein Bildschirm.

Wesker: (starrt ihn wütend an)

Chris: Meinte ja bloß…

Wesker: Oh wie ich dich hasse, Chris. Du… du bist an allem Schuld!

Chris: Moment Mal, wer von uns ist denn zu Umbrella übergelaufen und wollte Barry unbedingt Ballettstunden geben?

Wesker: Umbrella? HA! Die Organisation für die ich arbeite heißt nun nicht mehr Raider sondern Twix!

Chris: Hä?

Wesker: Äh, ich meine; Ich habe meine Seele an eine neue Firma verkauft! Muahahaha!

Alexia: Haloohoo! Ratet mal, wer auch noch da ist! Ich habe mich extra mit meinen Einkäufen beeilt, nur um in dieser dämlichen Szene aufzutauchen und dann-

Monitor: Flip! (schaltet sich aus)

Chris: Wer-

Wesker: Alexia. Sie ist meine Mission. Mein Ziel. Das ultimative Fangirl. Muuahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Chris: Ähm… ABLENKUNGSMANÖVER!

Wesker: Was?

Chris: Huzzah! (schlägt Wesker seine Sonnenbrille aus dem Gesicht)

Wesker: AH! HUGO BOSS! (funkelt ihn mit bösen, roten Augen an) Du mieser, schleimiger-

Chris: Oh mein Gott! Das ist die hässlichste Augenentzündung, die ich je gesehen habe!

Wesker: Augen- HA! Das ist der Preis für-

Monitor: Flip!

Lacrima: Zu viel Koffein und keinen Schlaf. Guten Tag allerseits!

Wesker: Koffein. Unsinn! Laster der Menschen. Denn ich… ich bin nicht mehr menschlich.

Lacrima: Ah ja? Und was ist dann mit deinem überdimensionalen Espressovorrat?

Wesker: WA-? Woher weißt du von-

Bildschirm: (zoomt weg. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Lacrima in Weskers Wohnzimmer sitzt, umgeben von zig leeren Espressodosen)

Wesker: Das darf doch nicht… na warte! NIEMAND ENTKOFFEINIERT DAS WOHNZIMMER VON ALBERT WESKER!

Lacrima: Tihi. (hebt eine Dose) Prost!

Monitor: Flip!

Wesker: ARGHHHH! (wirft Chris gegen die Wand und stürmt aus dem Raum)

…

Chris: (rappelt sich auf und staubt sich ab) Puh. Sinnfreier Gastauftritt sei Dank. Jetzt aber nichts wie weg von hier!


	10. Heroismus, Schleichwerbung und

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**  
_Kapitel 10: Heroismus, Schleichwerbung und der Eskimo_

**(((in einem Flugzeug, am Boden)))**

.Die älteren Leser erinnern sich vielleicht noch, dass vor gar nicht so langer Zeit ein mutiger Mann namens Chris Redfield die Suche nach seiner vermissten Schwester begann, um die Menschheit vor ihr zu retten. Oder so ähnlich. Nachdem er unserer liebsten Irreninsel und seinem schärfsten Konkurrenten entkam, setzte er seine Reise fort. Und zwar in die Antarktis, wo er seine Suche zu beenden hofft. Nun, werfen wir einen Blick auf sein Befinden...

Bandersnatch: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH! (streckt seinen Arm in die Länge)

Chris: (springt aus dem Jet)

Bandersnatch: (springt ihm nach) Gah, war das eng in diesem Ding! (streckt sich weiter)

Chris: Ja... äh... ja.

Bandersnatch: Trotzdem, danke für's Mitnehmen. Kannst dir ja vorstellen, wie das ist. Ich und Anhalter sein. Es geht ja ohne Gepäck, aber wenn ich meinen Koffer in einer Hand habe, dann bleibt zum Daumen heben-

Chris: Verstehe.

Bandersnatch: Auch egal. Meine Tante wird sich ja so freuen, mich endlich zu sehen! (hüpft über das Geländer und verschwindet im Schnee)

Chris: (fasst sich an den Kopf) Was ist nur mit diesen Monstern los? (geht murmelnd durch die nächstbeste Türe) Ich versuche ja heldenhaft zu sein. Ich will... Ich BIN heroisch. Ich bin sexy. Aber wie soll ich das beweisen, wenn nicht mal bioorganische Waffen versuchen, mich-

Zwei Tentakel: (schießen aus der Wand und werfen Chris unsanft auf den Boden)

Chris: ANGRIFF! EIN ANGRIFF! Ein... endlich ein Angriff! (zückt sein Messer) HARRHARR! LEBEND BEKOMMT IHR MICH NIE! ICH WERDE DA DURCH UND MEINE SCHWESTER VOR EUCH RETTEN!

Tentakel: (senken ihre Angriffsposition und wenden sich zueinander)

Tentakel 1: ((frei übersetzt aus dem Gemüsischen)) Sagte er durch? Da durch?

Tentakel 2: Ich glaube, er will durch. Da durch.

Tentakel 1: Dann lassen wir ihn doch durch!

Tentakel 2: Sollten wir ihn nicht vernichten oder so?

Tentakel 1: Das sagt mir zwar ein entfernter Impuls, aber findest du ihn nicht zu sexy?

Tentakel 2: Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?

Tentakel 1: Hier wird es doch wohl noch andere Leute zu töten geben.

Tentakel 2: Also Rückzug?

Tentakel 1: Rückzug.

Chris: HIIIIIIYAH!

Erzähler: ...schrie Chris heroisch und stürzte sich heldenhaft auf die beiden Tentakel, just in dem Moment, als diese ihren Rückzug durch die Mauer antraten.

Chris: YAH! (springt ins Leere und fällt nach vorne) AH! ... HA! AHA! Ja, ganz recht! Flieht! Flieht vor mir, ihr grausigen Viecher! HA noch mal! (sieht den Tentakeln nach, streicht sein Haar zurück und geht grinsend durch die nächste Türe)

**(((hinter der nächsten Türe, in der Halle vor der Tankhalle)))**

Eis, formally known as Wasser: (hat die Halle überflutet und vereist)

Chris: Welch Katastrophe! Welch Sinnbild der menschlichen Zerstörungswut! ...welch sicheres Anzeichen für Claires unmittelbare Anwesenheit.

Kran: (baumelt einladend über dem Eis)

Chris: Ich ahne Übles...

Gene, die normalerweise in Claire dominieren: (brechen aus)

Chris: (strahl) Ich wollte schon immer mal Kranlenker sein! (rennt begeistert in die Steuerungszelle und reißt den Hebel um)

Kran: (baumelt apathisch vor sich hin)

Chris: Hö?

Steuerungskonsole: Aaah! Please! Have mercy!

Chris: Oh, der Zündschlüssel fehlt ja. Na dann will ich den mal suchen gehen! (hüpft weg)

Steuerungskonsole: ...uff!

**(((Tankhalle)))**

Eis, formally known as Wasser: (hat auch hier alles in eine Eisfläche verwandelt)

Zombies: Ööööööööööhhhhhhhhh! (stolpern mit ausgestreckten Armen übers Eis)

Ventil: (liegt auf der anderen Seite der Eisfläche und friert)

Gene, die normalerweise in Chris dominieren: (melden sich zurück)

Chris: (springt in eine heroische Pose und zückt sein Messer) FÜR GERECHTIGKEIT UND-

Zombie: Hey, Leute! Wir haben einen Zuseher!

Zombies: (freudig) Öööööööööhhhhhhh!

Donauwalzer: (beginnt zu spielen)

Zombies: (schlittern synchron in Paaren übers Eis und vollführen Kunststücke)

Chris: (starrt sie ungläubig an) Fressen. Warum können sie mich nicht einfach fressen?

Zombies: Ladadada da. Da da. Da da. Ladadada da. Da da. Da da. Ladadada daaaa. Da da daaaa!

Chris: (geht kopfschüttelnd an ihnen vorbei, nimmt das Ventil und verschwindet)

Zombies: Da da da. Da DA! (werfen sich in Endpose)

Donauwalzer: (verstummt)

Zombie: Hey, wo ist er hin?

Anderer Zombie: Beute ist schlechtes Publikum, das hab ich immer gesagt.

Zombie: Vielleicht hätten wir ihn wirklich gleich angreifen sollen.

Anderer Zombie: (zuckt mit den Schultern) Öh.

Zombies: (stolpern weiter zum Donauwalzer übers Eis)

**(((Gang vor der Halle vor der Tankhalle)))**

Chris: (hält triumphierend das Ventil hoch) Haha! Mit diesem Item wird es mir bald möglich sein ein anderes Item zu erhalten, das mich zu dem Item führen wird, mit dessen Hilfe ich an den Zündschlüssel des Krans kommen werde! (steckt das Ventil ein) Ach, es ist doch einfach zu simpel. (geht die Treppen hinunter)

**(((kurz darauf, im Verwaltungsbüro)))**

Chris: Genau so etwas habe ich gesucht! (zückt die goldene Harmonikaminiatur von früher und passt sie in ein Loch in der Wand ein)

Kühlschrank: (geht auf)

Chris: Ausgezeichnet. (schnappt sich eine Flasche und trinkt)

Voiceover: Glück! Glück! Glück! ...ist ein frisches Diebels.

Chris: (wirft die Flasche weg)

Stimme: #räusper#

Chris: Hm? (dreht sich um)

Uns bereits bekannte Maus: (hüpft auf den Tisch) Wie ich sehe, besitzen Sie eine Harmonikaminiatur. Die Minibar haben Sie ja bereits entdeckt, aber ich könnte Ihnen noch mehr nützliche Verwendungen dafür verraten. Mein Name ist übrigens-

Chris: SPRECHENDE RATTE! (springt hoch und tritt Dij heroisch gegen die nächste Wand)

SFX: QUIEK! FLATSCH!

Chris: Igittigitt. Ich will von diesen sprechenden Dingern nichts mehr wissen! Alles, was über ein gut gewähltes ÖH! BLARGH! hinausgeht, ist mir zu viel! (will schon wieder gehen, als ihm noch eine harmonikaförmige Öffnung in der Wand auffällt) Vielleicht eine Speisekammer? Erdnüsse wären wirklich nicht schlecht. (setzt die Harmonika ein)

Zwei Gegenstände: (fallen aus einem Geheimfach)

Chris: (hebt die Gegenstände auf) Ein würfelförmiger Briefbeschwerer und ein Tagebuch? (schlägt es auf)

ALFREDS TAGEBUCH

30. Januar

Ist das zu glauben? Ich musste heute selbst nach einem Pizzamesser suchen, weil die ach so tollen Angestellten unseres Vaters doch ach so beschäftigt waren, sich von Alexia verprügeln zu lassen. Es ist eine Zumutung.

Noch dazu war meine Suche erfolglos. Das einzige, was ich entdeckt habe, war ein verschlossener Gang, den man scheinbar nur mit den drei Familienjuwelen der Familie Ashford öffnen kann.

Vielleicht sollte ich Alexias Juwel ausborgen, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal im Badezimmer beobachte. Was allerdings das Schmuckstück meines Vaters angeht...

17. Februar

Ich konnte noch immer keinen Zutritt zu besagtem Geheimgang erlangen. Andererseits kann ich mir auch kaum vorstellen, dass mein Vater irgendetwas von Interesse für Alexia und mich zu verstecken hat. Insofern werde ich meine Zeit anderen Dingen widmen.

Heute zum Beispiel fand ich ein interessantes Skriptum in der Post. Es scheint, als hätte Vater davon gewusst und sich damit auch noch einverstanden erklärt! Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler. Nun liegt es alleine an mir und meiner geliebten Schwester, den Schaden auszubessern, den der Ausrutscher meines Vaters am Namen unserer Familie verursacht hat.

Nichts kann mich aufhalten, so lange meine wundervolle Alexia bei mir ist.

3. März

Alexia hat sich um die Wurzel des Übels gekümmert und in Verbindung damit ihre Experimente fortgesetzt. Alexander wird sicher erfreut sein, nun doch einen nützlichen Beitrag zur Geschichte unserer Familie leisten zu können.

22. April

Das Experiment war ein Fehlschlag. Doch das ist es wohl, was wir von Alexander hätten erwarten müssen. Einen weiteren Fehlschlag. Sollte dies im Bereich des Möglichen liegen, dann ist er nun eine noch größere Plage für uns als zuvor.

Wir haben Alexander nun für immer aus der Öffentlichkeit gezogen und halten ihn im Keller gefangen, wo er den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens verbringen wird.

23. April

Alexia hat beschlossen, das Experiment an sich selbst durchzuführen und will sich dafür 15 Jahre lang einfrieren lassen. Schon der Gedanke daran, meine wundervolle Schwester so lange nicht zu sehen, macht mich wahnsinnig!

Sie vertraut mir alleine ihr Leben an und ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde meine göttliche Schwester beschützen!

23. Mai

Ob Alexia wohl etwas dagegen hat, wenn ich mir ein paar ihrer Kleider ausborge?

Chris: (schlägt das Tagebuch zu) Nun ja. (begutachtet den Briefbeschwerer) Sehen wir lieber nach, wozu dieses Ding noch zu gebrauchen ist...

**(((bald darauf, in einem Gang hinter der Halle vor der Tankhalle)))**

Chris: (geht durch die Türe)

Kameramobil: (fährt an der Decke vorbei) Bliep... bliep... bliep...

Chris: Bedeutet das etwa, dass-

Kamera: (entdeckt Chris)

SFX: TRÖÖÖÖÖT! TRÖÖÖÖT! TRÖÖÖÖÖT!

Kratzen und Kreischen: (kommt immer näher)

Chris: Es bedeutet. Oh nein, bloß kein-

Fangirl: (springt um die Ecke) Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

Chris: AH! (flüchtet durch die nächste Tür)

**(((Beckenraum... ähm, was?)))**

Chris: (hechtet in den Raum)

Kratzen: (dringt von draußen an die Türe)

Chris: Herrlich. Kampf ja, aber das! (sieht sich um)

Schlüssel: (glänzt in einem großen Wasserbecken vor sich hin)

Chris: Der Kranschlüssel! YES! (klettert zum oberen Rand des Beckens und will hineinspringen)

Erzähler: Halt! Du willst dir doch hier in der Antarktis nicht einfach so in ein Wasserbecken springen und dir eine Erkältung holen, oder?

Chris: Ähm, na ja...

Erzähler: Ts, ts, ts. Was würde deine Mutter nur dazu sagen?

Chris: Ich-

Erzähler: Also warum lässt du das Wasser nicht einfach ab? Zum Beispiel mit einem-

Chris: Ventil!

Erzähler: Hui, kluges Kerlchen.

Chris: (zückt das Ventil und will es einsetzen, rutscht aber ab) Hey, warum- (starrt ärgerlich auf das achteckige Ventilloch und wirft dann einen Blick auf sein viereckiges Ventil) Mist. Somit wäre das hier vollkommen nutzlos. (wirft das Ventil weg)

Stimme: AUA!

Chris: Hä? (sieht sich verwirrt um)

Eskimo: (sitzt tatsächlich angelnd an einer Art Eisloch in der Ecke des Raumes und reibt sich nun verärgert den Kopf )

Chris: Oh. OH! Oh, äh... tut mir leid! Tut mir wirklich leid!

Eskimo: Tsk. (widmet sich wieder seinem Eisloch)

Chris: Ähm, Entschuldigung?

Eskimo: Mh?

Chris: Kann... dürfte ich mir diese Angel da vielleicht mal kurz ausborgen?

Eskimo: ... mh. (wirft ihm die Angel zu)

Chris: (wirft sie in das Becken und hat nach kurzer Zeit den Schlüssel am Haken) YES!

SFX: KRACH!

Fangirl: (bricht durch die Wand hinter Chris und wirft ihn vom Beckenrand) GRRRRR!

Chris: (landet unsanft am Boden) AUGH! Was ist denn mit dem Ding los?

Pokedex: (meldet sich aus Chris' Tasche) Fangirl einer anderen Partei. Wer schon mit den Liebesattacken seiner eigenen Fangirls Probleme hat, sollte sich vor dem Zorn jener Mädchen in Acht nehmen, die andere Männer vergöttern.

Fangirl: (reißt ihr Hemd auf, darunter trägt sie ein Shirt mit einem Herz, in dessen Mitte der Schriftzug ‚WESKER' thront)

Chris: (schluck)

Fangirl: (springt auf den Boden und fährt ihre Kunstnägel aus)

SFX: KLIRR!

Fangirl von vorhin: (kracht durch die Türe, verliert dabei ihr Shirt und offenbart so ihr supergroßes ‚CHRIS' Rückentatoo) Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- GR?

Fangirls: (starren sich lange an, fletschen dann die Zähne und gehen aufeinander los)

SFX: KREISCH! KNURR! FAUCH! BEIß! AN DEN HAAREN ZIEH! SPUCK!

Chris: (rutscht zur Türe und rappelt sich auf) Manchmal sollte man auch auf Heroismus verzichten können. (dreht sich um und flieht)

Eskimo: (filmt begeistert den Catfight)

**(((Steuerungszelle des Krans, kurz darauf)))**

Chris: Danach hab ich eine Pause verdient. UND EINE KLEINE KRANFAHRT! (steckt grinsend den Zündschlüssel in die Schaltkonsole und legt den Hebel um)

Kran: (baumelt, knarrt und bricht durch das Eis)

Chris: Wollen mal sehen, was wir da geangelt haben! (legt den Hebel um)

Kran: (wird hochgezogen)

Michael Jackson: (sitzt am Haken) IEH! DAS EISWASSER HÄLT DOCH DIE KEIME FERN! (springt zurück ins Wasser)

Chris: (blinzelt unsicher) Also... aber... ähm, na ja. Beim ersten Mal fischt man doch nie was Gutes. (betätigt den Hebel erneut zwei Mal)

Kran: (wird hochgezogen)

Nosferatu: (hängt am Haken)

Chris: AAAAHHHH! Das ist ja beinahe noch schlimmer! Wer kann so etwas nur getan haben?

Alexia: (betritt den Raum) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So pflegte ich lästiges Ungeziefer aller Art zu beseitigen.

Chris: (sieht sich unsicher um, entdeckt dabei einen Fliegenstreifen an der Seite der Steuerzelle) Nein, ich meine doch das Ding da am Haken.

Alexia: ...

Nosferatus Ohrring: (fällt auf den Boden)

Chris: (will es holen) Oh, eines dieser drei-

Steuerzellentüre: (fällt vor Chris zu)

Alexia: (grinst) Hab acht vorm Zipferlak, mein Kind. Sein Maul ist beiß, sein Griff ist bohr. Vorm Fliegelflagel sieh dich vor, dem mampfen Schnatterrind.

- Stille -

Chris: (wartet fragend ab)

Alexia: ICH SAGTE: Hab acht vorm Zipferlak, mein Kind. Sein Maul ist beiß, sein Griff ist bohr. Vorm Fliegelflagel sieh dich vor, dem mampfen Schnatterrind.

Chris: (kratzt sich fragend am Kopf)

Nichts: (passiert)

Riesige Spinne unter dem Eis: Pssst! War das mein Einsatz?

Alexia: NATÜRLICH, WAS DENN SONST?

Spinne: Na ja, ich hatte auf irgendeinen spinnenbezogenen Vers gehofft. Ich dachte ja nur, weil dieses Gedicht-

Alexia: BIN ICH EIGENTLICH DIE EINZIGE HIER, DIE SICH DIE MÜHE MACHT, DIE DREHBUCHÄNDERUNGEN ZU LESEN?

Chris und Spinne: (schlagen irritiert ihre Drehbücher auf) Änderungen?

Alexia: Was? Aber ich dachte-

Schallendes Kichern: (dringt von oben in den Raum)

Alexia: Grrrrr... na warte!

Tentakel: (schießt durch die Decke und verschwindet wieder)

SFX: BRÖCKEL! KRACH! SCHREI!

Lacrima: (fällt durch die Decke auf den Boden) Aua! Meine Güte, dass diese überbezahlten Charaktere auch gar keinen Sinn für Humor haben.

Chris: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! EINE GIGANTISCHE RIESENSPINNERIN! (springt durch das Glas der Steuerzelle, flieht gen Türe und schnappt sich im Hinaushechten den Ohrring)

Alexia: ...

Lacrima: Szenenpensum erfüllt. Tada! (flüchtet durch die Decke)

Alexia: (dreht sich zähneknirschend um und stapft aus dem Raum) Na wartet nur... ich werde... UND WARUM VERDAMMT IST ALFRED TOT, WENN MAN EINMAL SEINE WUT ABBAUEN WILL? DAS IST JA SO- (schlägt die Türe hinter sich zu)

Spinne: ...darf ich jetzt rauskommen? Mir ist irgendwie kalt.

**(((Korridor)))**

.Seine Flucht hatte Chris einen Stock tiefer geführt, wo er nun in einem dunklen, kalten Gang seine Suche nach Claire fortsetzte.

Zombies: (lauern im Nebel hinter der Ecke)

Schritte: (ertönen)

Zombie 1: Durch diese hohle Gasse muss er kommen-

Zombie 2: Wenn nicht, hat er die Kurve nicht bekommen.

Zombie 1: #augenroll#

Chris: KIYAH! (springt um die Ecke und enthauptet souverän Zombie Nummer 2)

Zombie 1: Das hat er nun von seiner Kulterverschande-

Chris: YAH! (enthauptet auch Zombie Nummer 1)

Zombies: (fallen zu Boden)

Chris: (wischt sein Messer ab) Der Sieg naht!

**(((Zentralschacht)))**

.einen Gang, ein paar Zombies und eine Desinfektionsanlage später war Chris an einem Ort angelangt, der sich markant von allen anderen Orten unterschied, die er zuvor besucht hatte. Am charakteristischsten war dabei wohl-

Chris: #staun# Ein gigantischer Ameisenhügel!

Ameisen: #nachäffen# Ein gigantischer Vollidiot!

Chris: Hey!

Ameisen: Tsk! (widmen sich wieder ihrer Arbeit)

Erzähler: Graziös trippelte Chris durch den Ameisenstaat und erreichte schnell eine Türe, die ihn in einen weiteren Raum führte

**(((in einem weiteren Raum)))**

Chris: (tastet sich voran) Warum muss das auch so dunkel sein hie-AH! (stolpert über einen Zombie)

Zombie: Öööööööhhhhh! (steht auf)

Chris: Ein Glück!

Zombie: Öh?

Chris: Der Zombie ist noch voll mit Petroleum!

Zombie: ...öh?

Chris: (zündet den Zombie an)

Zombie: ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖHHHHHHHHH! (rennt irritiert im Kreis)

Chris: Ähm, Entschuldigung?

Zombie: Öh- oh. (bleibt in der Mitte des Raumes stehen)

Chris: Danke. (sieht sich um) Was haben wir denn da? (zupft ein paar Kräuter aus) Gemüse, Gemüse, mehr Gemüse, Patronen für eine Waffe, die ich nicht habe und Gemüse.

Brennender Zombie: Und das hier. (reicht Chris eine bereits brennende Mappe)

Chris: Äh, danke. (löscht die Mappe und schlägt sie auf)

FORSCHUNGSBERICHT I

Ameisen! In meinem Labor! Und das nur, weil dieser dämliche Alfred und sein bescheuerter Pizzabote schon wieder ihre Calzonereste überall liegengelassen haben! Ich werde sie umbringen!

...oder jedenfalls hätte ich das sicher getan, wäre mir nicht rein zufällig diese eine Ameisenkönigin über den Weg gelaufen, die ein uraltes Virus in sich trägt.

Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto sympathischer werden mir diese Tiere. Besonders, da der Aufbau ihres Staates das Idealsystem schlechthin darstellt. Eine Königin herrscht über alle anderen Ameisen. Sie bildet das Zentrum des ganzen Ökosystems. So lange sie lebt, ist der Tod jeder Arbeiterameise unbedeutend.

Ja, genau so verhält es sich auch mit mir und dem ignoranten Rest der Menschheit. Doch mein Triumph über sie ist nahe.

Ich habe die Gene der Ameisenkönigin mit Spencers Muttervirus gekreuzt und das Ergebnis an meinem neuen Versuchskaninchen ausprobiert. Doch wie erwartet erfolgte die Veränderung der Zellstruktur viel zu rapide, weshalb sein minimales Gehirn und Teile seiner Muskulatur beinahe vollständig zerstört wurden.

Ferner entwickelte sich in seinem Körper ein spezielles Giftgas, gegen das alle bisher bekannten Gegengifte keine Wirkung zeigen. Für Notfälle, also sollte dieser Idiot Alfred ihm über den Weg laufen, habe ich ein Gegengift entwickelt, das ich an einem Ort aufbewahre, der mir bekannt ist, weshalb ich ihn hier natürlich nicht erwähnen muss.

Was Alexander Witt angeht so bat ich meinen inkompetenten Bruder, in aus meinen Augen zu schaffen. Wie Alfred mir berichtete, leidet er nun für immer im Keller, so wie der Name der Ashfords einst unter ihm gelitten hat.

Was jedoch meinen idealen Virus angeht, so bin ich mir sicher, dass ich sein volles Potential bald zu nutzen imstande sein werde. Und dann sind meine Forschungen vollendet und die Welt ist endlich mein. Mein! MEIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: …HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (schließt den Report) Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass Claire nicht die einzige Schwester ist, vor der ich mich in Acht nehmen sollte.

Zombie: Öh, kann ich jetzt gehen?

Chris: Jaja, meinetwegen.

Zombie: ÖÖÖÖÖÖHHHHHH! (wankt brennend davon)

Erzähler: Und auch Chris hatte hier genug gesehen, sodass er brennend davonwa- ach, nein. Sodass er zurück durch die Türe und wieder graziös über die Ameisen trippeln konnte. Diese hatten zwar inzwischen ein Spottlied auf ihn kreiert, doch professionell wie er war, ließ ihn das kalt und so machte er sich unverzüglich auf zum zweiten mit dem Hauptschacht verbundenen Raum.

**(((Kryptogenischer Gefrierraum)))**

Chris: (folgt mit gezücktem Messer einer Blutspur) Igitt... und das nennen die sterile Bedingungen. (entdeckt ein Schaltpult, auf dem eine weitere Mappe liegt) Und da sag noch einer, Rettungsaktionen würden nicht bilden. (schlägt die Mappe auf)

FORSCHUNGSBERICHT II

Ich habe kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mir einen kleinen Spaß mit Alfred zu erlauben und ihm den Virus zu injizieren. Aber andererseits ist er auch schon so lästig genug und immerhin will ich meine kostbaren Viren nicht sinnlos verschwenden.

Deshalb werde ich nun das einzig Richtige tun. Ich werde mir den Virus selbst injizieren und seine Aktivität über 15 Jahre verlangsamen, indem ich mich künstlich einfrieren lasse. So sollten meine Zellen sich dem Virus langsam anpassen, was mir die absolute Kontrolle seiner Macht ermöglicht.

Bis dahin wird mir allerdings nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als mein Leben meinem geistig umnachteten Bruder anzuvertrauen. Ich werde ihm ein paar simple Anweisungen auf einer Papierserviette hinterlassen und den Butler daran erinnern, alle Steckdosen mit einer Kindersicherung zu versehen.

Sollte er dann in den 15 Jahren nicht über das Kabel der Gefrierkapsel fallen, dürfte es selbst mit Einem wie Alfred keine Komplikationen geben.

Und wenn diese Zeit erst überstanden ist, werde ich als Königin erwachen und die Welt zu meinem persönlichen Ameisenhügel machen. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: ...HAHAHAHAHA! (legt den Bericht weg) Schreibt man dieses Gelächter überhaupt aus? (zuckt mit den Schultern) Na ja, egal. Was haben wir da denn noch? Oh, ein Bilderrätsel! (sieht eine Reihe mit symbolbestückten Knöpfen, unter der ein Schriftzug eingebrannt ist) ‚Als Zwillinge sind Alexia und ich wie zwei Seiten einer Münze. Einer von uns liegt oben, der andere darunter. Auf der Münze natürlich. Ach ja...' (hebt eine Augenbraue) Was zum- oh, da ist noch mehr.

Erzähler: Schnell entdeckte Chris die Aneinanderreihung von Symbolen, die er ebenso schnell mit seinem würfelförmigen Brieföffner in Verbindung brachte. Und ohne hier wichtige Ereignisse abkürzen zu wollen: Drücken – drehen – drücken – fertig.

Lade: (öffnet sich)

Chris: Eine leere Lade? Aber wenn ich nichts rausnehmen kann, wozu ist sie dann gut? #grübel#

SFX: Tick ... tack … tick … tack … tick-

Chris: Hmmm, was wohl passiert, wenn ich jetzt diesen Würfel in diese Lade tue? (tut jenen Würfel in jene Lade)

Glasröhre: (fährt aus dem Boden und öffnet sich)

Chris: Wer-

Michael Jackson: (KREISCH!) DIE BAZILLEN! DU LÄSST DIE BAZILLEN REIN! (schließt die Röhre und lässt sie wieder in den Boden fahren, wobei der Würfel aus der Lade springt)

Chris: Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das anders laufen sollte. Mal sehen, vielleicht... (hebt den Würfel auf und setzt den Würfel erneut in die Lade)

Glasröhre: (fährt aus dem Boden)

Hausmeister: (schläft auf einem Besen gelehnt in der Glasröhre)

Chris: Ähm, entschuldigen Sie-

Hausmeister: AH! ICH BIN WACH! (beginnt panisch die Glasröhre zu fegen, verschwindet dabei wieder im Boden)

Chris: (hebt den Würfel auf) Das kann doch nicht sein. Was mach ich nur falsch? (dreht den Würfel, setzt ihn dann erneut ein)

Glasröhre: (fährt aus dem Boden)

Batman: (versucht noch halb in zivil sein Kostüm anzukriegen) Verdammte Leggins! Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen! Meine Güte, ein Stück Obsttorte und gleich-

Chris: (entfernt den Würfel, worauf die Röhre wieder im Boden verschwindet) Nein. Nein, das ist es nicht. Also gut, noch ein Versuch. (dreht den Würfel, setzt ihn ein)

Glasröhre: (fährt aus dem Boden)

Lara Croft: (duscht gerade in der Röhre)

Chris!

Lara Croft: (bemerkt Chris) !

Chris: ...

Lara Croft: --

Chris : … ; (entfernt den Würfel, sieht der Röhre trauernd nach) Andererseits… man soll ja nie aufgeben! (setzt den Würfel schnell wieder ein)

Glasröhre: (fährt aus dem Boden)

Dr. Maximillian Roivas: (wirft sich gegen die Röhre) DAMN YOUR EYES! THE DARKNESS COMES!

Chris: ...oder vielleicht doch? (entfernt den Würfel) Nicht entmutigen lassen, Chris. Nur nicht entmutigen lassen. (setzt den Würfel ein)

Glasröhre: (fährt aus dem Boden)

Robbie Williams: (tanzt nackt in der Glasröhre) I don't wanna rock, DJ! But you're making me feel so nice! When's it gonna stop, DJ? 'Cause you're keeping me up all-

Chris: AH! (entfernt den Würfel) Hm. Memo an mich: Neuen Konkurrenten eliminieren. (starrt den Würfel skeptisch an) Soll ich wirklich? (setzt ihn zögernd ein)

Glasröhre: (fährt aus dem Boden)

Prinz Adam: BEI DER MACHT VON GRAY-

Chris: NEIN! (wirft den Würfel gegen die Wand) NEIN! Neinneinnein. NEIN! ...nein. (fasst sich an denk Kopf, sieht sich nervös um, geht dann wieder auf den Würfel zu)

- 15 Minuten später -

Russische Bauern: (tanzen in der Glasröhre) Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya! V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya! Hej! Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka-

Chris: (schlägt verzweifelt seinen Kopf gegen die Wand)

Türe: (geht auf)

Alfred: (tritt mit einem Donut und einem Kaffeebecher ein) Man würde es nicht glauben, wenn man es nicht selbst gesehen hätte. Da nehme ich nur kurz den Jet, um zum nächsten Starbucks nach Amerika zu fliegen und was dann? Kaum komme ich zurück, steht da ein Mini auf meiner Flugbahn. EIN MINI! Natürlich musste ich umgehend-

Chris: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH! (stürzt sich auf Alfred und rammt ihm mehrmals ein Messer in den Bauch)

Alfred: INAK... zep … t ... ah! (fällt nach vorne)

Chris: (schnappt sich Alfreds Ring) Na also, das wurde aber auch Zeit! Wenn ich dafür mal keine Überstunden ausbezahlt kriege, dann können die von der Produktion sich ihre... (stapft sauer murmelnd aus dem Raum)

**(((Gartenanlage, etwas später)))**

.Nachdem Chris dieses Mal keine Rücksicht auf die Ameisen genommen und einige von ihnen mutwillig zu Mus verarbeitet hatte, war er seinen bisherigen Weg zurückgegangen, um an einer anderen Stelle eine andere Abzweigung zu nehmen, die ihn vielleicht endlich zu Claire führen würde.

Chris: Vielleicht wird mich diese Abzweigung endlich zu Claire führen!

Fangirl: (springt aus dem Gebüsch) Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

Chris: (leidend in imaginäre Kamera schau) Kennen Sie auch diese Momente, in denen Ihnen klar wird, dass Ihr Arbeitstag einfach schon zu lange dauert?

Fangirl: Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! (rennt auf ihn zu)

Chris: Ungern. Aber was sein muss, das muss sein. (packt das Fangirl, zieht es zu sich und küsst es leidenschaftlich)

Fangirl: ... (kollabiert und fällt ins Wasserbecken)

Chris: (spuckt ins Gebüsch und wirft ein Mentos ein) Claire, dafür wirst du mir sehr, sehr, sehr lange die Wäsche waschen müssen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(ät) alle: Mersieh puhr lesch Rehfjus!

(ät) Soulü: Kurz und ungenau gesagt gehört Shinji zum Entwicklerteam von Resident Evil. #dir ein stück torte überreich#


	11. Ein paar unmoralische Angebote

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**   
_Kapitel 11: Ein paar unmoralische Angebote_

(((Nachbau der Spencervilla, Foyer)))

Chris: Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja eine exakte Kopie des Foyers der ‚Roten Venus' in Paris! Allerdings fehlt der penetrante Parfumgeruch und in der Ecke ist keines dieser Sofas, auf dem ich-

Publikum: (starrt Chris ungläubig an)

Chris: Jedenfalls... ähm... CLAIRE!

Erzähler: Sein Superseitblick hatte es Chris ermöglicht, hinter den Treppenaufgang, direkt auf seine geliebte Schwester Claire zu sehen. Diese hing regungslos in einem riesigen Klumpen Pizzakäse und sah wirklich nicht so gut aus, wie sie aussah, wenn sie gut aussah, wenn sie denn gut aussehen würde. Ja. Genau so.

Chris: Claire! (zückt sein Messer und schneidet Claire los)

Claire: (fällt auf den Boden)

Chris: Oh nein! Sie wird doch nicht... (tritt sie schwungvoll in den Magen)

Claire: UFF!

Chris: Du lebst! Gott sei Dank!

Claire: (hievt sich auf) ...hättest du mich nicht einfach danach fragen können?

Chris: Hach meine kleine, naive Schwester. (klopft ihr auf den Rücken)

Claire: #augenroll#

Chris: Ach ja… nichts wie weg von hier!

Claire: Okay! (fällt um)

Chris: #seufz# Claire! Wie oft haben wir das schon besprochen? Wenn wir WEGLAUFEN oder WEGGEHEN, dann dürfen wir uns weder HINSETZEN noch UMFALLEN! Das ist doch wirklich nicht so- ähm, Claire? Hörst du mir noch zu? Hat man dir die Pillen gegen dein Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit weggenommen? Oder ist das wieder so eine Streikphase wie damals, als Mama dir unbedingt ein Kaninchen kaufen sollte und du-

Claire: (dreht sich mühsam auf den Rücken, sieht ziemlich bleich aus und ihre Pupillen sind beinahe vollständig zurückgerollt)

Chris: IGITT! (springt einen Schritt zurück)

Claire: Chris …. Nosferatu … Gift …

Chris: Also ich weiß nicht. Du siehst wirklich schon übel genug aus, wenn ich dir jetzt auch noch Gift besorge, dann-

Claire: CHRIS! ICH WURDE VERGIFTET! JETZT STELL DICH NICHT SO BLÖD AN UND SUCH MIR EIN GEGENMITTEL!

Chris: ((Ja, da redet die Richtige...))

Claire: Will sagen: Oooooh! (fasst sich leidend an den Bauch und dreht sich wieder zur Seite)

Chris: #seufz# Bin ja schon unterwegs. (trottet genervt durch die Eingangstüre)

(((Waffenlagerraum)))

Chris: Wenn ich diesem blinkenden Stück Papier trauen kann, dann ist hier- (geht um die Ecke) AHA!

Drei Automaten: (stehen an der Wand)

Chris: (kramt in seinen Taschen) Mist, nur mehr eine Münze. Hoffentlich reicht das. Also mal sehen... mmmh, koffeinhaltige Heißgetränke! (schüttelt den Kopf) Nein. Nein, ich muss Claire retten. Und zwar (sieht auf den nächsten Automaten) ...damit! Automatengegengifte aller Art, Preis auf Knopfdruck. Na also! (liest) Arsen … Schlangen … Riesenschlangen … Spinnen mit Zucker ... Spinnen ohne Zucker ... Krautsuppe … aha! Nosferatu! (will die Münze schon in den mittleren Automaten werfen, als ihm plötzlich der Automat daneben auffällt)

Automat daneben: (strahlt in güldenem Licht)

SFX Lucy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chris: (lässt die Münze fallen und starrt sabbernd auf den Automaten) Ein... Waffenautomat! (hebt die Münze auf und will sie in diesen Automaten werfen, hält sich im letzten Moment selbst zurück) NEIN! Ich habe doch nur diese eine Münze und Claire muss... (schwitzt)

Waffenautomat: (scheint Chris fröhlich anzulächeln)

Chris: Aber das... das ist... Claire, sie... (beißt sich auf die Lippe)

Gegengiftautomat: (steht einfach nur so da)

Chris: (fällt auf die Knie) WAS SOLL ICH NUR TUN?

Kaffeeautomat: (zuckt mit den Schultern) Ich halte mich da raus.

Chris: Ich muss der Versuchung wiederstehen! Andererseits...

- ein paar Minuten später -

Chris: (sitzt am Boden, mit dem Rücken an die Automaten gelehnt, seine neue Waffe streichelnd) Vergib mir Claire... vergib mir...

Voiceover: Magnum – mag man eben!

(((etwas später, zurück im Foyer)))

Chris: (öffnet zögernd die Türe) Claire?

Claire: (liegt stöhnend am Fuße der Treppe)

Chris: Ähm, hat sich das Gift vielleicht inzwischen von selbst neutralisiert?

Claire: (stöhnt, krümmt sich)

Chris: Also nein. Hm... ja, dann habe ich wohl schlechte Nachrichten für dich.

Claire: (schnappt verzweifelt nach Luft)

Chris: (geht murmelnd im Kreis) Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Was mach ich nur? Was tu ich bloß? Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich aus dieser verzwickten Situation-

SFX: Sssrrr! Sssrrr! Sssrrr! Sssrrr! Sssrrr! Sssrrr!

Chris: Was zum- (dreht sich um)

Lacrima: (trägt eine goldene Hose und ein goldenes Shirt mit der Aufschrift ‚Self-Insert Rult!', sie nähert sich Chris auf goldenen Rollschuhen und schwingt einen ebenfalls goldenen Golfschläger)

Chris: Ähm...

Lacrima: HUZZAH! (golfschlägt Chris KO)

- etwas später -

Chris und Claire: (liegen beide bewusstlos im Foyer)

- noch etwas später -

Alexia: (kommt summend aus der Küche, isst ein Joghurt) ...who wed a very nasty- hä? (starrt auf die Redfields) ... (schaut auf die Uhr, überlegt einen Moment und schüttelt dann den Kopf) ...Spinner. (verschwindet)

- noch etwas mehr späterer -

Chris: (wacht auf) Auuuuaaaaaa. (richtet sich auf, reibt sich den Hinterkopf) Verdammt, ist die denn jetzt völlig durchgeknallt, geht einfach auf mich los mit diesem- Serum?

Infusion mit dem Nosferatu-Gegengift: (liegt auf Chris' Bauch)

Chris: Wow! Meine Probleme sind wie wegge... schlagen. (reibt sich abermals seinen Kopf und sieht zur Decke) HÄTTEST DU MIR DIE INFUSION NICHT EINFACH RUNTERWERFEN KÖNNEN?

Unschuldiges Pfeifen: (tönt von oben herab)

Claire: Ächz...

Chris: Oh, da war ja noch das. (steht auf und schnappt sich die Infusion) Hilfe naht!

- Ist sich hier denn jeder zu fein, einfach mal belangloses Warten ausführlich zu schildern? – AHEM! – Schon gut, schon gut: - später -

Chris und Claire: (sitzen zusammen am Fuß der Treppe)

Claire: (ist wieder okay... soweit man ihren Normalzustand als okay bezeichnen kann) Danke Chris, du hast mich gerettet.

Chris: Hey, dafür sind große Brüder schließlich da. ((Und außerdem läuft das Telefon auf deinen Namen, es wäre also idiotisch sich all den Papierkram anzutun, nur weil-))

Stimme: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Claire: (dreht sich um) ALFRED!

Chris: Was?

Alexia: (steht auf dem Balkon) WAS?

Claire: Das ist Alfred Ashford! Das alles hier ist seine Schuld!

Alexia: Also eigentlich wollte ich nur vorbeischauen und euch wie die erbärmlichen Insekten die ihr seid zerquetschen, aber langsam macht ihr mich wirklich sauer.

Chris: Claire, wer ist-

Claire: Ha! Hältst du mich etwa für blöd?

Alle: (wollen etwas sagen)

Lacrima: Leute, es ist doch wirklich offensichtlich genug.

Alle: (schließen den Mund wieder)

Claire: Auf diese hässliche Verkleidung falle ich sicher nicht mehr rein! Und abgesehen davon... deine tote Schwester würde es bestimmt nicht freuen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du ihr schönes Kleid mit Joghurt bekleckert hast.

Alexia: Weißt du, anfangs hielt ich dich nur für infantil, aber jetzt- halt, was? (sieht auf ihr Kleid) VERFLUCHT! (dreht sich um, stapft davon und knallt fluchend die Türe hinter sich zu)

Balkon: (bröckelt ein wenig)

Chris: Was war-

Claire: Ihm nach! Vielleicht hat er ja Steve gesehen! (rennt die Stiegen hinauf und läuft durch die Türe)

Chris: (steht noch immer leicht ahnungslos im Foyer) Wer ist Steve?

Balkon: (bricht auf einer Seite zusammen)

Chris: ...na großartig.

(((Gang, gleich darauf)))

Claire: (rennt den Gang entlang) Steve! Alfred! Kommt schon, mein Bruder ist da! Wir fahren nach Hause! ALFRED! STEVE! IRGENDWER! Ich kann doch nicht als Single zurück nach-

Tentakel: (schießen aus der Wand)

Claire: AH! (fällt zurück)

Tentakel 1: Los, lass sie uns vernichten!

Tentakel 2: Sie? Findest du sie etwa nicht sexy?

Tentakel 1: Ich bitte dich, wir sind Frauen und obwohl-

Tentakel 2: Ich dachte, wir wären bioorganische Tentakelmutationen?

Tentakel 1: Ja schon, aber trotzdem sind wir-

Tentakel 2: Vielleicht sind wir ja männliche Tentakelmutationen.

Tentakel 1: Was redest du da nur wieder für einen Mist?

Tentakel 2: Was kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass wir keine Männer sind?

Tentakel 1: Öhm... weibliche Intuition!

Tentakel 2: ...oh.

Tentakel 1: Können wir jetzt endlich mit unserer Vernichtungsarbeit beginnen?

Tentakel 2: Na bitte. HIIIIII- äh, halt.

Tentakel 1: Was denn jetzt noch?

Tentakel 2: Sie ist weg.

Tentakel: MIST!

Claire: (wird gerade noch gesehen, wie sie durch die Türe entschwindet)

(((Gefängnisabteil)))

Claire: (rennt ahnungslos herum) Alfred? Steve? Zombie? …ZOMBIE?

Zombie: Ööööööhhhhh! (schlurft auf Claire zu)

Claire: (weicht zurück und sieht sich hilfesuchend um)

Kanone: (lächelt ihr freundlich zu)

Claire: Würde jemand eine geladene Kanone einfach so in einem Gefängnisabteil herumstehen lassen?

Kanone: (nickt)

Claire: (zuckt mit den Schultern) Na schön. (feuert)

SFX: KAWUMM!

Plastikball: (schießt auf den Zombie zu und verklemmt sich in seinem Mund)

Zombie: NNNNGGGHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNGHHHH! (rennt irritiert gegen die Wand)

Claire: Uff.

Stimme: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!

Claire: Nanu? Diese Stimme kenne ich doch. Aber wo...

- Flashback, Kapitel 2 -

Steve: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!

- Flashback Ende -

Claire: STEVE! (rennt in den Raum, aus dem der Schrei kam… ja ehrlich, in den richtigen Raum. Auf Anhieb!)

(((im richtigen Raum, Rittergalerie)))

Claire: Hallo?

Echo: Allo? Allo? Allo?

Claire: Steve?

Echo: Eve? Eve? Eve?

Claire: STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEE!

Echo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEE!

Ritterstatue: (beugt sich empört nach vorne und öffnet ihre Augen) Psssssst! (schließt die Augen wieder)

Claire: (flüstert) Wo bist du?

Echo: Isst du? Isst du? Isst du? Isst- hey apropos, machen wir doch Kaffeepause.

Echo2: Juchuuu!

Echo3: Uuuu! Uuuu! Uuuu! Uuuu!

Echos: (verschwinden leise pfeifend)

Claire: (überlegt einen Moment, geht dann weiter den Gang entland) Ist da je-

Steve: (ist mit Metallschnallen und einer Axt an die Wand gefesselt) Claire!

Claire: ...mand. Steve!

Steve: Claire!

Claire: Was machst du hier? Und warum versteckst du dich hinter dieser riesigen Axt?

Steve: #seufz# Nur ein Mensch wie du könnte zu der Annahme geraten, dass ich mich freiwillig hier aufhalte.

Claire: (geschmeichelt) Oh, danke.

Steve: #seufz²# Diese verrü- äh, exzentrische Frau hat mich hier eingesperrt!

Claire: (sieht Steve nachdenklich an)

Steve: Alexia! Alfreds Schwester! Als diese Tentakel uns angriffen... und dann war ich plötzlich in einem Labor... dann brachte sie mich hier her und sie... sie sagte, dass ich bald in die Fußstapfen von Alexander Witt treten würde. Claire, du musst mich sofort befreien!

Claire: Ha! Hahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Steve: …ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll.

Claire: Glaubst du ehrlich, dass du mich damit reinlegen kannst? Jaja, Alfred hat überlebt und es vorhin auch versucht aber ich bin nicht-

Steve: Was?

Claire: Alfred hat vorhin auch versucht mich reinzulegen, mit seinem Kleid. Aber nicht mit der cleveren Claire! (tippt sich an die Stirn) Jaha, ich habe dich durchschaut. Und ich sage dir, ich hab mir gemerkt, was du mir erzählt hast. Alexia ist tohot. Keine Alexia. Neinnein. (schüttelt demonstrativ den Kopf)

Steve: ((Uff.)) Claire, das war ein Fehler! Alexia ist nicht-

Claire: (hält sich die Ohren zu und pfeift)

Steve: Grrrrrrr! Jetzt hör mir doch zu! Du musst mich schnell befreien! Alexia existiert! Und sie ist vollkommen wahnsinnig! Und sie hat mich-

Claire: (hält sich weiter die Ohren zu) ICH KANN DICH NICHT HÖÖÖÖÖÖREN!

Steve: Claire! Claire, das ist wichtig! Bitte versuch nur einmal in deinem Leben- Claire! Ich drehe hier noch durch! CLAIRE! CLA-UUUUAAARRRGHHH!

Claire: (Ohren zu) Düdididididi! Kein Interesse! Ladididididi!

Steve: UUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!

Erzähler: Und während Claire fröhlich vor sich hinignorierte, krümmte sich hinter ihr ein langsam mutierender Steve, der nach einer kurzen, qualvollen Transformation zu einer prächtigen bioorganischen Waffe geworden war. In all seinem T-Veronica-virüslichem Glanz bäumte er sich auf, sprengte seine Ketten, schnappte sich seine Riesenaxt und-

Mutantensteve: Guuuaaarrrrrrr! (bäumt sich hinter Claire auf)

Claire: (steht noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm und summt) Kein Ton... keine Lügen ... höre gaaaar nichts!

Mutantensteve: GUUUUAAAAAARRRRR!

Claire: (dreht sich um) Und ich höre auch nichts, wenn du- Steve? Öhm…. (senkt unsicher ihre Arme) …Steve? Irgendwie siehst du komisch aus. Deine Frisur? Nein, warte. Aber etwas ist-

Mutantensteve: GUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! (holt mir der Axt aus)

Claire: AH! (weicht im letzten Moment aus) Warum... warum sind alle immer nur so wütend auf mich?

Mutantensteve: UUUUAARRRR! (stampft auf Claire zu)

Ritterstatuen: (führen einen kleinen Cheer auf) GO GO STEVEMUTANT! KLATSCH DIE GÖRE AN DIE WAND!

Claire: Hey! Ich bin kein-

Mutantensteve: GUUUUUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! (hebt seine Axt erneut)

Claire: Ah! (dreht sich um und rennt hinter das Gitter)

Mutantensteve: (folgt ihr, axtschwingend)

Claire: (drückt einen roten Knopf und starrt auf das Gitter) Na los! Geh schon runter! GEH RUNTER!

Zettel: (flattert herab)

Claire: (schnappt ihn und liest) Out of or-was?

Mutantensteve: GUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Claire: STEVE! TU'S NICHT! ICH BIN DOCH-

Tentakel: (schießen durch die Wand)

Tentakel 1: DA IST SIE!

Tentakel 2: AUF SIE!

Tentakel 1: HUZZAH! (stürzt sich auf Claire und umschlingt sie)

Claire: ÄRGH! LUFT!

Mutantensteve: (senkt seine Axt und betrachtet die Szene)

Claire: Gah! Ah…. Steve! #japs#

Tentakel 1: (würgt Claire weiter)

Mutantensteve: (sieht Claire genau an) ... (hebt seine Axt) UUUUAAAAARRRRGHHH! (schlägt den Tentakel entzwei)

Tentakel 1: OH WEH! ICH BIN GETROFFEN! (klatscht auf den Boden)

Tentakel 2: NEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNN! DAS WIRST DU BÜßEN! (schlägt den Mutantensteve mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand) Ooooh! Ooooh, welch Unglück! (verschwindet schluchzend in der Wand)

Mutantensteve: Uuuuaaaaarrrrrr! (versucht sich aufzurappeln, sinkt aber wieder zusammen)

Claire: (befreit sich aus den Tentakelresten und holt Luft) Das ging ja noch mal knapp a- Steve?

Steve: (ist langsam wieder zu seiner Normalform zurückmutiert)

Claire: STEVE! (läuft zu ihm und kniet neben ihm) Steve! Oh nein, Steve!

Steve: (hustet)

Claire: Steve... Steve, du siehst echt mies aus.

Steve: (lehnt regungslos an der Wand)

Claire: Steve...komm schon. Sprich mit mir. (nimmt seinen Arm) Sag was! Irgendwas!

Steve: (hebt mir letzter Kraft seinen Kopf und sieht Claire an) Axt verfehlt… habe... daneben... konnte dich nicht...

Claire: Mich nicht retten? Steve, sag so was nicht! Natürlich hast du-

Steve: Claire... ich hasse di... (sackt komplett zusammen)

Claire: Steve ... Steve! … STEVE, NEIN!

Violinenmusik: (beginnt zu spielen)

Steve: (ist tot)

Claire: #schluchz# Steve! Steve, ich... #schluchz# ... ich… ich hasse diesen Ort auch! (bricht in unglaubliches Geheul aus)

(((inzwischen, im Nachbau des Foyers)))

Alexia: (stampft mit dem Fuß wütend auf die letzte Stufe der Treppe) WER IST FÜR DIESES VERDAMMTE VIOLINENGEDUDEL VERANTWORTLICH? (schnappt sich ein loses Stück Beton und wirft es in die Musikantenlonge)

Violinist: UUAAAAHHHH! (fällt getroffen in das endlose Nichts eines fiktiven Abgrundes)

Musik: (verstummt)

Chris: #schluck# (springt schnell hinter die nächste Säule)

Alexia: Besser. (will sich schon zum Gehen wenden)

SFX: #räusper# #räusper#

Alexia: (dreht sich nochmals um)

Wesker: (steht mit einem Blumestrauß und einer Schachtel Pralinen am Fuße der Treppe)

Alexia: (hebt gereizt eine Augenbraue) Wann in den 15 Jahren haben sie hier in der Antarktis ein Irrenhaus eröffnet?

Wesker: (ignoriert das Kommentar, kniet nieder und präsentiert Alexia einen Ring) Alexia! Willst du meine Frau werden?

Alexia: ... (starrt Wesker an, prüft ihre Hörfähigkeit, starrt weiter und bricht schließlich in schallendes Gelächter aus)

Wesker: (redet unbeirrt weiter) Hätte ich dich, würden alle Fangirls versuchen, das zu übertrumpfen. Du wärst mein und sie würden alles für mich tun um das zu ändern. Und wir... wir wären das perfekteste Paar. Wir würden die Welt... diese Realität beherrschen. Wir wären unbesiegbar! Unsterblich! Unglaublich sexy! Ich sehe uns schon in sämtlichen Magazinen als bestes und schönstes Paar der-

Alexia: (hält sich weinend vor Lachen am Stiegengelände fest) Aufhören! Bitte aufhören! Das ist zu dämlich! Hihi! Ich halt's nicht aus! Das ist doch zum-

Wesker: (hat sich erhoben und sieht sie erwartungsvoll an)

Alexia: Hihi... hi... ahem. (streicht ihre Haare zurecht und nimmt wieder eine würdige Haltung an) Nein.

Wesker: Wunderbar! Dann- WAS?

Alexia: Nein.

Wesker: Aber das ist unmöglich! NIEMAND würde ein Heiratsangebot von Albert Wesker einfach so ausschlagen! Schließlich bin ich... (wirft sich in Pose) UNGLAUBLICH SEXY!

Weibliches Publikum: (fällt glücklich sabbernd um)

Männliches Publikum: (schlürft beleidigt Bier)

Alexia: (starrt Wesker unbeeindruckt an) Ausschlagen? Vielmehr könnte ich mir kein schlimmeres Schicksal vorstellen, als eine Heirat mit gewöhnlichem Abschaum wie dir. (lacht höhnisch)

Wesker: Ist das wahr? Ist… ist das wirklich wahr?

Alexia: Hmmm...

- Flashbackvision, in einem alternativen Universum -

Alexia und Dr. James Markus: (sitzen in einem Restaurant)

Kellner: (bringt die Rechnung)

Alexia: (würdigt sich zu einem flüchtigen Nicken herab)

Dr. Markus: (ist beinahe vollständig mit Egeln bedeckt) Wo war ich? Ach ja. Dieser kleine Schatz hier heißt Luise. Und das ist Peter. Peters Brüder Frank, Jonathan, Thomas, Lloyd und Olaf. Dann hier drüben Elisabeth, Harry, Jane, Sandra,... (stellt weiter seine Egel vor)

Alexia: #augenroll# #murmel# Mein Gott, was für ein Freak. (steht auf) Paris, Rudolph, Clarissa, Adam, Joseph, Wayne, Francine, Tiffany, Brenda, wir gehen! (schnappt ihre Ameisenfarm und verschwindet)

Dr. Markus: #seufz# Dann wirst du wohl meine einzige Königin bleiben.

Egeldame: (schnurrt)

- Flashbackvision Ende -

Alexia: Ja. Ja, im Großen und Ganzen ist das wahr.

Wesker: Na schön... dann nehme ich das wieder mit. (steckt die Blumen, die Pralinen und den Ring ein)

Alexia: Gut.

Wesker: Und stattdessen verlange ich... DEN T-VERONICA VIRUS!

Alexia: (verschränkt ihre Arme) Nein.

Wesker: Ein Bandersnatchembryo!

Alexia: Nein.

Wesker: Geld!

Alexia: Nein.

Wesker: Eine Dose Eiskaffee für den Heimweg?

Alexia: ...nein.

Wesker: Dann vielleicht-

Alexia: LANGSAM (beginnt zu glühen und geht auf Wesker zu) fängst du an, mir ziemlich auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Wesker: (zupft sein Hemd zurecht) Hey, schon gut. Ich akzeptiere das Nein. Jeder muss wissen, was er verpasst. Und außerdem-

Alexia: (steht voll mutiert in ihrer ersten Form vor ihm und grinst bösartig)

Wesker: Ah...ähm... (tritt einen Schritt zurück) und außerdem schlage ich keine Frauen.

Claire, Jill, Rebecca, Ada, Alfred in Alexias Kleid, Anette und ein paar unbekannte Stripperinnen: DOCH, TUST DU!

Wesker: Hm... NA SCHÖN! (holt zum Schlag gegen Alexia aus)

Alexia: (schnappt seine Hand und wirft ihn vor sich auf den Boden) Pah.

Wesker: Wow!

Alexia: (formt einen Feuerball in ihrer Hand)

Wesker: ((funktioniert dieser Anti-Todes Virus eigentlich zwei Mal?))

Chris: (springt hinter seiner Säule hervor) HALT!

Wesker: (nützt den Moment, um auf Distanz zu gehen)

Alexia: Was? Noch ein elendiger Wurm?

Chris: Ja, ich- nein, ähm. Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin... (wirft sich in Pose) EIN HEROISCHER HELD!

Alexia: Uff.

Chris: Alexia! Du hast gesehen, dass diese Seite nichts zu bieten hat! Wesker...ha! Es gibt nur ein Mann, dessen Schönheit sich durch Heirat mit deiner vereinen sollte... MICH!

Alexia und Wesker: (starren Chris ungläubig an) ... (brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus)

Chris: Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin einfach ein toller- hey!

Alexia und Wesker: (hängen sich lachend in den Armen)

Chris: HEY!

Wesker: (lacht noch immer haltlos)

Alexia: (versucht, sich wieder zu fangen, sieht dabei Wesker und richtet sich auf)

Wesker: HAHAHA! HA! Hahaha! Ha… ha… oh.

Alexia: (grinst, holt aus und schmettert Wesker gegen die nächste Wand)

Chris: (zuckt zusammen) Autsch!

Wesker: ...dito.

Alexia: Da fällt mir ein... wusstet ihr Armleuchter, dass die männliche Ameise nach der Paarung zu 99 stirbt?

Chris: (enthusiastisch) Wir werden uns paaren?

Wesker: Ich glaube sie meint, dass wir sterben werden.

Lacrima: (ruft von oben herunter) MEINEM RATING ZULIEBE HOFFE ICH, DASS SICH HIER KEINER SO SCHNELL PAART!

Alexia: #augenroll# Natürlich werden die beiden sterben!

Chris: Vor oder nach der Paarung?

Alexia: ARGH! (wirft einen Feuerball nach ihm)

Wesker: (springt auf und rennt zur Türe) Egal für welche Variante ihr euch entscheidet, ich steige aus! (verschwindet)

Chris: Warte! (rennt ebenfalls zur Türe) Ich will-

Feuermauer: (schießt vor der Türe in die Höhe)

Chris: AH! (weicht zurück)

Alexia: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wo bleiben meine Manieren? Ich darf unmöglich noch einen Gast gehen lassen, ohne ihm vorher etwas Heißes serviert zu haben. (formt einen weiteren Feuerball und schreitet auf Chris zu)

Chris: #schluck#

Erzähler: Oh weh! Oh weh! Da stand er nun, unser tapferer Held! Er hatte sich mutig mit nichts als einem lausigen Fischmesser in die Gefahr gewagt, doch nun drängte ihn die Gefahr immer näher an die Wand und drohte, ihn zu vernichten! Ach, wäre er doch nur etwas feiger gewesen! Dann hätte er vielleicht eine Waffe mitgenommen! Wie zum Beispiel so eine schicke Magnum, die solche Mutationen gewöhnlich mit nur 6 Schuss nahtlos außer Gefecht setzt! Aber OH WEH, so eine Waffe hatte er nicht dabei, als er aus dem Jet- Moment mal!

Chris: Moment Mal! (fährt in seine Jackentasche) Sollte es sich nun doch bezahlt machen, dass ich den sicheren Tod meiner Schwester in Kauf genommen hätte, nur um...

Alexia: (nähert sich Chris grinsend)

Chris: NIMM DIES! (zückt seine Magnum und schießt auf Alexia)

Alexia: AH! (schwankt einen Schritt zurück, fasst sich wieder und nähert sich weiter)

Chris: Na dann mal los. (richtet die Magnum auf Alexia) ZWEI!

SFX: PENG!

Chris: DREI!

SFX: PENG!

Chris: VIER!

SFX: PENG!

Chris: FÜNF!

SFX: PENG!

Alexia: ARGH! (steht nur einen Schritt vor Chris und halt sich schmerzverzerrt den Bauch)

Chris: Und das Finale mit SECHS!

SFX: Klick!

Chris: Ähm... SECHS!

SFX: Klick!

Chris: Sechs!

SFX: Klick!

Chris: Sechs! Sechs! Sechs!

SFX: Klick! Klick! Klick!

Papier: (fällt aus der Magnum)

Chris: (hebt das Papier auf und liest) Werter Schütze. Wir möchten uns bei Ihnen für eventuelle Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen, müssen Ihnen aber dennoch mitteilen, dass wir aufgrund starker Budgetkürzungen dazu gezwungen waren, das Munitionsvolumen bestimmter Waffen einzuschränken. Im Falle Ihrer Magnum wurde die Munition auf 5 Patronen pro Waffe reduziert. Sollten Sie mit dieser Munition nicht auskommen, kontaktieren Sie für Neulieferungen aller Art bitte unser Lager unter-

Zettel: (zerfällt zu Asche)

Alexia: (steht direkt vor Chris)

Chris: Hehe... ähm... Mist?

Alexia: (grinst dämonisch) Mist indeed.


	12. Final Code: Der Klang der Harmonika

**Resident Evil : Code Harmonika**   
_Kapitel 12: Final Code: Der Klang der Harmonika_

(((noch immer im Nachbau des Foyers)))

Chris: Hehe... ähm... Mist?

Alexia: (grinst dämonisch) Mist indeed. (packt Chris und presst ihn gegen die Wand)

Chris: Ärghhh! Schon wieder... dieses Gefühl… irgendwie… in die Enge getrieben zu sein!

Alexia: Das ist auch nicht leicht für mich, glaub mir.

Chris: ÄRGH?

Alexia: Erwürgen? Oder verbrennen? Gleich töten? Loslassen und foltern? Nur die Königin hat die Qual der Wahl. (seufzt theatralisch)

Chris: (versucht, sich freizukämpfen, während er langsam einen gesunden Blauton annimmt)

Alexia: Nein, das hat wirklich keinen Sinn. Nichts kann oder wird dich nun noch retten.

SFX: Sssrrr! Sssrrr! Sssrrr! Sssrrr! Sssrrr! Sssrrr!

Erzähler: ...außer natürlich ein neuer Idiotiestreich der Autorin, die sich wegen dummer Pointen in eine weitere Sackgasse verschrieben hatte!

Alexia: (sieht missmutig nach hinten)

Lacrima: (rollschuht näher, in ihrer goldene Hose und einem Goldshirt mit der Aufschrift ‚Deus ex Lacrima') MIT DER GEBALLTEN KRAFT EINER GANZEN MAGNUMKUGEL! (rammt Alexia den Golfschläger in den Magen und verschwindet im Nichts)

Alexia: Gnnnnhhhhh! (spuckt ein wenig grünes Blut und bricht zusammen)

- Stille -

Chris: (hebt eine Augenbraue und zuckt mit dem Schultern) Wer bin ich denn, dass ich mich darüber beschwere? (steigt über Alexia und sieht sich um) Also... Semikampf und Gastauftritt sind abgehakt, jetzt fehlt noch... fehlt noch... Leichenschändung, richtig! (dreht sich nochmal zu Alexia und zupft ihr das rote Familienjuwel von der Halskette) Und alle guten Dinge sind drei! (rennt die Stiegen hinauf und setzte alle drei Juwelen in das Familienportrait)

Türe: (öffnet sich)

Chris: Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was sich hinter diesem uninteressanten Geheimgang verbirgt. (verschwindet hinter der Türe)

Alexia: (steht auf und zieht sich den Golfschläger aus dem Magen) Das wird noch ein sehr grausames Nachspiel haben!

(((Alfreds Zimmer, Nachbildung)))

Chris: UND DU AUCH! (enthauptet einen Zombie und flüchtet durch die Türe) Uff. Ich frage mich immer wieder, wie ein Betrieb es schafft so viele Mitarbeiter zu bezahlen wie es nach einem Virenausbruch Zombies gibt. (sieht sich um) Nette Einrichtung. Direkt normal. Und dann auch noch so eine schicke Musikbox. (öffnet den Deckel)

Japanische Stimmer aus einer Musikbox: #träller# The difficulties queue with the relative are extreme harmonious, only we Wednesdays that are pure king. The love of the king, but queue feared. Laaaa! Dadadi! Dadadi! La-

Chris: (schlägt den Deckel zu) Das ist ja grausam! Kein Wunder, dass alle in dieser Familie eine Meise haben, bei solcher Musik! (verlässt das Zimmer fluchtartig)

Zombies: (schlurfen teilnahmslos herum)

Chris: Moment, habe ich die alle nicht gerade eben getötet?

Zombies: Ööööh!

Chris: Na bitte. Mehr Aktion für mich!

Erzähler: Selbstlos sein Leben riskierend kämpfe Chris sich in heroischer Pose den Gang entlang, verarbeitete sämtliche untote Angreifer zu appetitlich portionierten Fleischstücken und erreichte bald das gegenüberliegende Zimmer.

Chris: Vielleicht finde ich hier drinnen etwas Brauchbares. Oder wenigstens Claire. (will die Türe öffnen, diese ist jedoch von innen verschlossen) Mist! Von innen verschlossen! Dann muss der Eingang im anderen Zimmer gewesen sein.

Zombies: Ööööööhhhh!

Chris: Was? Schon wieder?

Zombies: Ööööööhhhh!

Chris: #augenroll# Als würde denen eine zweite Chance nicht reichen...

Erzähler: Seufzend sah Chris auf sein bereits völlig abgenütztes Messer und sprang erneut in den Kampf. Geschickt schlitzte, hackte und säbelte er sich durch den Zombiewald, bis er wieder vor der anderen Türe am anderen Ende des Ganges stand.

Chris: (betritt erneut Alfreds Zimmernachbau) So, und wo ist hier- ach so, diese Frauenstatue! Natürlich, man müsste auch zu blöd sein, um das nicht zu bemerken. (geht durch den GEHEIMEN Geheimgang in...)

(((...Alexias Zimmer)))

Chris: (sieht sich um) Na ja, phantasievoll sind diese Ashfords ja nicht gerade. Ah, und noch eine Musikbox. (betrachtet die geschlossene Box und will sie öffnen, die Box jedoch klemmt) Fein. Meine Lieblingsplatte werde ich darin sowieso kaum finden.

Loch in der Mitte der Musikbox: (sieht einladend leer aus)

Chris: Augenblick, es sei denn...

- Flashback, auf dem Weg zu Alexias Ameisenhügel -

Chris: ‚Rote Venus' wohin man schaut! Sogar diese Tigerstatue hatten wir damals. Ich erinnere mich, dass man sie als Zigarettenautomat verwenden konnte. (sieht sich verstohlen um) Da gab es doch diesen Trick... man dreht sie, sie geht auf eine Seite, man dreht sie wieder, andere Seite, niemals beide Seiten, es sei denn- (dreht die Statue und blockiert sie mit einem Zahnstocher) Ha!

Zwei Edelsteine: (fallen aus der Statue)

Chris: Oh je. #murmel# Ja, auseinandergefallen ist das Teil in Paris auch. Nicht billig die Reparatur, wirklich nicht.

Edelsteine: (blinken)

Chris: Apropos nicht billig... diese Dinger sehen so aus, als könnte ich mir mit ihnen meine nächste Zahnaufhellung finanzieren. Ausgezeichnet. Hehehe. (schnappt die Edelsteine und grinst schneeweiß in seine imaginäre Kamera)

- Flashback Ende -

Chris: (zieht einen der zwei Edelsteine aus seiner Tasche) Dann muss diese Sache wohl noch warten. (setzt den Stein ein)

Musikbox: (öffnet sich)

Chris: Aha? Eine Schallplatte, aber die Box funktioniert nicht? Dann wollen wir das Ding mal mitnehmen...

(((wieder in Alfreds Zimmer)))

Chris: Und wenn ich mich jetzt nicht irre... (setzt den zweiten Edelstein in Alfreds Musikbox)

Musikbox: (springt auf und fährt sofort mit der scheußlichen Melodie von vorhin fort) To this manufacture of the cut of the causes in the beginning of dates one of the arrow it is going to perforate impazientemente to the base of the pleasant king. It destroyed to this duration and the love of this woman. Laaaaa! Diladi! Diladi! Dada-

Chris: SCHLUSS! (wirft die Schallplatte an die Wand) #schauder# Meine Ohren sind wohl weitaus nicht so tapfer wie der Rest von mir. (setzt die andere Schallplatte ein und spielt sie ab)

Musikbox: #fiedel# Le coq est mort, le coq est mort. Le coq est mort, le coq est mort. Il ne dira plus, coco di, coco da. Il ne dira plus, coco di, coco da.

Chris: #kopfschüttel# Ich will es gar nicht wissen.

Musikbox: #kreisch# COCO COCO COCO COCO DI, COCO DA!

Chris: AH! (hält sich die Ohren zu)

Leiter: (bricht durch das Bett)

Chris: ...ah. (klettert die Leiter hinauf, während die Musikbox unbeirrt weiterfiedelt)

(((geheimer Dachboden)))

Chris: (erklimmt die letzte Stufe der Leiter und inspiziert die Bilder an der Wand)

Stimme hinter ihm: #räusper#

Chris: (zückt sein Messer und sieht nach hinten)

Mann: (saß verkehrt in einem Stuhl und dreht sich nun zu Chris) Sei gegrüßt. Du hast es weit gebracht.

Chris: Wer sind Sie?

Mann: Sagen wir... ich bin verantwortlich für all das.

Chris: Dann sind Sie der Architekt?

Mann: Ähm... na ja, eigentlich... aber nun gut, belassen wir es dabei. Ich besitze das letzte Teil im Puzzle deines Sieges.

Chris: Ah?

Mann: Du sollst es erhalten. Nur du kannst die Welt damit noch retten.

Chris: Na herrlich, immer her damit! Was ist's denn? Verstärkung? Mehr Munition? Ein Plasmalaser? Was nur?

Mann: (hält würdig einen winzigen Gegenstand ins Licht) Der letzte Fuß!

SFX Lucy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chris: Der letzte... was?

Mann: Um den Kern zu betreten und das schändliche Geheimnis auszulöschen benötigst du den silbernen Tausendfüßler in seiner natürlichen Pracht.

Chris: (ratlos) Ähm...

Mann: #seufz# Ein Stockwerke weiter unten befindet sich die Sicherheitszentrale inklusive Kontrollapparatur zum Auslösen des Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus. Du willst sicherstellen, dass nichts Gefährliches je aus diesem Laborkomplex entkommt. Also musst du ihn zerstören. Also musst du in die Kammer. Die Kammer lässt sich nur mit einem Metallschlüssel öffnen, der die Form eines Tausendfüßlers hat. Seine Füße sind in diesem Gebäude verteilt und bis jetzt hättest du bereits 999 Stück davon finden sollen. (pausiert) Nun?

Chris: (blamiert) Ähm...

Mann: (holt tief Luft und wirft Chris einen Dietrich zu)

Chris: Ein... Dietrich? Aber Dietriche sind etwas für Weiber! Äh, will sagen... weibliche Agentinnen!

Mann: (hält verärgert das Tausendfüßlerbein hoch) Wo das herkommt, gibt es noch 999 mehr.

Chris: (plötzlich enthusiastisch) Ein Dietrich! Was für ein Glück! (schnappt den Dietrich und verschwindet)

Mann: ...pah! Unerträglich, diese Jugend von heute. (dreht sich wieder um und widmet sich einem Kreuzworträtsel)

(((geheimer Forschungsraum, kurz darauf)))

Stöhnen: (klingt von draußen herein)

Chris: (schlägt die Türe zu und starrt entgeistert auf sein inzwischen vollkommen stumpfes Messer) Die reinste Sisyphusarbeit. Und was haben wir hier? (schnappt sich ein herumliegendes Buch)

ALEXANDER ASHFORDS ZWEITES TAGEBUCH

25. Dezember

Habe beschlossen, die Mitarbeiter anlässlich der Feiertage nur abends zu quälen. Sie sind sehr erfreut und singen nur noch Weihnachtslieder. Aber apropos schlechte Nachrichten: Alissa hielt es für romantisch, mir über die Feiertage meine Vaterschaft unter die Nase zu reiben und ist gestern samt neugeborenem Balg angereist.

26. Dezember

Habe Alissa in Hoffnung auf baldige Abreise mehr von unserer glorreichen Ahnin Veronica erzählt. Sie will nicht abreisen, war aber dennoch sehr verärgert. Meint, dass ich doch gleich mit meiner Ahnin schlafen sollte, wenn ich die so toll fände. Danach rannte sie wutentbrannt nach draußen.

27. Dezember

Der Junge hat den ganzen Vormittag geschrieen. Mittags entdeckte ich das Problem. Alissa war verschwunden. Mitarbeiter meinte, sie wäre von einem Eisbären oder Pinguin gefressen worden. Junge anscheinend ebenfalls weniger traurig als viel mehr generell hungrig. Habe uns Pizza bestellt. Pizzabote war ebenfalls Italiener. Fand Baby absolut reizend. Habe ihm den Jungen als Trinkgeld mitgegeben.

1. Januar

Ein neues Jahr und zwei meiner Probleme sind verschwunden. Dennoch gehen mir Alissas letzte Worte nicht aus dem Kopf...

28. Januar

Es ist geschafft! In einem Schnellkopierverfahren habe ich die DNA eines bissigen Schneefrettchens mit der meiner wundervollen Urahnin gekreuzt und sie so originalgetreu geklont. Was man über sie erzählt, kommt an die Wahrheit nicht einmal annähernd heran. Grrr, baby!

2. Februar

Veronica ist schwanger. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?

25. Oktober

Zwillinge! Die Welt ist grausam. In weiser Voraussicht hat Veronica sämtliche Schusswaffen und Stricke vor mir versteckt. Verflucht sei ihre übermenschliche Intelligenz!

26. Oktober

Zur „Feier" des Tages bestellte Veronica Pizzen für alle. Ich sprach mit dem Lieferanten, doch hatte dieses Mal leider nicht so viel Glück. Habe noch immer zwei Kinder. Wenigstens ist Veronica an einer Olive erstickt und ich kann die Bälger unserem Butler aufzwingen. Ich hingegen werde meinen Ohrring sowie die Geschichte unserer Familie an irgendeinen Regisseur verkaufen und danach streben, die restliche Zeit meines Lebens auf dem Dachboden über meinen geliebten Kreuzworträtseln zu verbringen.

Chris: (legt das Buch zurück) Dann war das da oben also...

SFX: HEUL!

Erzähler: Entfernt aber doch deutlich war ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen zu hören, das mit seiner bitter leidenden Art jede verfluchte Seele spukender Schlossgespenster zur Eifersucht getrieben hätte.

Chris: Claire! (will losrennen, bleibt dann aber stehen und überlegt kurz) Na ja... aber was soll's, heroische Pflicht bleibt heroische Pflicht. (sprintet los) Ich komme, Schwesterchen!

(((Gefängnisabteil)))

Chris: Claire? Claire, wo bist du?

Claire: (hockt verheult hinter der Automatiktüre) Steve!

Chris: Nein, Claire. Ich bin's, dein Bruder Chri-

Claire: Steve ist tooohooot!

Chris: Oh. Ach so. Na ja. Können wir dann nach Hause gehen?

Claire: Nein!

Chris: #seufz# Okay, okay. Tut mir leid. Steve… wer auch immer er war ... er ... war sicher ein ganz toller Kerl. Und sein Tod ist ein großer Verlust für uns alle... schätze ich. Und möge er in Frieden ruhen, seine Taten, welche auch immer das gewesen sein mögen, werden nie in Vergessenheit geraten, Friede sei mit seiner Seele und... Amen, ja. Kommst du jetzt?

Claire: Ich kann nicht!

Chris: (beißt die Zähne zusammen) ...na schön. Du kannst... Steve nicht hier lassen. Gut. Kein… Problem. Wir... nehmen ihn einfach in unserem kleinen Jet für zwei Personen mit... da... ist sicher noch... viel Platz... für eine Leiche. Möchtest du jetzt vielleicht rauskommen?

Claire: Ich kann nicht! Die-

Chris: Claire!

Claire: Die Türe geht nicht auf !

Chris: ...oh. Oh. Verstehe. Lass mich überlegen. Ich...

Stimmen in Chris' Kopf: Selbstzerstörung! … Die Türe geht nicht auf! ... Selbstzerstörung! ... Nichts Gefährliches entkommt! ... Selbstzerstörung! ... Die Türe geht nicht auf! ... Chris! ... Selbstzerstörung!

Chris: Ich habe eine Idee! Claire, du rührst dich nicht vom- na ja, halt einfach die Stellung. (rennt davon)

(((Kontrollraum)))

Chris: (wirft triumphierend den Dietrich in die Luft) Ha! Von wegen silberner Tausendfüßler.

Zombie: (schlurft vor der Kontrollapparatur hin und her)

Chris: Dann trennt mich also nur noch dieses Ding von der Erfüllung meiner Mission. (will nach seinem Messer greifen)

Zombie: ÖH!

Chris: Äh?

Zombie: Achtung! Hinter dir! Elvis!

Chris: Was? So tief seid ihr inzwischen schon gesunken?

Zombie: Aber da ist-

Untoter Elvisimmitator: (beißt Chris in die Schulter)

Chris: ARGH! (reißt sich los und ersticht den Untoten mit seinem Dietrich) Puh.

Zombie: Ich habe dich gewarnt, aber neeeiiiiin!

Chris: Grrrrrrrr! (zückt sein Messer)

Zombie: Bin schon weg! (lässt sich über das Geländer fallen)

Chris: Hmph. (steckt sein Messer ein und tritt vor die Kontrollapparatur)

Computerstimme: Welcome. Please enter secret code to proceed.

Chris: Großartig. Das hätte man mir auch früher sagen können. Ähm... (tippt) 1234

Computerstimme: Access denied.

Chris: Schön, dann etwas anderes. Ein Code… ein Code… ein… AHA!

Computerstimme: Aha?

Chris: Ein Code! Natürlich! Titel des Werkes: Code Harmonika! Da ist es doch offensichtlich, dass dieser Code Harmonika irgendwann eine gewisse Rolle spielen muss. Hehehe, es ist doch wirklich zu durchschaubar.

Computerstimme: Access denied.

Chris: Hey, ich hab doch noch gar nichts getippt!

Computerstimme: Access denied.

Chris: Grrr... (tippt) Harmonika

Computerstimme: Acess denied. Na, was hab ich gesagt?

Chris: Also nicht Harmonika. Und was ist es dann?

Computerstimme: Ach wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich Rumpelstilzchen heiß.

Chris: Das Passwort heißt Rumpelstilzchen?

Computerstimme: Nein. Aber das wollte ich schon immer mal sagen.

Chris: Uff. Irgendwelche Tipps vielleicht?

Computerstimme: Hm... nö.

Chris: Aber ich brauche diesen Code! Es ist wichtig! Lebenswichtig! ((Todeswichtig... wenn man's genau nimmt))

Computerstimme: Na schön. Tipp ganz lieb bitte.

Chris: Was? Ähm... (tippt) ganzliebbitte

Computerstimme: Access granted. The self-destruct sequence has been activated.

Chris: (starrt skeptisch auf die Kontrollapparatur) Na... ja. Wenigstens könnte ich nicht behaupten, dass ich diesen Ort vermissen werde. (geht zur Türe)

(((Gitterplattform über dem Ameisenhaufen)))

Chris: Uff. Jetzt nichts wie zurück zum Jet und-

Chris: CLAIRE!

Claire: CHRIS! (umarmt ihn) Woher wusstest du, dass sich alle Türen öffnen, wenn man den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus aktiviert?

Chris: ((Ähm, was? …VERDAMMT!)) Tja, hehe, also ich-

Tentakel: (schießt durch die Wand und spuckt Alexia aus)

Chris und Claire: (starren sie fassungslos an)

Alexia: (sichtet sich auf) Als ich transportieren sagte, hatte ich da an eine etwas würdevollere Methode gedacht!

Tentakel: Hehe... ups. (verschwindet)

Alexia: Nun... (richtet ihren wütenden Blick auf die Geschwister)

Chris: Verdammt! (packt Claire am Arm) Claire, hör gut zu! Ich muss jetzt schnell fliehen, während du sie aufhältst! Ich werde mich nicht davon abbringen lassen und im Jet auf dich warten, verstanden?

Claire: Jawohl! Ähm, was?

Chris: #seufz# Es hätte auch klappen können.

Claire: Chris?

Chris: Schnell Claire, bring dich in Sicherheit! ((Verdammter Heroismus... verdammter Heroismus!))

Claire: Ach so, sag das doch gleich! (will zur Treppe rennen, doch Alexia versperrt ihr mit einer Feuerwand den Weg)

Alexia: (nähert sich Claire) Ich hätte dich gleich mit dem Pizzakäse erwürgen sollen! Mein edelster Bademantel mit dem harmonikaspielenden Adler hat einen Riss und das nur, weil du-

SFX: KLONG!

Alexia: (taumelt zur Seite)

Chris: (hat seine leere Magnum nach ihr geworfen) Treffer!

Feuer: (erlöscht)

Chris: LAUF!

Claire: Wer, sie?

Chris: DU!

Claire: (zuckt mit den Schultern) Okay. Bis später! (verschwindet)

Alexia: (steht auf) Wohl kaum.

Chris: (in heroischer Kampfstellung) Ich habe noch immer ein stumpfes Messer und meine perfekten Zähne!

Alexia: Na wenn das so ist...

Erzähler: Gellend und von Ameisenapplaus begleitet drang Alexias Schrei durch die Halle, während ihr Körper mit kompliziert zuckenden Bewegungen sein zweites Mutationsstadium erreichte und sie schließlich in der ganzen Pracht einer giftbäuchigen Tentakelkillerkönigin vor Chris stand.

Chris: (sieht zögernd auf sein Messer)

Alexia: (grinst)

Chris: Ich nehme nicht an, dass du bereit wärst, diesen Kampf vielleicht doch in Form eines Kartenspiels auszutragen?

Alexia: (spuckt eine Ladung Säure auf Chris)

Chris: (weicht zurück) Ein Nein hätte mir gereicht, ehrlich.

Erzähler: Ein einfaches Nein? Ja, das wäre vielleicht besser für unseren Helden gewesen, verglichen mit den zahlreichen Tentakelhieben und Säureladungen, die nun auf Chris niederprasselten. Gekonnt, beinahe graziös wich er den Angriffen größtenteils recht, manchmal auch zu schlecht aus, bis er sich plötzlich in einer günstigen Position sah und die Zeit reif für ein mörderisches Manöver hielt.

Chris: HEROISMUUUUUSSSS!

Alexia: (zischt und peitscht mit ihrem Tentakel nach Chris)

Chris: (weicht aus, hüpft auf den Tentakel, rennt ihn hoch und rammt Alexia sein Messer in den Bauch)

Alexia: (zischt wütend und wirft Chris zu Boden)

Chris: Ha! Es ist vielleicht nicht rostig, aber es war bestimmt stumpf und schmutzig und sollten meine Berechnungen stimmen, dann wirst du ohne weitere Behandlung in spätestens einem Monat eine seeehr hässliche Entzündung dort haben!

Alexia: NARR! DEINE LEBENSDAUER HÄNGT ALLEINE VON MEINER LAUNE AB! (spreizt ihre Flügel, trennt sich von dem erstochenen Leib und geht mit ihrem nun skorpionartigem Unterkörper auf Chris los)

Chris: (weicht am Boden zurück, springt auf und will zur Stiege flüchten)

Alexia: (speit Feuer und versperrt ihm so den Weg)

Chris: Nicht schon wieder!

Alexia: DAS SPIEL LANGWEILT MICH. ICH SOLLTE ES BEENDEN.

Erzähler: Dämonisch lachend bedeckte Alexias feuriger Atem die ganze Plattform und ließ Chris nur noch eine kleine Ecke an der Wand, von der man sehr wahrscheinlich voraussagen konnte, dass sie bald von einem genmutierten Stachel durchbohrt werden würde.

Alexia: EIN LETZTES WORT? NUR UM ZU HÖREN, WIE JÄMMERLICH EURE MENSCHLICHEN GEDANKEN SIND. HAHAHA!

SFX: Tätärätäääätääää Tätärätäääätääää Tätärätääääääätäääääää Tätärätääääääää!

Windstoß: (bläst beinahe das ganze Feuer aus)

Alexia: WAS-

Große Pappkiste: (fällt auf die Plattform)

Postbote: (schwebt von oben herab) Wer von Ihnen ist Chris Redfield?

Alexia: ...

Chris: Das bin ich.

Postbote: Bitte hier quittieren. (reicht Chris einen Zettel und einen Kugelschreiber)

Chris: (unterschreibt)

Postbote: Die Lieferung finden Sie direkt hinter mir. Ich hoffe, alles ist zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit. Auf Wiedersehen und vielen Dank für Ihren Einkauf bei Amazon. (zündet eine Art Düse an seinem Rücken) AUF AUF UND DAVOOOON! (fliegt auf, auf und schließlich davon)

Alexia: (will Feuer auf die Pappkiste spucken)

Chris: HALT! Das war teuer! Das will ich wenigstens aufmachen!

Alexia: (augenroll)

Chris: (zieht sein Messer aus dem abgestorbenen Alexiarest und schneidet vorsichtig alle Klebestreifen durch)

Alexia: (fliegt ungeduldig hin und her)

Chris: Gleich ... gleich ... gleich ... et voila!

Kiste: (fällt auseinander)

Namenloses Entsetzen: (steht Alexia ins Gesicht geschrieben)

Riesiger Ameisenbär: (gähn teilnahmslos)

Chris: Überraschung!

Riesiger Ameisenbär: (sieht Alexia, erstrahlt)

Alexia: #schluck#

Chris: Und da soll nochmal einer meinen, wir heroischen Helden würden kopflos und ohne jegliche Vorausplanung handeln. Ha!

SFX: SCHLURP!

Chris: Ah ja, sehr schön.

Riesiger Ameisenbär: (leckt sich erfreut die Lippen)

Chris: Öhm... da unten gibt's Dessert.

Riesiger Ameisenbär: Heissah! (hüpft hinab in den Hügel)

Chris: (reibt sich zufrieden die Hände)

(((kurz darauf, im Gefängnisabteil)))

Schreie des Ameisenterrors: (dringen durch den Laborkomplex)

Chris: (pfeift fröhlich) Und wieder wäre eine lebensgefährliche Aufgabe souverän gelöst durch-

Claire: CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

Chris: ...mich, ja.

Claire: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEE!

Chris: #seufz# Sie musste mir diesen Moment ruinieren, oder? (sprintet davon) CLAIRE!

(((Hafenanlage, ungefähr 17 Sekunden später)))

Chris: Claire! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

Wesker: (hält Claire fest)Angestellt? Nein, sie würde doch nie etwas anstellen. Genau wie ihr heuchlerisch möchtegernperfekter Bruder. Nicht wahr, Chris?

Chris: WEHE, DU KRÜMMST IHR AUCH NUR EIN HAAR! ODER TÖTEST SIE! ODER ENTFÜHRST SIE, SODASS ICH SIE NIE WIEDER SEHEN MUSS, ÄH, DARF!

Wesker: Aber, aber, wer würde denn? (würgt Claire freundschaftlich)

Claire: AGHH! CHRIS!

Chris: LASS SIE SOFORT LOS!

Wesker: Na schön. (schubst Claire zu Chris)

Claire: Chris! (fällt ihm in die Arme)

Chris: Oh. Du tust das ja tatsächlich.

Wesker: ...

Chris: ...was kann man machen. (zu Claire) Los jetzt, lauf schnell zum Jet! Und versuch diesmal, dich von niemandem fangen zu lassen, okay?

Claire: (mutig) Ich werde mein Bestes tun! (läuft davon)

Chris: #murmel# Na das kann dann ja nicht besonders viel sein.

Wesker: Chris, Chris, Chris. Ist es nicht immer wieder interessant, an welche sonderbaren Orten alte Freunde sich wiedersehen?

Chris: Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Wesker: Hmph. Nun, wenigstens kann ich jetzt zu meinem ursprünglichen Plan zurückkehren. Denn wenn du die Kundschaft nicht vollständig begeistern kannst, dann eliminiere wenigstens die Konkurrenz! (sprintet auf Chris zu und schleudert ihn gegen einen Stapel Metallrohre)

Chris: Die strahlend weiße Gerechtigkeit wird siegen! (steht auf und blend-a-med-grinst breit)

Wesker: (steht plötzlich vor ihm und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht)

Chris: Mph! (hält sich schmerzverzerrt den Mund)

Wesker: (observiert einen ausgefallenen Zahn) Ein Strahl der Gerechtigkeit weniger, wie mir scheint.

Chris: (schnappt sich ein Metallrohr und schlägt es Wesker über den Kopf) Was sagst du nun, du- oh.

Metallrohr: (ist verbogen)

Wesker: (kämmt ärgerlich kämmt seine Frisur zurecht)

Chris: Na ja, es muss ja nicht immer klappen.

Wesker: (schlägt Chris das Metallrohr gegen sein Schienbein, tritt ihn in den Magen und wirft ihn schließlich auf den Boden)

Chris: Gah!

Jammern entfernter Chris-Fangirls: (hängt in der Luft)

Wesker: (springt auf einen nahegelegenen Betonklotz, streckt seine Arme aus und...singt) SO TAKE A LOOK AT ME NOW! THERE'S JUST-

Wesker-Fangirls: (starren ihn fassungslos an)

Wesker: Nein? #augenroll# Bitte, wer braucht schon Innovation? (springt von seinem Betonklotz) Schau zu mir, Chris! Natürlich, ich muss nun 80 Prozent meines Verdienstes für Koffein ausgeben, doch sieh dir die Macht an, die es mit sich bringt. DIESE ENERGIE! (springt auf und tritt Chris schwungvoll gegen eine Metallkurbel)

Chris: Ächz...

Wesker: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: (will sich hochziehen, betätigt dabei die Kurbel)

SFX: RASSELRASSELRASSELRASSEL!

Wesker: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (sieht nach oben) HA?

Metallbalken: (stürzen auf Wesker und begraben ihn unter sich)

Chris: Uff. Sollte er da jemals wieder rauskommen, wird er viele Operationen benötigen, um sich je wieder ein Fangirl angeln zu können. Heh. (hebt Weskers Kamm vom Boden auf und adjustiert triumphierend seine Haare)

Balkenhaufen: (bewegen sich)

Chris: Was zum- ? Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein.

Wesker: (springt aus dem Balkenhaufen, schwebt mit glühenden Augen in der Luft und hält dämonisch grinsend seine Hand in die Höhe)

Chris: (will etwas sagen, wird aber von einem Papierflieger unterbrochen, der ihn in die Backe sticht) Aua! (entfaltet den Flieger und liest) Sehr geehrter Herr Wesker. Aufgrund Ihrer Verhaltensweise in jüngster Vergangenheit würden wir Sie gerne wegen Verletzung diverser Copyrights verklagen. Wir erwarten Sie vor Gericht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, die Sippe der Gerudos. (wirft den Flieger zu Wesker) Du scheinst Freunde gefunden zu haben.

Wesker: (schwebt zurück auf den Boden) Mist. (setzt seine Brille wieder auf) Na schön, Chris. Es sieht so aus, als-

SFX: KRACHWUMM!

Ölfässer: (explodieren)

SFX: KLONK!

Metallstütze: (fällt zwischen Wesker und Chris)

Wesker: (steht auf der brennenden Seite) Es sieht so aus, als wäre das Glück auf deiner Seite.

Angestellter Weskers: Chef! Ihre Schuhe, sie-

Wesker: Jetzt nicht. Zurück ins Boot und Start vorbereiten.

Chris: Glück, ja.

Wesker: Nächstes Mal würde ich mich allerdings nicht darauf verlassen. Denn dann-

Angestellter: Aber Chef! Ihre Schuhe! Und die Hose!

Wesker: Ich halte hier gerade einen prägnanten Abschiedsmonolog, verdammt!

Angestellter: #murmel# Aber die Jacke...

Wesker: Nun dann... wir werden uns wiedersehen, Redfield.

Chris: Das werden wir. Und bis dahin... würde ich lernen, meinen Angestellten mehr Gehör zu schenken. (dreht sich um und geht davon)

Wesker: (starrt den Angestellten fragend an)

Angestellter: E-e-eigentlich wollte ich nur erwähnen, dass Ihre Kleidung brennt.

Wesker: (sieht an sich herab)

Angestellter: ...abgebrannt ist.

Weiblicher Teil des Publikums: (ist ins Koma gefallen)

Männlicher Teil des Publikums: (hat schon lange auf Sport umgeschalten)

Wesker: Haben wir alle Kaffeeautomaten geklaut?

Angestellter: J-j-ja, Chef.

Wesker: Dann ist unsere Mission erfüllt. (dreht sich um und tritt ab... würdevoll... nackt... und natürlich wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig sexy)

(((Aufzug zum Hangar)))

Chris: (pfeift zu den Tönen der Fahrstuhlmusik)

Computerstimme: Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass diese Anlage in zehn Sekunden in die Luft fliegen wird?

Chris: Ähm, nein.

Computer: Na ja, jetzt weißt du's ja. Muahahahahihihihihoho! (erlöscht)

Chris: ...

SFX: KRACH! EXPLODIER! ZERBRÖSEL! BRENN! ZUSAMMENFALL! VROOM!

Jet: VROOM! (fliegt aus einer Feuerwolke empor)

Chris: (sitzt am Steuer) Uff, das war knapp.

Claire: (hüpft euphorisch am Rücksitz herum) Geschafft! Geschafft! Wir haben es endlich geschafft!

Chris: Das haben wir, Claire. Das haben wir.

Harmonika: (beginnt die Schlussmelodie zu spielen)

Claire: Wenn wir zu Hause sind, muss ich unbedingt herausfinden, ob dieser Steve einen älteren Bruder hat.

Chris: Jaja, eine gute Idee.

Claire: Vielleicht könnten wir unterwegs ja in Frankreich vorbeischauen. Dort gibt es gute Crêpes.

Chris: Ich glaube nicht, dass das wirklich auf dem Weg liegt.

Claire: Oh. Na ja, macht nichts.

Chris: Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.

Claire: Warum hast du eigentlich so lange gebraucht, um mich zu suchen?

Chris: Achöh, weißt du-

Claire: Was passiert, wenn ich diesen Knopf da drücke?

Chris: CLAIRE, NEIN!

- ENDE -


	13. Epilog

Kaum zu Hause angekommen bereitete sich Chris auf einen heroischen Endkampf gegen Umbrella vor, bis seine Schwester Claire ihm einen Artikel über Erbschleicherei aus der Cosmopolitan vorlas. Kurz darauf gaben sich die Redfields als die entfernten Cousins der Ashfords aus und erhielten so große Teile ihres Restvermögens. Chris kaufte sich von seinem Anteil eine Villa in Paris, nahe der ‚Roten Venus'.

Claires Anteil reichte immerhin für eine leckere Crêpe mit Apfelmus.

Alexia Ashfords Welteroberungspläne scheiterten in ihrer Anfangsphase, was größtenteils auf die Zerstörung ihres Labors zurückzuführen war. Ihr Tod könnte dabei eine weitere Rolle gespielt haben. Später stellte sie sich übrigens als schwer verdaulich heraus und bereitete dem Ameisenbären in dieser Hinsicht viele Unannehmlichkeiten. Keiner von den beiden ist nun mehr am Leben.

Auch Rodrigo Juan Raval und Krisu ereilte ein verblüffend ähnliches Schicksal, das uns jedoch bereits bekannt ist. Auf manch einer Insel erzählt man sich jedoch, dass ihre Geister gelegentlich gen Sonnenuntergang verschwinden, auf der ewigen Suche nach Morphium und Magentropfen.

Im Vergleich dazu ist Steve Burnside weitaus weniger tot, als es den Anschein hatte. Mit letzter Kraft versteckte er sich in einem Kaffeeautomaten und wurde so unwissentlich von Weskers Leuten aus der Antarktis gerettet. Sein weiteres Schicksal ist noch ungewiss...

Ähnlich verhält es sich mit Alfredo. Sowohl seine Leiche als auch die seines Halbbruders Alfred Ashford wurde nie gefunden. Gerüchten zufolge wurde Alfredo lebend gesichtet, als er sich ein unterirdisches Labor mieten wollte. In seiner Begleitung befand sich ein gekühlter Sarg mit den Initialen AA. Leser beten, dass dies in keinem Weiteren Werk eine Rolle spielen wird.

Übrigens schaffte Alfred Ashfords kaputter Spiegel es gerade bis in einen Antiquitätenshop. Dort hockt er nun, frustriert und ohne die geringste Hoffnung auf eine Begegnung mit Brad Pitt.

Brad Pitt geht es soweit gut. Auch Michael Jackson ist für seine Verhältnisse größtenteils okay. Doch das soll für uns nicht von Belang sein.

Der große Ruhm jedoch scheint etwas sehr reizvolles an sich zu haben, wanderten Alois, Miguel, Graham und Lucy doch aus, um ihre Talente in Zukunft in die Dienste Hollywoods zu stellen. Wir wünschen ihnen viel Glück!

Mit Glück hat es nichts zu tun, dass Shinji Mikami und Alexander Witt noch immer auf freiem Fuß sind und jederzeit wieder ungehindert zuschlagen könnten.

Zumindest da haben sie etwas mit Albert Wesker gemeinsam, der bei seinem Copyrightprozess mit einer geringen Geldstrafe davonkam und den Verlust schon lange durch Werbeaufnahmen ausgeglichen hat. Metallrohre auf den Kopf, begraben unter schweren Balken oder gänzlich verbrannt – die Frisur hält trotzdem.

Und die Autorin? Sie ist auf flinken Rollschuhen vor diversen Hassmails, Klagen und Rachefeldzügen geflohen und versteckt sich zur Zeit an einem unbekannten Ort in Spanien, wo sie in der Dunkelheit ihren nächsten Wahnsinnsschlag ausbrütet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Und wieder mal ist ein Werk des Wahnsinns erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern und hoffe, dass euch das Lesen Spaß gemacht hat. Lei Lei, liebe Leute! 


End file.
